Dirty Little Secrets
by Mapperson722
Summary: Kurama is gay, but not many people know. Hiei is gay, but not many people know that either. They have never met before until one fateful day... What will happen when these two end up working in the same building? And what will Hiei do whenever he discovers Kurama's dirty little secret? What will Kurama do when he learns Hiei's? Yaoi H/K story is male/male don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Signing The Contracts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own the story line and the original characters that will be introduced in this story. Kurama and Hiei have never met, what will happen when they do, and what will go down, when Kurama finds out Hiei's little secret? And what will Hiei do, when he discovers Kurama's dirty little secret? I give you... Chapter One.  
_**

))_))_

Kurama sighed heavily as he looked down at the computer screen that sat on his lap. He shook his head as he clicked the mouse pad several times, scrolling down the pages that were there. "Why the hell did I let my mother talk me into this?" he shook his head again and grimaced at the images that were attached to each profile. Online dating was so over rated. These people were hideous. He frowned as he kept scrolling, I mean there were a few that were actually kinda okayish looking... but not many.

_I am so vain! _He thought sadly. He had extremely high standards when it came to the people that he dated. He didn't want to go out on a public date with someone that contrasted his good looks too much. He sighed heavily as he exited his inbox and hit the browse button on the web page. He sighed again as he began to scroll through the pages that were there. He ran across a few that seemed okay enough and pushed the wink button, silently hoping that they wouldn't respond. This was only for his mother, he wasn't looking for a date at the moment.

It had been three months since he had come out of the closet to his mother and admitted that he had never been interested in women. She had smiled at him and said that she was glad that he was finally ready to admit it to her. This was actually surprising to him. He thought that he was slick enough to keep his sexuality a secret, but apparently not.

_"This is so stupid. Why am I subjecting myself to this?" _he asked himself. He shook his head and logged off the site. He needed a break and some fresh air. He called out to his mother that he was going for a walk. He walked out of the house and pulled the jacket closer around him. It was November an the chill in the air was clearly evident. He shook his head, more to get his long hair out of his face. He reached up and pushed his luscious red locks behind his ear and turned down the street. This was better than sitting at that stupid computer looking at pictures of other gay teens out there. It was stupid.

))_))_

Hiei growled lightly to his sister. "How could you do this to me, Yukina! Why?"

Yukina giggled as she held out the computer to him. "It'll be fun. Come on, for me?"

She smiled lightly as he took the computer, he was grumbling to her as he walked to the couch of their little two bedroom apartment. She went back to making their lunch, smiling as she heard his fingertips tapping on the key board.

_"I never should have told her that I was gay. I really stepped in it this time." _He growled as he looked through the pictures and profiles there. He shook his head as he continued to scroll. There wasn't anyone that suited his likes. He was a conservative, he didn't want someone with a flashy sports car, he didn't want someone that owned their own building... he just wanted someone like him. He wanted a conservative. Someone who didn't care only about money or fame or the fact that he had the latest gadgets. He wanted someone simple. Not seeing anything he wanted, he sighed heavily as he closed the lid of the laptop.

"I'm going for a walk," he said and walked out of the apartment before she could protest.

He growled as he snuggled into his coat. It was colder than normal and it was only November. That sucks. That meant it was going to be an extreme winter. He sighed as he came to the park. He looked around, seeing kids everywhere running around in their long coats and mittens. He shook his head and continued through the park. He shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping that Yukina would drop the subject of the website.

**WHAM!** He grunted as he lost his balance.

"I am so sorry," a voice said as strong fingers wrapped around his arms, steadying him on his feet. "I didn't see you..."

Hiei growled lightly as he opened his eyes and blinked. "_Holy shit... she... no.. he is gorgeous!"_ he thought as he seen the man standing before him. The man had long flowing red hair, dazzling emerald eyes, and alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. He looked at him and shook his head lightly. "No.. my bad..."

The man chuckled. "Guess we both have our heads in the clouds."

Hiei nodded. "Stressful day..."

The man nodded as he placed his hands in his long overcoat. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well.. see you around."

Hiei watched the man walk past him, turning to see him go. The man was drop dead gorgeous. What the hell... he had thought he was a she... that long hair and feminine features would fool anyone. Hiei shook his head and seen that the man had glanced over his shoulder and stopped walking. Hiei gasped lightly, turning away quickly. He stuck his hands deep in his pockets and walked away, not daring to look back. The man had turned however, and was now watching the shorter man walk away. He smiled as he seen that the boy had disappeared around one of the curves in the path.

_"Damn, he was freaking cute!"_ the red head thought to himself, smiling as he turned and continued his walk.

))_))_

Hiei growled at himself, pissed that he had been caught staring after that guy. He was even more upset that he hadn't asked his name. But hey... that was for the best. He had lived here for two years, and recognized most of the faces around him, but not that one. He frowned, maybe he was new to the area too. That was an interesting thought. He looked at the watch on his wrist, shit... he had a interview in an hour and was looking forward to it. He turned and headed home to get ready for it. He wasn't much of an assistant, but it seemed to be the only thing available in the industry around here.

))_))_

Kurama sighed lightly, taking the long overcoat off and hanging it up on the coat rack behind the desk. "Hello Maria," he said gently as he seen the young woman standing there beside the desk.

"Hello, Shuiichi," she said with a smile as she sat a few folders on the desk. "How was your morning?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "It was alright. Tiring as usual, though."

"No luck in the online dating world?" she asked with a smile.

Kurama frowned, hating that she had a brother that was gay, telling her that his profile was up on the same site as his profile was. He shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. She smiled as she watched him sit at the front desk. He looked up at her and she smiled even brighter.

"You and junior look good, how you two doing?" he asked, indicating her well rounded belly.

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "We are good, but there is something that I want to tell you. There is someone coming in today for an interview. If the boss chooses him as my replacement, then I will train him until my maternity leave."

Kurama smiled lightly. "I knew about the interview. Why do you sound so sad about it though? You have gone on maternity leave before and come back stronger than when you left."

Maria sighed lightly. "With three kids and one more about to come to be... I won't be able to come back this time. I have to concentrate my energy on my children, and that means that I will have to give up my career. It is sad, but I want to be a mother."

Kurama smiled lightly. "I understand, as long as you come to visit me."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Oh, no doubt about that."

))_))_

Hiei looked up at the large building. He sighed lightly as he looked at the resume in his hands, not very long, mostly odd jobs here and there. But the add in the paper said no experience needed. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled open the large glass doors. He swallowed lightly as he stepped into the large marble lobby of the hotel. He looked around and spotted the information desk. He walked forward where a young woman smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Escape Hotel... Can I help you?" she asked brightly.

Hiei smiled back at her and cleared his throat. "Hi, um.. my name is Hiei Jaganshi, I am here to see Mr. Grubler."

She smiled lightly and picked up the phone beside her. "I have Mr. Jaganshi to see Mr. Grubler..." and after a moment she smiled. "Yes, sir. I will send him up."

She hung up the phone and looked at him. "There is an elevator to the left over here. Mr. Grubler's office is on the Thirteenth floor. He is expecting you."

Hiei nodded and thanked her as he walked to the elevator. As the elevator went to the designated floor, Hiei suddenly felt nervous. He swallowed hard as he seen his reflection in the glass like doors. He straightened his coat, hoping that he looked alright. His hair might be the only thing that get him thrown out of the office. He ran his fingers through it... unable to get it to change. He sighed lightly as the doors opened with a ding. He stepped through the doors and seen another set of glass doors. However, before he could reach for them, a pregnant woman walked over to him.

"Hello there, Hiei," she said lightly and held out her hand to shake with him. "My name is Maria Sanchez... I will be the one that you will be replacing. Mr. Grubler has another client on the phone and would like me to give you a tour of the office until he is ready. Would you follow me, please."

Hiei nodded as she turned and walked around the glass, another hall to the side. It was a glass office? How odd, for the windows of the building were there, and yet... another set of glass windows was there, with a good five feet of walking room around the entire office.

"I know... the set up is kind of odd, huh," she said seeing him look at the double glass. "I thought it odd the first time I seen it too. But it is actually for your benefit. Out here, you can see which person inside that may need assistance. That will be your job. You will help any and all of the representatives here, getting them the files that they need, taking calls that they can't handle, and things like that. If you really look at it, you have the easiest job here."

Hiei frowned, the woman was talking as if he had already gotten the job. "I was picked amongst all the other applicants?"

She giggled lightly and smiled at him. "Because it is a massive hotel chain, the job may seem intimidating to most... in fact... you were the ONLY applicant. So... you have the job... Mr. Grubler is going to give you your contract to look over and sign. That is why he called you in."

Hiei blinked. "_I was the ONLY person that applied for this job? That doesn't bode well. The boss must be a jerk or something..."_ He thought as he followed Maria around the entire office.

"Oh, here, look," she stopped and seen one of the lights above the desks come on. "You are one of a two man team. Botan will be here to assist you with whatever you may need help with. Watch."

Botan was a tall woman, she walked over to the desk and leaned towards the computer. She picked up the phone beside the man that needed her assistance. She spoke into the phone and after a few minutes the girl smiled and nodded into the phone, hanging it up after a minute. She turned back to the computer screen and leaning over the other person's shoulder typed something into the computer. The man nodded and smiled back at her. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked away, slowly looking around the office.

"You see how easy it is," Maria told him. "It's simple. I will teach you the ropes with a computer in the back room. It has the same system as the ones out here, and I will give you a rundown of the types of problems that you might get asked about."

"What if I am unable to keep up?" he asked, worried that he might have bitten off more than he could chew.

"I thought the same thing when I first started," she said and shook her head. "After a few glitches here and there, I was able to catch on. The others won't mind. They all know that you will be new and if anything, you can shadow Botan for a few days if you need further explanations."

Hiei nodded, still uneasy about the situation. Until he seen the man come out of the office. He seen the man and swallowed hard. He smiled through the glass and started to head towards them.

"Mr. Grubler," Maria said lightly as the man approached. "I would like to introduce, Mr. Hiei Jaganshi, your new assistant."

The man smiled and nodded. "I take it Maria has informed you that you were the only applicant."

Hiei nodded lightly. "Yes, sir..."

Grubler smiled and chuckled lightly. "I took time to overlook the resume that you sent me, and I am actually impressed. You are well versed in several different areas. I also contacted the few places that you provided the numbers to. They all said that you are a quick learner, and that you can get a little frustrated pretty quickly, but then again... who doesn't."

Hiei swallowed and nodded. "I try to keep an open mind about things. I can get bored with things easily... but if something new happens often... I can keep focused."

Grubler smirked. Maria giggled as they seen him blush. "You sound just like me. I'm not a mean person, but I have my good days and bad days just like anyone else."

Hiei sighed lightly as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You will fit in here, Hiei. Trust me. Everyone here is nice, I pay them well enough to be."

Hiei nodded and watched as he held out the folder to him. "What's this?"

Hiei opened the file and looked it over. "Your contract. When you decide if the job is right, just sign it and return one of the copies to me."

"And if I was ready to sign?" he asked lightly, hoping that he didn't sound too desperate.

Grubler, surprised at the young man before him, smiled and pulled out a pen. "Then sign and you start today."

Hiei looked at the contract and seen the rules and guidelines... until he came to one... no tattoos. He winced and looked up to Grubler. "I do have a tattoo."

Grubler blinked and frowned. "You do? How old are you again?"

"Nineteen," he replied. "I... it can be covered."

Maria smiled lightly. "Come on Greg, you have a tattoo. Let the boy have his."

Grubler sighed lightly, his little secret out already. "What is your tattoo of?"

Hiei pulled his sleeve up and revealed the Chinese dragon wrapping around the Knight's sword. Grubler blinked and looked at it. He actually leaned in to get a closer look. "That... wow... that is impressive. Your artist is amazing."

Hiei blushed as he let his sleeve fall back into place. "He had better be... I paid a lot of money for that."

"Family crest?" Grubler asked.

Hiei blinked and felt his mouth fall open... "How did you know?"

"Your name, all together means Dragon's Knight..." he replied. "Sorry... family history is a bit of a hobby to me. I have my family crest as well. Though... I didn't think it through too well."

Hiei chuckled. Greg Grubler... roughly translated in his language simply meant Pussy-willow. Grubler smirked, "I take it you know what it means."

Hiei nodded. "Sorry..."

Grubler laughed and shook his head. "Like I said... didn't think it through too well."

Hiei looked back to the contract in his hands. On call at any time... can be done. Casual dress code, check. He shrugged his shoulders. Pretty basic contract. Grubler held out the pen, Hiei took it and signed the contract. Grubler smiled and took the contract that he held out to him. Hiei signed the second contract and then held out the pen. Grubler took it and put it back in his pocket. He held out his hand, and they shook.

"Welcome to the Escape Hotel family," he said. "Now... I will leave you in Maria's capable hands to get you started. If you have any questions, either ask her, or else ask me. See you around."

With that, the man turned and walked back into the office, Maria smiling brightly as she resumed the tour as if nothing had interrupted them. As the tour came to the staff room in the back, Hiei stopped dead and again felt his mouth drop open again, for the man he had run into at the park was standing there, leaning against the counter, talking with one of the other employees.

"Oh, Shuiichi," Maria called out and the man turned to her. "I want you to meet someone."

Kurama smiled lightly as his companion walked away, leaving him open to walk over to Maria. But he stopped and looked down at the young man by her side. "Shuiichi Minamino, I would like to introduce you to our newest member of the team, Hiei Jaganshi."

Kurama felt his breath hitch in his throat at hearing the man's name... "_Dragon's Knight... nice. Sexy, just like him."_ He shook his head and held out his hand to the smaller man. "Hello, there. Nice to meet you."

Hiei took his hand and felt the warmth in the grip, nodding as he looked up at the man. "Likewise."

Maria smiled and looked at the other coworker who was talking to Kurama moments before. She told Hiei that she would be right back, and walked away. He swallowed lightly and looked at Kurama. Kurama smiled down at him and then looked to the cup of tea in his hand.

"How does the head feel?" he asked, mindlessly dunking the teabag into the steaming water.

Hiei smirked. "I'll be alright," he said, silently grateful that Yukina had made sure that his nose wasn't going to bleed, or even bruise. "I take it you don't walk much."

Kurama chuckled. "Not with my head in the clouds. Just a distracting morning."

Hiei nodded and thought back to Yukina making that stupid profile for him online, glad that he had deleted it before his secret could get out. "Tell me about it. Living with a sister can be a bit like that."

"You have a sister?" Kurama asked. "That's nice. I haven't seen you around... I kind of thought that you were new in town."

Hiei frowned. "I have been here since I was seventeen," he said. "I kind of thought that YOU were new in town."

Kurama chucked lightly. "Working most days, and going to school at night doesn't leave me much time to wonder about."

"College?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded. "Plant Biology major."

Hiei nodded lightly, "Cool."

Maria joined them and resumed their tour, leaving Kurama behind to watch them go, looking at what seemed to be an interesting new coworker. He smirked as he walked back to his desk. He decided that it was going to delete that account when he got home, but his mother was going to protest... that sucked. She had made the profile for him. She was the one that wanted to see him in a relationship... but that isn't what he wanted just yet. Oh, well. He figured he could deal with that later, right now, he wanted to see what his new coworker was about. From his desk at the back of the office, he could see him clearly. He hadn't seen him a while ago, he was focused on work. But now... he wondered how he was going to be able to concentrate, not with that sexy as hell man standing there with Maria... "_Lucky bitch, why does she get to show him around..."_ Kurama shook his head. Whoa, where did that come from. He shrugged and turned on his phone lines, getting back to work. He picked up the headpiece that fit around his ears and clicked the button on the side to turn it on.

Hiei glanced at him for a moment as he and Maria walked around to office, Maria simply introducing him as Hiei to the others. They were friendly, telling him that he was a lucky guy, for he had the easiest job in the world. They even offered to take him through the system, but Maria shook her head, having already shown him the ropes. She informed them that she was going to be training him herself, and that when she was gone, they would all be in good hands with Hiei.

But Hiei couldn't help but steal one more glance at the gorgeous red head as he walked out of the office, trying to keep pace with the woman. He wondered how the hell she was able to walk so fast. But she had long legs, that would explain a lot. She was pretty, but he wasn't into that. He smiled, hoping to get to know that red head a little bit more, wondering whether Shuiichi was single. He seemed gay... he was able to hide it pretty well, but to a gay guy like himself... the signs were clear. The pinkie finger always raised, the long flowing hair, the plant biology major, all the signs were there... he just had to get the man to admit it to him.

))_))_

The End of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed. I like this storyline so far. It just came to me when I started to write it and wow... The ideas are now flowing freely. So, please leave me your comments, reviews and your requests so that I can continue. I look forward to hearing from them. Ta Ta For Now.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Santa

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters that appear. So, Hiei and Kurama have finally met, what will happen when they both have to play Secret Santa? Will they get each others names? Or will they have their own little Secret Santa games? Now without further adieu... I give you Chapter Two: Secret Santa.**_

))_))_

After a week on the job, Maria could see that Hiei was going to be a perfect replacement. She had gotten back on the floor and was helping out with Hiei shadowing her. After a few people had been helped, Maria had Hiei try to help a customer that the next assistant couldn't. Kurama looked up as Maria and Hiei walked by, the desk in front of his needing assistance. He sat there typing as he listened to Hiei's sultry soft voice answered the call and actually resolved the issue. Maria smiled proudly, the assistant needing the help thanked him, and they moved on. Kurama sighed lightly... he almost NEVER needed help. He knew how to talk to people... he figured the only way to get Hiei's help was to fake it.

Until a few days later, Kurama sighed heavily as he listened to a woman bitching in his ear. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as she rattled on and on about the amount of pillows in her room.

"Ma'am," he said softly, slowly loosing his patients with her. "Ma'am... please, if you give me a second, I can transfer you to someone that will assist you with anything you need."

He pressed the hold button with his pen and flipped the switch next to the computer. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his face with his hands. Hiei appeared over his shoulder and smirked. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea," he said and turned the computer screen. "I warn you... she is really agitated."

Hiei smirked and picked up the phone. He pressed the flashing red button to talk to the woman. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment when she instantly started to scream into the other end. _"Sheesh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." _Hiei shook his head and typed something on the screen. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle when he read what was typed. 'Menopausal woman complains of too many pillows' was printed there. Hiei smirked as he allowed the woman to continue with her rant into the phone. "Yes, ma'am I understand..." but before he could offer a solution to her problem, she cut him off and started to rant again.

Kurama smirked as he watched Hiei's expression, knowing all to well that he was trying not to scream himself. He could see the muscle in his jaw clench, and he was biting his lip. Kurama smiled, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms. _"My god, he smells good. Burnt sandalwood... my favorite. Delish..."_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, ma'am I will be sure to send someone up to collect the extra pillows..." he stopped as she continued. "Yes, ma'am. I will be sure to tell the manager, alright, now... you enjoy the rest of your stay here at the Escape Hotel."

He hung up the phone and shuddered. "I can see why you needed help."

Kurama watched as he typed the request for the bellboys. "Crazy woman room 28C needs pillows removed because it reminds her of her six children."

Kurama chuckled. "At least you are bold enough to write that."

"I figure they need a bit of a warning," he said and clicked send. With a smirk he reached over and turned off the light. "Call if you need any further assistance."

Kurama smirked and snorted lightly. "That is the only type of call I cannot handle."

Hiei smiled as he stood up right and walked away. Kurama's eyes followed him, but sighed heavily as the phone next to him rang again. He pushed the talk button, "The Escape Hotel, bellboy service assistance, how may I help you?"

Hiei smirked as he walked out into the hall, it was a bit cooler out here, and Maria smiled at him as she walked up to stand next to him. "Menopausal woman complains of too many pillows?"

Hiei snickered. "It was true. She went into full detail about the pillows making her too hot, then they reminded her of her six children... you said type what I hear. I typed what I heard."

She giggled as she looked at the handheld pad in her arms. "Crazy woman needs pillows removed? At least you gave them a clear warning."

"That's what I said," Hiei said. "When do you leave?"

She closed the lid of the I Pad in her arm and sighed heavily. "I wont be coming back after next Friday. But I will still be participating in the company Secret Santa. I was the one who started it, I will participate."

"Secret Santa?" he asked, the meaning lost to him. "What's that?"

Maria frowned. "You've never done a Secret Santa? That's awful! Well... On the first of December each year, all the employees' names go into a hat, they get mixed up, and then the names are passed out at random. Then you have to get that person a gift for Christmas. But you can't tell them who it is from, and you can't tell who you got. That is why it is called Secret Santa."

Hiei pondered the idea. _"Interesting... perhaps if I manipulate the pull... I can get Shuiichi's name... but that would be cheating..."_ Oh who cares. "Sounds... different."

Maria smiled. "It's fun! I have done it all my life. I just love trying to find that one special gift for someone that I may not know too well. I even do it for a few people that I don't get the names to."

"You can do that? Isn't that considered cheating?" he asked, thinking he might not have to manipulate the pull.

She shrugged. "More people do it than you think. I get like, three or four Secret Santa gifts every year. And I give like four or five. I love it."

"You just love Christmas, it sounds more like it," Hiei pointed out.

Maria smiled brightly. "Guilty as charged. The entire Christmas thing, the caroling, the presents, the people, the food... I love it all. I was actually born the day before Christmas, so I guess it is in my blood."

Hiei smiled. "A nice Christmas present for your mother."

She nodded. "I was supposed to be due for New Years, but I guess I couldn't wait."

Botan came out into the hall and smiled at the small man beside Maria. "You are doing extremely well, for only being here a week."

"I'm a fast learner," Hiei said as the three of them looked into the glass box that held all the calls. "Sorry we haven't gotten too much time together, Botan. Seems this week is pretty hectic."

Botan smiled as she crossed her arms. "It is unusual, but I guess with all the visitors from out of state visiting family for Thanksgiving, it would seem normal. But the truth is... some people just can't be pleased."

Hiei smirked. "You got that right."

))_))_

December first came, and Maria walked around the office handing out a piece of paper to each of the employees. She handed one to Hiei and he smirked as he put his name on it. Maria reached into the hat and started to mix up the little folded up pieces of paper. She cleared her throat as she stood in the middle of the room holding up the hat. "Alright everyone... here we go. All the names are in, and we will start with our newest member."

She held out the hat to Hiei, who was leaning against the nearest desk with his arms crossed. He sighed heavily and reached into the hat, pulling out one paper. "Don't look."

Hiei frowned and Botan leaned in and whispered that everyone got their names before they could look. Hiei shook his head and folded the name in his hand. He crossed his arms again and waited as she went around the room, even making Grubler take a name, and then once she had everyone's names passed out, she took the last name out herself. "Alright, look at your names and get back to work."

Hiei took a peak at his name and smirked. What are the odds. He refolded the paper and put it in his pocket. Botan opened hers and sighed heavily as she put hers in her pocket. Everyone else opened their names, some groaning, some smiling, but Hiei could care less about their expression. Kurama opened his name and smiled lightly. He looked up and put the paper in his pocket and his eyes found Maria's. She smiled back at him and walked towards the office doors and headed to the break room. She sighed heavily once alone. How the hell was she going to find a present that Grubler would like? Hmm... the mystery began.

))_))_

The morning of Maria's last day, everyone gathered in the break room, throwing her a Farewell/Baby Shower party. There was a table full of food, much that Maria was going to be taking home with her. Hiei sat back for a while, watching everyone congratulate her and give her hugs. Until finally, she actually came to stand next to him. "I'm gonna miss you, Hiei. I haven't known you very long, but I can tell that you are a good man."

Hiei smirked. "I have a feeling that you are not going to stay away for long. I have a feeling that once the baby is born and it's big enough, you will be back to visit."

She smiled. "It's almost like you can read minds."

Hiei smirked. _"Damn... she is good."_ he thought, but shook his head. "That is impossible. I can tell that you love everyone here... you won't be able to stay away."

She smiled. "True."

Later that day, Maria went home and Hiei and Botan were let to manage the floor by themselves. They were a good team, surprisingly. They went around the floor helping the rest of the assistants. Kurama smiled lightly as he watched Botan take a call, Hiei just finishing a call. They were faster than they had been the last few days. Perhaps, tricking Hiei wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. But almost as if hearing his plea, a call came in. He answered with his usual cheerful voice as he tried to listen to the man talk. But his accent was so thick, he couldn't understand. He flipped on his light as he concentrated on the accent, trying to place it. Hiei came over and looked at the screen. He seen the man's name on the screen, seen his room number and snapped to Botan who was now standing nearby. While Kurama continued to get the basic information from him, Hiei stepped away.

"I need your tablet real quick," he said, and once she handed it over, he typed in the information real quickly. He seen the man's nationality, for he had checked in with a passport. Hiei smiled, then handed the tablet back to Botan after clearing the page. He turned back to Kurama and snapped his finger.

"Let me put you on hold, I have someone here that may be able to help you," Kurama said and tapped the hold button. He sighed as he looked up at Hiei. "I don't speak Russian!"

"I do," Hiei said and picked up the phone.

"You do?" both Kurama and Botan asked in shock.

Hiei smiled lightly, "My hobby is learning different languages. Russian was one of my favorites." He pushed the talk button and started to talk to the man, his accent almost matching the man's.

Kurama's eyes widened as he watched the transaction, several other employees turning when they heard Hiei's different language. Hiei typed several sentences, Kurama reading them as he typed. The man was simply asking for his meal to be delayed for his wife and he were having a bit of a tiff. They simply didn't want to be interrupted while trying to work it out. Hiei blushed at something he said and stopped typing... Kurama smiled, _"He is so cute when he blushes! Oh my gosh he is so damned hot!"_ After a few more sentences were typed, Hiei hung up the phone and shook his head.

"What happened?" Kurama asked seeing the shell shocked look on his face.

Hiei shook his head. "Ever get a call where they tell you exactly what position that the married couple is trying to perform?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "More than you think. I've even had invitations."

Hiei shuddered. "That was not the type of call I was expecting."

"What was he asking you for advice, your help or sex positions?" Botan asked as she came up to the desk as Hiei flipped off the light.

"Yes, yes, and let me think... YES!" he shuddered again and shook his head as he walked away.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "At least the man didn't invite him into the bedroom and THEN ask for the positions."

Botan crossed her arms, and looked out at the poor boy staring out the large windows that overlooked the city. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Shuiichi. I would think, THAT is the stance of a man that has been mortified."

Hiei stood there, ramrod straight, staring out the window. He took a deep breath and let it go softly. Botan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Hiei nodded. "I just wish they had decided to STOP having sex long enough to make that call."

Botan's jaw hit the floor as she looked at him. "They were STILL having sex while you were on the phone?!"

Hiei glanced at her and frowned. "It's not funny. I would like to see you take that type of call."

"Been there, honey bun. Done that," she said softly. "I know it is kinda disturbing, huh?"

Hiei shook his head. "No... just down right gross."

))_))_

The month started to fly by. Hiei and Botan worked the floors, many of the customers calling just to talk to them. When Hiei seen that the Secret Santa gifts were starting to be given, he smiled lightly. Maria came into the office and snuck her gift into Grubler's office when he was at lunch, and several others left their gifts for her on the table next to the door. She picked them up and walked out into the hall. She smiled lightly and walked over to Hiei.

"It's called Secret Santa," Hiei pointed out as she held out a red and green wrapped box.

"I didn't get your name, Hiei," she said and smiled. "I figured that you could use this around the office though."

He looked down at the box and opened the lid, and felt his jaw hit the floor as he seen the new I Pad staring him in the face. He looked up to tell her that he couldn't accept it, but she was already in the elevator that had just closed it's door. He looked back at the box and seen a little note sticking out from under the side. He pulled it out and read what was printed in a neat cursive handwriting. "Every good assistant needs one. I took the liberty of getting you one, and loading everything that you will need on it. Good luck with your new job, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

Hiei smiled as he tapped the screen, watching as a bright picture of her farewell party stared him in the face. He smiled, it was the one that was taken when she was hugging him and Botan. He smiled and took the I-Pad out of the box. He shook his head and looked up, seeing a light on inside the cube and sighed lightly. Back to work. He sat the box on the table that was his desk outside of the cube and put the tablet under his arm as he walked into the cube farm.

))_))_

A few days later, he smiled as he walked into the office, he had come early on purpose. He looked around as he walked through the glass doors into the office. He pulled a squared box out of his coat and laid it on the empty desk in the back. He smiled as he walked out of the office again, then headed to the break room. He knew that he had to lay low until a few people arrived. He occasionally checked into the office, and when he saw at least five other people there, he decided to go ahead and take the freight elevator to the next floor. He then backtracked to the elevator that would take him back up to the office.

"Let me guess, you got off on the wrong floor," a familiar voice said sarcastically.

Hiei looked up and sighed heavily. "Yeah..." he said as he stepped into the empty elevator with the red head. "Shuiichi..."

"Please... call me Kurama," he said quickly. "Only a few know me by it, and it is easier to hear every now and then."

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. "As I was saying... don't say anything. I have done it before."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I remember a few weeks ago when Botan was telling everyone that you had to go up three more floors."

Hiei looked down and blushed. "Yea..."

"It's alright, Hiei," Kurama said as the elevator came to a stop. "Your secret is safe with me."

The doors opened and Kurama walked into the office. When he came to his desk, he seen the box with a bright red bow. He smiled lightly as picked it up, looking around him to see how many faces were here. He glanced out the glass doors and seen Hiei setting his jacket over the chair.

Hiei frowned as he felt his pocket weighed down. He picked up just the pocket that felt weighed down and reached inside. He pulled out a long box with a curled ribbon around the top. Hiei frowned... Kurama was the only one that he had run into before he got in... wait... he looked up and frowned as he seen Kurama's smirk as he looked down. Hiei pulled open the box and pulled out the cologne. He smiled lightly, it was his scent. It was a decorative bottle of Burnt Sandalwood. He then looked up and seen Kurama pulling the red bow until it released the box.

Kurama pulled the ribbon and smiled as he pulled the bow from the box. He smiled with anticipation, as he unwrapped the box seeing a familiar name on the box on the outside. Boliva... they were a designer watch maker... As he opened the big velvet box, his eyes lit up, as a bright smile crossed his face. He lifted the watch from the velvet cushion on the outside and examined it. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, it was already set. He sat the new watch on the desk and unstrapped the one that was on his wrist. He smiled lightly as he put the new one on, wiggling his wrist to adjust the strap to his wrist.

Hiei smiled as he took out his I-Pad and got ready for the day. He carefully replaced the bottle of cologne in the gift box and pulled out his desk drawer. He smiled when he seen Botan walk over to him. She was wearing a bright smile as she walked towards him, holding out a gift box. "Don't open it till Christmas."

He smirked, they really didn't celebrate Christmas... but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He nodded as he took the box and sat it in his drawer. Botan cleared her throat. "Um hey... I was wondering... are you seeing anyone?"

Hiei looked up at her and grinned. "Why do you ask?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Just asking. If you are... would you like to grab a bite to eat sometime?"

Hiei winced... he might as well tell her and get it over with. "Actually... I don't think that would be a good idea."

She frowned. "Why not?"

Hiei smirked. "Well, because we would go out to some nice restaurant and you will probably glance at some of the cute guys that walk by. And that would be the problem."

"If it's just two coworkers grabbing a bite to eat, I don't see the harm in that," she said.

Hiei smiled and figured a way to tell her that would make her laugh about it. "Because you and I would probably end up fighting over them. Each of us claiming that we saw them first."

Botan blinked and looked him over. "Whoa... wait... you... you are gay?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, kid. Passed up on the females a long time ago. You bitches can be crazy."

Botan smiled as she giggled lightly. "What are the odds that there are two gay guys in the same office?"

Hiei smiled slyly. "Two?"

Botan smiled as she nodded. "Mm hmm. Shuiichi is too."

Hiei smirked. _"Thank you, Botan. That information is greatly appreciated. Already known... but appreciated nonetheless."_ Hiei glanced towards Kurama and smiled lightly. "What are the odds."

))_))_

The end of Chapter Two: Secret Santa. And so... hope you liked. Hope you are enjoying so far. Please leave your comments and your reviews so that I can continue. Kurama's secret is out... what will Hiei do about it... and will Kurama find out Hiei's secret before anything DOES happen? Look forward to the next chapters. They get steamy. Ta ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Now that Secret Santa is done and over with, Hiei plots his next move, having to think of a way to subtly seduce the redhead. But will Kurama learn of Hiei's secret before Hiei's next move, or will he learn it the hard way? Now... I give you... Chapter Three: Busted.  
**_

))_))_

Hiei shook his head, looking around at the people cheering and toasting to Holiday cheer. Yukina celebrated Christmas, and he participated, but no one knew that he really didn't believe in it all. He sighed, if only they knew. They would cast him out, like anyone else who ever knew the truth about him. They would call him a freak, as they had done in the past, and they would hate him for his differences. Botan had been nice enough to keep his secret, telling her that not everyone knew about it, and in truth only about five people really did know about his sexuality. Hiei looked around the large crowd and spotted Kurama standing in the corner. He was smiling with two of the young coworkers there, his smile radiating the warmth all the way across the room to where Hiei stood.

_"God that redhead is too damn good looking for his own good! How is it that just looking at him, seeing him that far away, laughing with others, can still take my breath away?"_ Hiei thought to himself.

Suddenly, the object of his admiration looked up to see him, Hiei glancing away. He had excused himself from the group and started to walk towards Hiei standing alone in the corner. Kurama smiled lightly at him as he leaned against the wall next to the sulking figure. "The whole purpose of an office Christmas party is to have fun. And yet, here you are all by yourself."

Hiei smirked. "Thanks for the observation."

Kurama chuckled lightly glancing at the young man beside him. One of Hiei's arms was crossed across his chest, the other elbow balancing on his fingers while holding up his Dixie cup of punch. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he seen Hiei's arm and smiled lightly. "I didn't know that you had a tattoo."

Hiei looked at his arm and frowned as he lowered his arm, hiding it from view. "You weren't supposed to see that."

Kurama laughed. "The rule is only there for corporates' attention. They legally cannot hire someone just because they have a tattoo. The rule means that you cannot have a tattoo that is in plain view, and not easily covered."

Hiei glanced at the redhead and frowned. "I didn't know that. Then why did Grubler tell me to keep it covered as best I could?"

Kurama chuckled. "Don't worry. After a while, no one will care, not even Corporate."

"You sound like you know this for a fact," Hiei stated.

Kurama smiled and pulled down the collar of his sweater, "I do. I got in trouble the first time they seen it, made me wear polo shirts for the longest time... but eventually, I was able to get away with it showing a little."

When Hiei looked, he seen a singular red rose with a stem that curled into the letter Y. Hiei frowned. "Y? What does that represent?"

Kurama smiled. "Youth."

Hiei smirked. "Trying to stay forever young, Kurama. Doesn't work that way."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot. I know your secret, Hiei."

Hiei blinked as he looked up at the redhead. "What secret?"

Kurama looked at him with a look that simply said don't play dumb. "I am gay, Hiei. I have a very good gaydar."

Hiei shook his head, what the hell? "Botan told you, didn't she."

Kurama chuckled. "No, but it interesting that Botan knew... she normally cant keep her mouth shut about anything."

Kurama stood up straight and turned to Hiei. He leaned close and whispered into his ear. "I knew because I have never once been attracted to a straight man."

He smiled as he pulled away, seeing that blank look in Hiei's eyes. He seen the light blushed that crept onto his cheek and reached out to touch them. "You are so cute when you blush. Suits your eyes."

Kurama then turned and walked back into the crowd. What the hell just happened? Hiei blinked as he felt his cheeks go from warm to a blazing inferno. He shook his head and pushed off the wall. He needed some air. This place was way too crowded at the moment.

Kurama frowned as he seen Hiei leave the room, wondering if he should follow him, but before he could, several coworkers came up and surrounded him with conversation.

))_))_

Hiei sighed lightly as he stepped into the cold night air. His breath was visible with each light breath that he took, good. He needed it. He needed to think about everything... about Kurama, about the party downstairs... everything.

Hiei hated the Christmas season, thinking he caught the Bah Humbug bug when he was little. Everything about it made the short man feel cold. It wasn't the cold in the air that he felt, it was nothingness. He felt empty this time of the year and he knew it. He walked to the edge of the building and looked out over the view, it was beautiful at night. All the building were lit up and he could see the snow covering the tops of the building, covering them with a white blanket. But Hiei couldn't enjoy the view. He looked down, not fearing the height, and seen all the cars go by like lights on a string being pulled by quickly. _"I wonder what would happen if I threw a rock from up here? Would they all crash, or keep on going?"_ Hiei sighed again, not even the harm of others seemed to bring a true smile to his face.

He was one of the statistics that people always talked about during the holiday seasons. The ones that are depressed during the season and want nothing more than to end it all. Hiei had even thought about it a few times before, but leaving his sister on this earth alone was the only thing that had prevented him from actually doing it. But now that his sister was growing up, old enough to be on her own... the thoughts started to come back. Every year. As it was, he could always drink himself into a stupor to the point of not even knowing his own name. But that never helped, it just made things worse.

He blamed his mother. He was thrown out when he was a baby, Yukina wasn't. She was kept, and taught of all the joys in life. She understood the true meaning to this stupid holiday, whereas Hiei did not. He could care less about the love in the air and the closeness of family. To him, he got that every other day of the year, he only had Yukina and they lived together. But the other meanings of the holiday fell short on him. He could care less about decorating a tree, only to take it all back down a couple of weeks later. He could care less about the feast on Christmas day... he got that any time he and Yukina couldn't agree on a sharable meal. He wanted to ring the necks of all the carolers that he came across, their songs having no meaning to him. He sucked it all up, for his sister.

She loved Christmas, and had tried to show him the joy of the holiday, but to no avail. His first Christmas that he could remember was nothing but cold, hunger, bitterness, and emptiness. He had never felt wanted, not even by his own mother. He hated that fact, and he hated the fact that he resented Yukina for knowing her, for getting all of her love. But she was his twin, and he would die to protect her.

Hiei sighed as he sat on the edge of the building, swinging his legs over the ledge. He looked down at the cars and the people that rushed by, loving the season that Hiei came to despise. He shook his head and placed his hands in the snow beside him. He felt that knot in his stomach again, the one he got every year. He growled lightly as he clenched his fists in the snow.

"Stupid holiday cheer..." he snapped to the wind as it sent a gust of icy air past him. "Everything about this miserable holiday makes me sick."

He shook his head again. They don't even know... they don't know what it is like to be totally miserable and alone, then to see everyone else around them having the time of their life! "The lucky bastards... I would give anything to just... not have to see it all. Everything about it..."

"Please... Hiei, don't do it," a desperate voice said behind him as soft crunches of snow indicated that the speaker was coming closer. "Hiei, what is going on?"

"Go away, Kurama," Hiei said, his voice harsher than before. "I came up here to be alone."

Kurama leaned on the ledge beside him, looking down. "I'm not leaving. Hiei, talk to me."

Hiei looked away, frowning as he cursed himself for not being more careful about what he said out loud. Hiei looked out over the wintery landscape, ignoring his intruding guest. Kurama sighed lightly and then, did something that Hiei wasn't expecting. He climbed up onto the ledge and sat there next to him, his legs hanging over with his own. Hiei looked at him and frowned. "I said go away."

"No," Kurama said defiantly. "I told you that I am not leaving. So you can either talk to me, or else we can sit up here in the snow and freeze our asses off. Literally."

Hiei shook his head, he couldn't give up his secret of his disgust for the holiday. He wouldn't. Kurama pulled his coat closer around him and leaned into his arms. Hiei was being difficult, but that was okay. His mother had made him a little award when he was younger that said World's Most Stubborn Boy. He had cherished it, because in truth he was very stubborn. He hated to be ignored too. He gently swung his legs back and forth, his winter boots tapping the side of the building with each swing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the sound was starting to get on Hiei's nerves. It was a risk, to be taunting someone who was possibly suicidal, but it was a risk that Kurama was willing to take.

"You seriously aren't going to leave, are you?" Hiei growled lightly as he looked at the red head.

Kurama shook his head. "Nope. Not until you tell me what you were talking to yourself about. What is it that you don't want to see?"

Hiei sighed, he was going to have to lie through his teeth, but it was worth it. "I had a lover a long time ago, a girl... she died on Christmas morning... I don't care too much for the holiday anymore."

Kurama looked down, instantly regretting making Hiei tell him. "Hiei... I am so sorry... I had no idea..."

Hiei shrugged. But then a blast of icy wind kicked them both, making them both have to grasp the ledge from tipping back. Kurama looked at his companion, who seemed as though he was completely unafraid of what had almost happened. The thought struck him, he seemed to be suicidal. He didn't fear what could have happened. Kurama frowned as he glanced at him again, this time seeing the red eyes staring back at him. "Maybe we should get down from here, before something bad happens."

"Afraid of heights?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Not really," Kurama said lightly. "Just not very comfortable with the possibility of falling from a thirty story building. Come on, please, Hiei."

Hiei shook his head. "You go. I just want to be alone for a while."

Kurama frowned as he swung his legs around until his feet were planted on the roof of the building, but he didn't leave. He only sat there, still looking at the sad man beside him. "If you do not come off that ledge by yourself, then I am going to have no choice but to remove you MYSELF." Kurama snapped at him.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "Why can't you just take a hint and leave me alone?"

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, God help me, he prayed silently. He was starting to lose his patients with his coworker. But then a thought came to mind. Botan had told him that Hiei did kind of like him, otherwise he wouldn't have even come to the party. Kurama smiled slyly, knowing how to get the little imp to come down. Even if it meant slightly forcing the move, and forcing something else on him.

Hiei growled at the young man beside him, still unmoving. Kurama shook his head, that does it. He stood up and wrapped an arm around the waist of the smaller man. He pulled him back, causing Hiei to yelp at the sudden movement. Kurama took a step back and pulled the man from the ledge, both of them falling into the snow. Kurama had landed on top of Hiei and sat up on his elbows. He smiled lightly as he brushed the snow from the smaller boys face. Hiei was looking up at him in shock, unbelieving that he had just forcefully pulled him over the edge. Hiei then was in shock for an entirely other reason.

Kurama smiled down at him and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Hiei's for a gentle kiss. Hiei's eyes widened as he felt Kurama's lips on his, slightly aroused, but more pissed. He turned his head and frowned up at him. "Get off me."

Kurama smiled down at him and threw his leg over Hiei's waist. "No." Kurama said as he pinned Hiei's wrists to the sides of his head. "I do not like being lied to. You know... I really hate liars, but I feel there is a deeper meaning to your pain, one that is too hard to share with anyone else. But that doesn't give you the right to look someone in the eye and lie to their face."

"You wouldn't take no for an answer," Hiei snapped back to the red head that was straddling him. "I tried to tell you to walk away... but you wouldn't.. now get off me."

Kurama tightened his grip on him, his nails slightly biting into Hiei's wrists. "I said, NO." He said, pushing his weight into his hold on the smaller man, ceasing his struggles. "I want to hear at least one truth from you, Hiei. Just one. And then I will let go."

"You want a truth, you pushy son of a bitch? I will give you one," Hiei said and bucked his entire body suddenly, throwing Kurama and himself into a total reversal of the position. "I am a hell of a lot stronger than you think. You want a truth, fine, here it is. I could care less about this wretched holiday, because me and my twin sister were born three weeks before Christmas, yet only one of us got to spend that holiday with her. One of us was tossed to the wolves of the world because only one of us was wanted. That is your truth. You happy now?"

Kurama felt the tears stinging his eyes. How awful... how he really did feel like a jerk. He slid his arm from Hiei's loosened grasp and reached up to touch his cheek, feeling the pain that was brewing inside of the man on top of him. "Hiei.. I..."

Hiei shook his head, forcing Kurama's hand from his face and stood up. He took several steps away from him and let the red head up. Kurama stayed where he was, only able to sit up on his elbows to stare up at the ruby eyes that gleamed with tears. Hiei turned his head away, trying to hide them.

Kurama felt the breath in his lungs stop moving forward, his heart starting to ache. He really did have no idea. He looked up at Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I shouldn't have pushed... it wasn't my place."

"Yeah... well I warned you," Hiei snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you that I wanted to be alone. I told you to leave, but you refused."

Kurama struggled to breath, the tears streaming down his face, wondering how a mother could possibly do that to her own child... He struggled to his feet. "Hiei... just because something bad happened in your life... doesn't mean it has to come to an end... I just didn't want you to hurt yourself... that's all."

Hiei blinked at him. "You thought I was gonna jump? I'm depressed, Kurama, not suicidal."

Kurama looked at him. "Could've fooled me. Or anyone else that came up there the moment that I did. When I seen you come up here, I thought you wanted to think about what I had said... when I heard you say those things... I thought it was because of me... that is the only reason I pushed so hard..."

Hiei seen the hurt in his eyes, could hear it in his voice. Uh-oh... this didn't bode well. "It wasn't about what you had said, Kurama. I just can't sit there and watch everyone else celebrate like that. I just can't."

"Then why did you come, Hiei? Why would you put yourself in that position?" Kurama asked him taking as step forward.

Hiei figured he might as well come clean... He took a step towards Kurama and wrapped his arms around his slender waist. He took his ankle and kicked the back of Kurama's knees, causing them to buckle, and this time landing on the ground with Hiei on top. "I came because I knew that you would be here. I thought that if I saw you.. maybe I could handle it. But then you walked away and everything just started to cave in on me. I only came because of you."

Kurama blinked and gasped lightly as Hiei covered his mouth with his own. Kurama felt Hiei's tongue gently prodding to be let in, and after a moment, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and granted him access. Hiei pressed into the redhead beneath him, and Kurama moaned lightly into his mouth. Hiei pulled back and looked down at Kurama, his eyes glazed as he gasped for breath. Hiei felt one of his hands slide down his shoulders to rest on his chest, the other still grasping the back of his neck. Hiei smiled lightly at the dazed redhead and kissed his lips lightly again.

The oohs and awws from the small group at the door of the roof made them both jump and turn their heads to the door. Botan and about six or seven of their coworkers were standing there, gaping at the scene before them. Hiei groaned and knew that they were never gonna live this down.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Three: Busted... not what you were expecting, was it. Haha well too bad. If you think that was a twisted tale, keep reading to find out what other secrets lie buried beneath the surface for our lovers. Please leave your comments, and your reviews and requests. I hope that you all enjoy and I look forward to later chapters. So ta ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Alright... well almost everyone loves to celebrate Christmas... but not Hiei. What happens when they bump into each other in the park again, and Kurama seems to be the one who is more upset? Will they be able to talk each other out of their unrest or will fate stop things for them before they even start? Without further delay I give you Chapter Four: Christmas Eve.**_**  
**

))_))_

Shiori sighed heavily. "I hate to work the overnight shift on Christmas... are you sure you are going to be alright son?"

Kurama smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, mother, I will be fine. I figured I would read a bit and then head to bed early. Do not worry about me, mother."

She smiled lightly as she bent to kiss him on the forehead. "Alright, sweetheart. I love you and will see you tomorrow."

Kurama nodded and watched her go. He let out a long and heavy sigh. _"Finally, I thought she was never going to leave. Now what do I do?" _Kurama sat back on the couch and looked around. The house was decorated with charming baubles and glittering lights and Kurama shook his head. He could see why Hiei didn't like Christmas. They were just fake leaves and lights... many people see them everyday. But then again... they did have their charm, the glow of the lights around him made the room seem warmer, not as sad cold and dark as it would be without them. Kurama sighed and put his book down, he couldn't concentrate on the book... not when he knew that Hiei was miserable tonight. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Hiei's number, but frowned when it went straight to voicemail. He sighed heavily and left him a quick message... telling him that if he needed anyone to talk to, he was willing to listen.

Kurama stood up and began to turn the lights off around the living room... but came to a decorative set of tall candles, and stopped. He frowned... they looked like something that he had seen before in his past... not from this world... but another...

__Flashback__

_Youko whimpered lightly as the collar around his neck pulled him again. This time it pulled him hard enough to knock him back onto his heels, his tail flickering around him at the pain of the harsh yank. Youko looked up into the eyes of his captor and frowned as he seen that sadistic smile once again. The man loved to see him squirm with pain. He loved to hear him cry out in pain... and he loved to watch the pain as he was the one that caused it. "Don't you like the decoration, my pet? I put them out just for you."_

_"Go to hell, Karasu," Youko snapped defiantly. "I am not your pet."_

_Karasu threw his head back and laughed, the eery sound bouncing off the hollowed walls of his cage like room. Karasu pulled the end of the chain, coiling it his hands as he pulled the shuttering fox towards him. This forced Youko onto his knees, but his struggles were futile, for his energy was drained. "You belong to me, fox. And I will NEVER let you go. This will be your life, forever. Pain and misery."_

_Youko growled up to him, but was stopped when Karasu's hand reached back and his knuckles connected with his cheek, the sound echoing like a gunshot. He loved to backhand him, Youko was sure of it, for the man smiled wickedly each time that he did it. Youko landed on his side with a yelp of pain, his ribs were already tender from last nights beating. The man never gave up, but then again... neither did Youko. The fox growled up at him again and tried to sit up, his bound hands in front of him not offering much help to him. Before he could come to a full upright sitting position, Karasu slapped him again, this time making the fox land on his back. Before Youko knew it, his captor was sitting atop him and pinned his hands above his head in one hand. _

_"Get off of me you sick bastard," Youko spat, trying to buck the monster from his hips. _

_Karasu growled furiously as he wrapped his other hand around the fox's throat, the sound of the chain landing on the stone floor a haunting clash of metal upon stone. But it wasn't the sound that made the fox whimper, it was the vice like grip around his throat that caused it. "You will never learn will you, fox? That is fine with me. The more you resist me, the more fun it is for me to see you scream out in pain! Haven't you learned anything from your time with me?"_

_Youko glared up at the man holding him down. He barred his fangs at him as the man squeezed his neck even tighter, cutting off any air coming through. Youko choked, the sound was music to the maniac's ears. But Karasu released him and stood up. He grabbed Youko by his bound hands and pulled him across the rough stone, letting the sharp edges of the stones scrap across his body as he was dragged. Youko cringed at the feeling, knowing all too well that his entire backside was scratched along the way. _

_Karasu threw him onto a bed, a cot more to say and chained his arms to the wall. He then stood up and walked to the end of the bed, grabbing the fox by the ankles and pulling him taut so that the fox was stretched out before him. He tethered his ankles in place and stood up to admire the naked body of the powerful fox demon. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Karasu turned around. When he returned to Youko's side, he had two items in his hand, one was a lit candle, tall and round. The other was a knife, short and sharp. Youko's ears went down, knowing what was coming, for his wounds had yet to heal from the last time that this was done to him. _

_Karasu straddled the fox, getting atop him with ease, for the cot was low to the ground. With the knife in his right hand, he smiled darkly as he pressed it to the milky white skin of the abused fox. Youko whimpered lightly as he felt the blade cut into his skin, hissing in pain as he knew the blood was flowing. Karasu cut three more little cuts, almost in a row down his ribcage. He smirked darkly as he sat the knife to the side on the bed. _

_"You remember the Boiling Candle, don't you," Karasu said as the Youko pulled at his restraints. "You remember that no matter how long the wax sits on your skin it does not cool unless specifically blown on. You know that the pain is unbearable."_

_"Don't..." Youko pleaded but as the word slipped through his clenched teeth, Karasu dripped the wax onto one of the cuts, causing him to jerk at the pain, crying out as the wax settled into the wound. _

_Karasu repeated the assault on the rest of the cuts, each scream that followed getting louder and louder until the fox below him was shuddering in pain and tears streamed down his face. Karasu sat back, looked at the knife and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the knife and made four more identical cuts on the other side of his ribs, then poured the wax into them, making Youko scream and whimper and try to pull away. "I want you to beg me to stop, you pathetic excuse for a demon. You know how to end this... just say those words..."_

_"Never..." Youko said as the pain grew in intensity as Karasu dripped more wax down his chest, the thick substance burning his delicate skin. He screamed, his wrists pulled at his restraints only to feel them cut into his wrists. He whimpered at the new cuts there. "I will never become your willing slave... no matter what you use as a scare tactic."_

_Karasu shrugged his shoulders and dripped more wax onto his chest, the amount pooling for a moment then sliding down atop his sensitive nipples. The pain was almost too much to bear. The fox was restrained in such a way that he couldn't even attempt to move, plus the sadistic maniac was straddled across his hips wasn't a big help. "Just say the words Youko. And it will all stop. Say them..."_

_"Please stop..." he whimpered knowing that he was going to regret not saying the right words to him. _

_And he was right, for he felt the knife dig into his skin again, this time much deeper than the last ones. The wax of the candle dripped into the wound and he cried out, his voice turning raw from the screams that he had let out. Youko shook his head to the side, bracing himself for the next cut, flinching as it came across his chest, deeper still than the last. "Please... I beg of you, please stop..."_

_Karasu grinned as he looked down at the fox. "Say the words, my pet."_

_"I belong to you... I am your slave... I will never try to run again, I swear..." Youko cried out, his body shaking with each word that he choked out. _

_"Good boy," he said and just like that, the demon was gone, before helping to ease the pain of the still boiling wax on his skin. "That will sit like that until I decided that you have learned that there is solid truth in your words. You will always belong to me. You will always be my whore, and you will be willing. I will guarantee that to you now."_

_With that the man turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Youko to whimper and whine as the wax continued to burn his skin, leaving welts from the heat of its essence on his skin. _

_End Flashback_

Kurama gasped as he took several steps back from the sight of the candles there. He shook his head as his hand flew up to feel his pulse racing through his chest. He swallowed lightly, trying to calm his ragged breathing. Why were those visions coming back to him? He had repressed them long ago... why now? He shook his head, figuring he needed some fresh air. He looked outside the window and could see the puffy snow was falling at a steady rate. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the cold night air would help him relax and forget about what he had just seen.

))_))_

Hiei sighed heavily as he watched his breath come forth as a puff of mist in the falling snow. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hugged his jacket closer to him, he normally didn't get cold... but tonight was especially cold and was starting to get to him. He had considered turning for home, but something was stopping him from doing so. He looked up and seen an all too familiar face walking towards him. Kurama. He was looking down, his hands buried deep into his pockets and he had a saddened look upon his face. Hiei frowned. The redhead seemed happy this afternoon when they had left work... what had happened since then?

"Kurama?" Hiei asked once they were within speaking distance.

Kurama's head snapped up, a tiny gasp escaping from the redhead as he looked up to see the young man standing there. "Oh, Hiei... you startled me. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Hiei stated. "You know what I am doing out alone on Christmas Eve... why are you?"

Kurama shrugged as they stood facing each other. "My mother had to work, and I got bored. A walk always calms me down, so I figured might as well."

Hiei frowned as he looked the redhead over, something wasn't right. "You are a terrible liar, Kurama, you know that, right? I can tell that something is bothering you. What happened?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama sigh.

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing. Just some thoughts that shouldn't be hanging around, that's all."

Hiei's frown deepened as he looked him over again. What was he hiding? "You know you can talk to me. What happened that has you so upset that a walk in near freezing temperatures was the best cure?"

Kurama shook his head. "Really, Hiei. It's nothing. Please, just drop it."

Hiei growled lightly, "Not likely. You get to push until I give you the truth, this time it's my turn. I will not give up until you tell me what is going on with you. You were smiling ear to ear the last time I saw you. And you didn't sound upset in your message to me... what happened?"

Kurama sighed heavily as the two of them turned side by side and sat on the bench that was standing behind them. Kurama pulled his overcoat closer, grumbling about the half foot of snow that he was sitting on. He looked up and seen those ruby red eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed heavily again and shook his head. "A long time ago, when I was like seven or eight, I used to have these terrible nightmares. I never told my mother about them, because she would have sent me to a shrink... but I haven't had one in almost twelve years. I had figured that they stopped and that they wouldn't come back. Well... apparently... I was wrong. I was doing something, blowing out the candles I think... and one of them came back to me. It scared me... I had thought that those haunting images would never come back..."

Hiei frowned as he listened to the redhead. He had nightmares that were so terrifying that he had to repress them? What could he have dreamed that was so vile? Kurama took a shaky breath beside him and shook his head. "This wasn't a dream though... I was wide awake... staring at the candles before I blew them out..."

Hiei looked down. "What was it about?"

Kurama shook his head. "I would tell you... if I could remember them... they never stuck around. That is another reason I never told my mother about them. I would wake up screaming in the night, sometimes to the point that she could hear me... but when asked about it... I couldn't tell her because I didn't know."

Hiei frowned. That was different. Something that he seen that was gone the moment he woke up? This seemed to get more odd the more Kurama said. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurama continued. "I can only remember that the images that I seen were horrible. They scared me, and to this day... as of a while ago... they still scare me. I wish I knew what I saw... but then again... I don't."

"I can see why you would want to know, but perhaps you forgetting them so quickly is your mind telling you that they were things that didn't need to be remembered," Hiei said to him. "I have had dreams like that. Ones that scared me awake, but I had no idea why they scared me. But after a few days, I would slowly start to remember what it was... all the while, wishing that I didn't know."

Kurama looked at him and smiled lightly. "I have never told anyone about my nightmares. I don't know why... but I feel at peace with you. Safe enough to reveal my deepest fears."

Hiei smirked. "Because I am not some nut job that will run around telling the whole town what ever it is that you tell me. I feel at peace around you too. I normally don't talk about my personal life with anyone. But with you... it seems like second nature to me."

Kurama smiled. "Kindred spirits, I guess."

Hiei looked at the redhead and frowned. He could see that he was shivering, the tiny movements a desperate attempt to create enough friction in his skin to warm him up. Hiei pulled his arm out of his pocket and wrapped it around the taller redhead. He pulled him closer and Kurama leaned into him. The only sound that was made, besides the gentle wind that was blowing, was their breathing in the night air. Hiei felt his shivers getting harsher, he shook his head.

"You are freezing, Kurama," he said and stood up. "Come on, let's get you home."

Kurama nodded as Hiei pulled him to his feet. They walked together in silence, the crunch of snow beneath their feet the only thing heard as they exited the park and headed towards Kurama's house. Kurama walked closer to Hiei, the bit of warmth that was collected was just enough to steady him long enough to get home. As they got up the stairs, Hiei stopped and waited for Kurama to pull out his house key, unlocking the door and turning to him.

"Good night, Kurama," Hiei said as he pulled open the door. Hiei turned and took the two stairs down the steps and stopped when he heard Kurama call out to him.

"Please don't go, Hiei," Kurama called. "I can make tea."

Hiei turned to him and shook his head. "I will be alright."

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Then stay with me for a while. It's freezing out here, at least come in for a bit to warm up before heading home."

Hiei smiled lightly, knowing that Kurama didn't want to be alone. He nodded lightly and took the few stairs and followed Kurama into the house. Kurama turned on the lights, but not the decorations. He rubbed his hands together as he closed the door behind them. Hiei looked around, growling lightly at the decorations, but Kurama didn't hear it, nor did he see the look on his face as he looked around at them all.

Kurama walked to the fireplace and stoked the fire, bringing it to life with little ease. He smiled lightly as he stood up and took off his overcoat, turning to see that Hiei was doing the same. They hung up their coats and Hiei was ushered into the kitchen where Kurama made a pot of tea. Hiei sat at the table across from him and watched him as he walked around the kitchen, first retrieving two cups, then a sugar container, then a milk container from the fridge and setting them all on the table.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked as he pulled the whistling pot of water from the stove. "There are leftovers in the fridge."

Hiei shook his head, "Not really. Yukina made her usual pre-Christmas dinner dinner. Thanks for asking."

Kurama smiled as he brought the tea kettle and his box of specialty tea to the table. He poured the two cups full of steaming water and then plopped two tea bags into their cups. "You have never mentioned your sister's name before. Yukina you said?"

Hiei nodded as he looked at the redhead across the table. "Yes... she is studying nursing. She wants to help people for a living and who can blame her. Too many people out there need help."

Kurama smiled lightly, "My mother works as a nurse at the hospital across town. Perhaps one day they will work together, like us."

"Unlikely," Hiei said, stopping as he looked away. "She wants to do independent care. You know for those that can't make it to the hospital when they need help."

Kurama nodded and smiled again. "That would be nice. Too many nurses don't take time out of their schedules to make house calls. It would be nice to know that there is at least one that has dedicated her career to house calls alone."

"That's what she said," he replied, hoping that she was alright at home that night. He looked at the time, but jumped when the phone rang out loudly, echoing in the kitchen.

Kurama stood up and walked to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello? Oh hi mother... I see... I'm alright... yes, you just be safe out there. Don't worry... I will be alright here until you can make it home. Yes, mother... Merry Christmas to you as well. Bye."

Hiei looked up at him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kurama hung up the phone and shook his head. "There was a major accident on the freeway... besides the obvious blizzard going on outside, she merely called to say that she may not be able to make it home tomorrow, unless the snow lets up."

Hiei looked out the kitchen window and shook his head, "Unlikely."

Kurama looked over his shoulder and seen that there was an extreme snowfall coming down outside. He frowned as the two of them stood up and walked to the window. The snow was piling up quickly on the ground, getting deeper by the minute. It was a miracle that either one of them were able to see anything at all, considering the snow was casting a solid white wall as it came down with such velocity. Hiei sighed lightly, this is what he got to look forward to walking home in... which he would have gotten caught in it anyways, considering he lived on the other side of town. Kurama looked at him and frowned.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk out that door," Kurama said lightly. "Even if you did live nearby... it's horrible out there."

Hiei shook his head. "I have to, Kurama. My sister is home by herself. I can't leave her alone all night."

Kurama turned to him and grabbed his shoulders and hold him before he could move. "No way, Hiei. Please... I don't want to see anything happen to you. You can call your sister and explain it to her. Please... just don't go out there. I would blame myself if anything happened."

Hiei seen the sincerity in his eyes, they were close to tears, but Kurama had a point. It was awful out there, and there was already a bad accident out on the freeways... there was that possibility of getting hurt. He sighed lightly and shook his head as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen. He frowned as he seen that Yukina had left him a text message. He opened it up and read it to himself.

_"Brother, I hope that you have gone to a friends house. It is really coming down out there. Please text me back saying that you are safe. I will understand that you cannot get home tonight... please, just tell me that you are safe."_

He smiled lightly and replied that he WAS safe and that he was at a friends' house. He apologized that he was unable to come back that night and wished her a safe and peaceful evening. He pressed send and then returned his phone to his pocket, looking up at Kurama. Hiei smiled lightly. "Not often that my sister tells me to stay out of the weather."

Kurama smiled lightly as he turned back to his abandoned tea. "I'm glad. I would hate to even think about you going out there."

Hiei looked at the redhead as he sat at the table and sipped his tea. An interesting thought came to mind. "You know, Kurama... we never have been able to talk to each other about what happened the night of the Christmas party. I am curious, why did you pull me back? I told you that I just wanted to be alone."

Kurama swallowed lightly as he looked up at the young man before him. "I don't know... it seemed like a good idea at the time. What do you want me to say, Hiei? That I thought that you were going to jump and that I had no choice but to pull you back. Wrong... I had my own reasons for pulling you back, the way I did."

Hiei smirked as he sat at the table and leaned on his elbows. "So tell me. Why did you do it, THAT way. You were the one that fell back, in the manner that we did, so that you would land on top of me."

Kurama felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, knowing all too well that a full blush was starting to appear. He looked at his cup, the most interesting thing in the world at the moment as he bid his time. "I just... wanted to. That's all."

Hiei smiled. "You know... there are other ways of showing that you want to kiss someone."

Kurama looked up at him and felt his mouth drop open, as if to say something, but no words came to pass. Hiei had a smile on his face that was taking any and all thoughts that tried to form, god that smile was sexy... Kurama sighed lightly as he shook his head. "Who said it was just to kiss you?"

Hiei chuckled. "Why else would you have done it? I told you that I wasn't suicidal. I just needed to be alone. But you, of all people, had to push to know the truth. Now that you do, I had thought that it would change the way you thought about me, to tell you the truth. It always has in the past."

Kurama frowned. "Why would it change the way I think about you, Hiei? That you were abandoned as a baby, you would think that I wouldn't care about you anymore? What makes you think that?"

"I just told you, everyone that has ever known has turned away from me when they learned the truth," Hiei said as he sat back with a sigh. "Why should I expect you to be any different?"

"Because I am not like the other people in your life," Kurama said softly. "I'm not some heartless bastard that would abandon all thought of you just because you had a difficult upbringing. I don't care what happened in your past, I never have. Now that I know, it makes me want to know you more. I want to know how you turned such a tragic thing that would have turned anyone against the world, how you turned out to be such a good person."

Hiei shook his head. "I'm not a good person. I never have been."

"Stop that," Kurama said, his voice harsher than he wanted it to be. "You have to stop putting yourself down like that. You have every right in the world to be angry at those who stab you in the back. But that doesn't mean that YOU are a bad person. It just means that the people that have turned their backs on you are the bad people."

"What does it say about me, that I am the one who chose to hang around them in the first place?" Hiei said, knowing that he was in a losing battle with the redhead. "I am the one who chose who I hung out with, I was the one that they stabbed in the back... what does that say about me? Huh?"

"It says that you were blinded by the false pretenses that they showed you," Kurama said lightly. "Many people in the world wear a mask until they feel comfortable enough to show you their true colors. That doesn't mean that it is your fault for choosing to be friends with them. It says that they used you. They used your feelings and your past to their advantage. And I am not like that."

"I know you aren't," Hiei said, reflecting on his words as he heard the truth ringing clearly in them. "I can see what you are saying, Kurama... but I have been hurt so many times before that it is hard for me to let my guard down... but with you... it came down the day we first met."

Kurama blinked as he seen Hiei look down at his fingers. Kurama smiled as he stood up and came around the table. "Come here."

Hiei looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

Kurama held out his hand and smiled lightly. "Come on... I want to show you something."

Hiei took his hand and the redhead pulled him out of his chair and into the living room. They went and sat next to the darkened Christmas tree and Kurama reached behind it and flipped on the lights. Hiei frowned as Kurama looked back at him. Kurama shook his head with a smile as he then turned around and reached for something that was sitting in front of it. It was a present. Kurama handed it to Hiei and smiled as Hiei looked down at it.

"I told you that..."

"Hush," Kurama interrupted him. "I know you don't like Christmas... but too bad. Before you open it... I have one question for you."

Hiei looked up at him. "What?"

Kurama smiled lightly and sat back on his arms, the glow of the lights from the tree and the blazing fire before them casting shadows across his skin. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Hiei blinked. "Are you asking me out? I do honestly think that we have passed that step."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "I'm serious. Will you go on a date with me?"

Hiei sighed lightly. "Why not... since I already know that you are willing to kiss on a first date anyways..."

Kurama seen the playful smirk on his face and slapped his arm playfully. "You cad."

Hiei chuckled as he turned back to the gift in his hand. "I know that you were my Secret Santa, Kurama. No one else knew my scent. How did you?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "Because I am gay and I know my scents. Now... quit dilly-dallying and open it."

With a smile on his face, Hiei opened the gift box and then the box that was inside. The name on the box was unfamiliar to him, but then he opened it. He blinked as all emotion drained from his face... what... He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of matching cufflinks. Hiei had several pairs himself... but these... Hiei looked up at Kurama and seen a gleam in his eye, and a shit eating grin on his face. "But..."

Kurama shook his head. "They once belonged to my father. My mother gave them to me a long time ago, telling me to pass them on in my family... but since I am gay... a family is a bit farfetched. I figured... why not pass them on to someone that I know might really appreciate something so special."

Hiei looked back at the cufflinks... they were solid gold, he could tell by the way they gleamed even in the dim light. They were in the shape of a two tailed fox sitting on a bed of ruby roses. Hiei shook his head, an odd tightening in his chest as he turned back to the redhead. "I can't accept these."

"I want you to have them," Kurama said. "They match your eyes. And they meant a lot to my mother, and to me. I am trying to say... that you mean more."

Hiei sat the cufflinks back in the box and sat them to the side. He sat up on his knees and reached over to the redhead, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heartfelt kiss. Kurama smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, and pulled him back, until they were laying on the floor, Kurama on his back and Hiei leaning into him.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Four: Christmas Eve... I know CLIFFHANGER! Ha that's okay... MUCH more details to come. For tomorrow is Christmas... and what better present than to give... is oneself? So stay tuned. Please give me your comments and your reviews and your requests and I will get back to you all. So ta ta for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Christmas Ever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own the storyline and the few original characters within. Now... Kurama has given Hiei a very special gift, something that once belonged to his father. Hiei almost refused to take the family heirloom but Kurama tells him that it is more of a statement, that Hiei meant more to him than something so valuable. Hiei has nothing to give him in return... save for one thing... himself. But will it be a mistake when even more things are discovered about each other? Or will it bring them closer together? Thanks to my readers for the several requests posted on my message board... here is one of them now... I give you Chapter Five: Best Christmas Ever.**_

))_))_

Kurama and Hiei kissed passionately, Hiei settling on top of the redhead, kissing his way down to his throat, where he suckled gently. Suddenly, the lights of the house went out, casting darkness over the room, save for the burning fire behind them. Kurama admired the view, Hiei looked like a god sitting atop him in the dark with only the glow of the fire to lit him up. As if nothing had happened, Kurama pulled him back to his lips, taking the smaller man by surprise as he rolled on top of him, never once taking his lips from Hiei's.

"Kick off your boots," Kurama said, panting lightly as he broke the kiss for air.

Hiei smiled lightly in the dark as he obliged the redhead on top of him, using his feet to kick off each boot. The motions caused Hiei's hips to raise up and brush against Kurama's in an erotic way, sending shivers down the redhead's spine. Hiei snickered lightly, as the redhead leaned down, covering his body with his own. "Enjoy that did you?"

Kurama smiled against Hiei's cheek, "You did that on purpose. You are such a rake."

Hiei smirked and wrapped his arms around the red head, pulling him into a heated kiss. "You have no idea."

Kurama sighed lightly into the kiss, his hands slowly unbuttoning Hiei's shirt, revealing a hard, well toned and well muscled chest. His hands pressed flat against the warm skin, odd, it was rather cold in here still. Kurama shook off the thought, wanting to feel more of the man below him. His hands slid lower, raking across Hiei's stomach until he came to a huge scar. He frowned as he leaned back to examine it in the darkness. Hiei felt what he was looking at and put a hand over Kurama's. Kurama looked up to him. "What happened?"

Hiei sighed lightly. "It wasn't always the back that I was stabbed in. Sometimes, they took a different course."

Kurama frowned, silently vowing to kill anyone who dared hurt him like this, and leaned down, kissing right above it. He had taken his hand away just as his lips pressed onto the scar, making Hiei's stomach tighten under the attention. Kurama smiled and leaned back up, kissing his cheeks and then his lips once more. Hiei turned his head to the side... "To be honest... I have never been a huge fan of foreplay."

Kurama smiled lightly. "You've never had it done right then."

"No, I just haven't been a fan," Hiei said as he sat them both upright. "I have felt the pleasure, but I prefer what comes next."

Kurama chuckled. "Anxious much?"

Hiei figured he was going to have to show the redhead the reason why he hated foreplay. He claimed the redhead's lips and ran his hands up under Kurama's sweater. He pulled the offensive object over Kurama's hair, letting his luscious locks fall onto his bare skin. Hiei leaned back into him and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of featherlight kisses as he pushed the redhead onto his back. Kurama laid there, burying his hands in Hiei's short, spiky hair. Hiei kissed him, suckling on Kurama's nipples, letting Kurama's gentle moans echo over him. He reached down and unbuttoned Kurama's jeans, sliding the zipper down once the button was no longer the object of resistance. Kurama hissed lightly as he felt Hiei's hand pull his hardening erection from his pants. Whoa... Kurama felt the pressure of Hiei's hand squeeze him lightly and then slowly started to pump him up and down, all the while his mouth and teeth tortured his nipples. Kurama arched his back at the sensations that Hiei was giving him. Hiei's free hand started to pull Kurama's pants down, only to his knees though. Kurama gasped as Hiei bit his nipple, causing the bud to harden to an almost painful peak.

Hiei's mouth pulled away, Kurama groaning at the loss of heat, but he gasped again as cool air was blown on his hardened nipple, causing it to sting as it hardened even more. For one who wasn't into foreplay.. Hiei was really good at it. Hiei's hands left him, so did his mouth, and Kurama looked up at him. Hiei took off his shirt and sat it to the side. He reached down and pulled Kurama's pants off, leaving him completely naked below him. Hiei sat back on his heels and admired the redhead laid out before him. "Beautiful." he whispered as he leaned into kiss him again. Kurama's hands went to his belt, unfastening it, then his pants.

Hiei felt Kurama pull his erection free, groaning as his slender fingers wrapped around him. Kurama looked up at him and smiled lightly, pleased to see that Hiei was lost in pleasure at that moment. As much as Kurama was enjoying seeing Hiei in such bliss, Hiei had almost lost control. He stilled Kurama's hands, much to Kurama's disappointment. "I have to ask you something, don't get upset about it."

Kurama nodded and looked up at Hiei. "What is it?"

"Have you been topped before?" Hiei asked looking down at him.

Kurama blushed lightly at the question... to be honest he was expecting him to ask if he had a disease or something, but not this. Kurama swallowed lightly. "Um... once... about four years ago."

Hiei looked down, silently cursing himself. He hated taking someone that wasn't accustomed to being topped. Kurama stopped all those thoughts though, when he pulled Hiei into a passionate kiss. "It was how I learned that I was gay, Hiei. I wanted that sensation again... but no guys would bite..."

Hiei blinked... people had turned HIM down? They were crazy! But that wasn't the problem that scared Hiei the most. "I am not a gentle lover, Kurama. I never have been."

Kurama smiled. "I don't care. I want you."

Hiei looked down at him and shook his head. He leaned down and figured that he was going to have to oblige in Kurama's foreplay... for his sake and for his sake alone. He kissed Kurama on the lips, but only for a moment as he trailed his kisses down Kurama's throat and down his chest. He felt Kurama's breath hitch as he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his hardened member. Kurama's hands curled into his hair, gripping his hair by the scalp as Hiei teased his throbbing member.

"Ne... Hiei... " Kurama moaned as he felt his peak nearing. Hiei bobbed his head, taking Kurama higher and higher into the arms of oblivion. "Hiei..."

He arched his back, crying out as Hiei took him out over that edge. He tightened his grip in Hiei's hair, shuddering as he felt his release come, and groaned as he felt Hiei take it all. Kurama panted heavily, his head reeling from the orgasm that he had experienced. Hiei didn't stop his suckling though, Kurama gasped as his member was brought back to life in a matter of seconds. Kurama withered below him and groaned as the younger man took him towards the edge again. This time was different though, for Kurama felt a pressure at his entrance that made him gasp as he felt one of Hiei's fingers press into him. After a moment of gentle probing, Hiei added a second and then a third finger, slowly and delicately scissoring inside of him, making Kurama cry out again.

But all too soon, Hiei's fingers were gone, and the heat of his mouth left his quivering member. Kurama whimpered at the sudden loss as he looked up and seen Hiei remove his pants. His vision was blurred as the effects of his orgasm were still hovering around him in a haze. His breathing was coming through the slightly parted lips in a quick pant. Hiei sat back on his knees and then leaned forward, claiming the redhead's lips once more. Hiei aligned himself with his partner's entrance and entered slowly, stopping as he felt Kurama pull out of the kiss and suck in a deep breath through clenched teeth. He waited until he seen the man below him relax, slowly inching himself into the heat of the redhead, stopping until he could see Kurama relax again. Once buried deep into Kurama's core, Hiei stayed there, letting Kurama shiver around him, wrapping his arms around Hiei's neck.

"Please... Hiei, don't stop..." Kurama whispered into his ear as he writhed below Hiei's muscular body.

Hiei obliged him and rocked into him, causing him to gasp, but the sound was of pleasure, not pain. Hiei continued to rock gently until the gasps turned to a string of pleasurable moans. Once the pleasure started to build for the redhead, Hiei picked up his pace, rocking his hips harder into the core of the one below him. Kurama tightened his grip around Hiei's neck, crying out at each thrust that Hiei delivered, each one growing harder and faster in pace. The position was not enough for Hiei, and so Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist. He lifted the redhead until he was sitting on his lap, his legs spread on either side of him.

Kurama cried out at the change of position, for it drove Hiei farther into him. Hiei held him close as he waited for Kurama to adjust to the newer position. "Put your feet flat, trust me to hold you up."

Kurama nodded and moved, his knees coming up higher as his feet planted onto the soft carpet of the floor. He gasped, for this pushed Hiei even farther into him. Hiei thrust upwards, Kurama gasping at the contact. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders, holding on for dear life as Hiei thrust into him, taking him to the edge again. Hiei reached between them, one hand still holding him by the hips, while the other came between them to grasp Kurama's abandoned cock. Kurama cried out, for Hiei had began to thrust and pump him harder than before. His cries came nonstop, for Hiei didn't stop. He thrust harder and harder, bordering Kurama with pain and pleasure. The position was erotic, but caused more pain than pleasure, but then again it was pleasure that was driving through the pain. "What should I do?"

Kurama knew what he was talking about. "Stay... don't... ne... In...please..."

Hiei thrust again, sending Kurama over the edge with a loud, window shattering cry, his essence spilling in between them, coating them with Kurama's sticky essence. Hiei was right behind him with another well aimed and hard thrust, he came, Kurama crying out again as he was filled with Hiei's warm seed. Kurama fell limp in Hiei's arms, as Hiei wrapped his other arm around him again. Kurama's breathing was ragged, coming out in heavy pants, stinging his chest as it forced its way out.

Hiei was breathing hard too, for he was surprised that Kurama was able to take him without begging him to stop. He sighed lightly as he felt Kurama press his head to his shoulder.

"I can... I can see why you would prefer to skip the foreplay," Kurama said, his breath still not steady after a few minutes.

Hiei smiled as he hugged the redhead closer. "Not many people can handle me... I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Kurama frowned. "You didn't. I thought you were amazing."

Hiei smirked. He didn't know many people that could handle such a harsh lover and still have the strength at the end to say that the loving was amazing. He kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to say too much to him.

Kurama sighed heavily and pulled away. "I know... Hiei. You had a rough start to life... I can't blame you for anything that doesn't seem normal. Nothing was normal for you when you were growing up. I can't instantly assume that you will be the same as any other person that I might have been with."

Hiei frowned at him. "You said that you haven't been with anyone in four years."

Kurama blushed. "No... I said that I haven't been topped in four years. I've only been single for about a year."

Hiei frowned. What?! Hiei shook his head and unwrapped his arms from Kurama's waist. "You lied to me."

Kurama was forced to the floor and he looked up at Hiei as he stood up. "No I didn't, Hiei. When you asked me if I was seeing anyone... I said the truth... When you asked if I had been topped before... again I said the truth. Nothing that I have said to you has been a lie."

Hiei blinked, where had that burst of anger come from... he knew but it still baffled him as to why he would snap at Kurama like that. He shook his head and sighed heavily, sinking to his knees. Kurama sat up and looked at him. "Hiei.. what is wrong? A moment ago, you were fine... but... why the sudden change?"

Hiei shook his head. "Nothing... I've told you before... trust is a hard thing to give to people. Sometimes my mouth gets the better of me... and I don't know how or why."

Kurama frowned. "I didn't mean to decieve you in any way, Hiei. I'm sorry..."

Hiei took his hand and shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Kurama... It's not you. I just... sometimes I look for ways that people can hurt me and lash out on them. I can't help it, Kurama. My childhood taught me to be hard, and to watch out for myself. I swear... I meant nothing by it."

Kurama smiled lightly and scooted closer to Hiei, wrapping an arm around him, "You don't have to apologize to me either, Hiei. I can see why you would look for the evil in everyone you meet. I can see that you are just defending yourself... you don't have to explain it to me. I just want you to see... that you can trust me. I wouldn't hurt you. I would die before I did."

Suddenly, the lights came on around them, and the digital clock on the wall beeped as it readjusted its time. Kurama looked at the time and smiled. "Merry Christmas Hiei."

Hiei looked at him, then glanced at the clock and seen that it was almost one o clock in the morning. He smiled lightly and kissed the redhead gently. "Merry Christmas, Kurama."

Kurama wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. "This has truly been the best Christmas ever for me. What about you?"

Hiei smirked and nodded. "I guess that you can say that."

Kurama smirked and looked at the lights. "I have an idea. How about we shut down the house and go upstairs. I feel sticky, and I have an interesting way that we can get cleaned up."

Hiei looked at him. With a smile, the redhead stood up and gathered his clothing that was discarded. He folded them under one arm and then held out a hand to Hiei. Hiei smiled lightly and took his hand and followed suit. Maybe Kurama was right... not every person in the world was out to get him. Kurama surely wasn't. As the two new found lovers headed up the stairs, not a sound was heard except for their steady breathing and the soft patter of their feet against the stairs. Kurama closed the door to his bedroom and locked the door and the house fell quiet. Nothing was out of place, the world seemed right, for today was Christmas. And to both lovers it truly was turning out to be the best Christmas ever for them both.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Five: Best Christmas Ever. Sorry it is so short... but my head is hurting and the ideas for this chapter have stopped. Oh well. The couple has formed the bond of new found love. But will that love be torn apart by the true secrets that lie buried deep in the hearts of both of them? Stay tuned to find out... Please leave your comments and reviews and requests in the meantime and I will get back to you soon. Ta ta for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Busted Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Alright, I will jump ahead a bit in this chapter, since we all know where Christmas went for our lovers. In this chapter, the title says it all once again, Hiei and Kurama have been dating for four months now, both know that it is against the rules at work, therefore their relationship is unknown to all. However, what happens when they are busted again, by someone more important than just their fellow coworkers? Without further delay... I give you Chapter Six: Busted Again.**_

))_))_

Kurama sighed heavily as he stepped off of the elevator. It was going to be a long day at work today. Today they had one of the Owners coming in to do a major inspection of how the floor team worked. The Owner and head of the board were two of the toughest people around, that is why their business was so successful. They were ruthless when it came to business. And they were not to be toyed with. On inspection days, everyone was required to wear suits and ties, or dress suits for the females of the office. Kurama hated wearing a suit, it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world, and right now it was proving itself once again. He took off his coat and laid it on the coat rack behind him, with a heavily sigh he sat down and rolled up his sleeves. Several other employees greeted him, but they went about straightening up their desks without receiving a reply from him. Kurama shook his head and opened each of his drawers, nodded as each of them were spotless and everything was organized neatly within. He hated a messy desk, and this was why. If inspection day came around, and he forgot to clean it up, he would get a citation for it. He simply kept it clean, just to avoid one. And he had seen that Botan and Hiei were the same way. They always fiddled with their desks to keep them clean. Speaking of Hiei, Kurama looked up as the bell on the elevator dinged, and Hiei and Botan stepped out, talking to themselves. He smiled lightly, damn Hiei looked fine in a suit. It was a black suit, red collar and a white shirt underneath.

Grubler stepped out of his office, looking around the office at all the employees, some taking calls, others cleaning up. He sighed lightly and looked at his watch on his wrist. "Alright everyone, eyes up here, please."

Hiei and Botan came through the doors, tablets in hand and stopped to stare at the boss. The rest of the floor, even those taking calls put their callers on hold as they listened up, turned to the boss as he straightened his suit blazer. Grubler cleared his throat and continued. "Today is gonna be neat and clean, if you have a problem, ask your floor managers. There is a slight change to the board and Mr. Hakanashi will be bringing the newest member of the board today. From what I have heard about the man, he is just as tough as Hakanashi, so please, be on your best behaviors. He will be standing by, observing each of you, and reporting back to the board any problems that may be seen. So, keep your callers happy, remember to smile and do not disappoint me today. It's not just your jobs on the line here."

With that, Grubler stepped back into his office and the floor resumed its work. Hiei and Botan sighed as the calls started to come in at an alarming rate. Hiei stole a glance at Kurama, who smiled back as he took the call that he was working on. Hiei wanted so bad to walk over and just touch him, but no one knew of their relationship... and today would be the worst day for it to be revealed. Hiei looked down at his shirt, wishing that he could roll up his sleeves, but he knew that doing that would reveal his tattoo. Botan came to stand by him and smiled at him. "Don't be nervous. They do this twice a year, and they aren't as mean as they seem."

Hiei snorted. "I did some research on them already. They both are hardcore businessmen. How can you say that they are lenient in any way?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders. "I can't. But it seems to help me get through their meetings."

Hiei smirked, that was one way to do it. Busting your ass off while they were here was another way to go. And that was Hiei's plan. He would keep himself occupied with the job so that he didn't have to stand around long enough for them to interview him separately. Almost as if on cue, one of the bellboys rushed through the door to the left. "They just pulled up! Be on guard!"

Hiei looked at the young boy as he turned and ran back out the door from which he came. He was one of the file clerks. He had a perfect view out the window and could see anyone that came or went. Hiei was grateful for the heads up though. As was the rest of the office. Botan made herself busy by attending to one of the calls that was being difficult. Hiei sighed heavily as he looked around, not a single other light was on. As he heard the elevator bell ding behind him, he spotted a light nearby, thankful for it at that present time. He walked over to the desk as the door of the elevator opened.

Kurama glanced up as the two men stepped out from the elevator. Only the owner could be seen, the other man was still standing behind him as they took to walking around the office, outside of the glass windows. Kurama got a call and pressed the talk button on his phone, instantly being drawn back to his work. Hiei looked up and seen the two men circling the large glass office like they were vultures. They both had tablets in their hands, tapping away at them furiously as they observed them. Kurama pressed his button to turn on his light, indicating that he needed assistance. Hiei walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder.

"What's up?" Hiei asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"The Russians are back," he stated and leaned back as Hiei shuddered.

Hiei wasn't shuddering, he was shaking. This couple was having sex while talking to him the last time. "Please be decent this time..."

Kurama crossed his arms and chuckled lightly, Hiei had told him exactly what was going on during their last call. Hiei sighed heavily as he picked up the phone and pressed talk, instantly replacing his accent with Russian words that had no meaning to Kurama. But that was fine, for he loved to hear Hiei talk in other languages. During one of their dates at a French restaurant, he learned that Hiei was fluent in French, Russian, German and even Greek. The way he spoke it sent tingles down his spine as he listened to Hiei manage the call, ignoring what he typed on the screen.

He looked at his watch, smiling that it was almost his lunch time. He was surprised how quickly this day was actually going. The callers that were needing assistance were keeping them all busy, and no one even had the time to look up and dread the two men that continued to circle them on the outside of the office. He still hadn't seen them yet, and that was fine. It someone was unlucky enough to be caught alone by them, it meant a long interview. And that was something NO ONE in the office wanted to do.

"Hello," Hiei said snapping his fingers in Kurama's ear, making him jump. Kurama looked up at him and seen that he had hung up the phone and was nodding to the screen. "They need a bellboy to help with their luggage. It was lost at the airport and seems like it finally arrived."

Kurama nodded and pressed the send button on the bellboy request. He looked at his watch and then seen Hiei reach over his desk and flip off the light switch there. Kurama shuddered lightly as Hiei's arm brushed his shoulder. Hiei shook his head as he stood up straight, then he looked at his watch. Lunchtime already. Thank God.

Several of the other employees stood up from their desks and headed for the break room. Hiei walked to his office and pulled open his drawer to place his tablet inside. The two men circling the office appeared over his desk and cast two shadows over Hiei's desk. DAMN, Hiei thought, as he looked up and smiled lightly at them. "Can I help you?"

"I have been going over your files here, Mr. Jaganshi," the tall skinny man said as he pushed his long black hair over his shoulder. "And I must say that I am impressed. Only hired five months ago, and yet already promoted to Floor Manager. Impressive."

Hiei swallowed lightly as he nodded. "I am a quick learner."

The larger man chuckled. "It says so in your files too. I am surprised that you do not mention your ability to speak other languages in your resume though."

Hiei swallowed hard. Uh-oh... how was he going to explain that one. "I am... still learning them. I know Russian... but haven't mastered any others just yet."

The bulky man nodded as he looked at the tablet in his hands. "We get a record of every single interaction with the callers, and it seems to me that you are able to speak French and German pretty well. And yet... no mention of it in your files."

Hiei winced... that meant... shit... all those shitty words he had typed about some of the customers were on that tablet before him. The taller man chuckled lightly. "But your interactions with callers is quite amusing. The words printed here sound more like a warning to the bellboys than insulting. Except for one or two. And I am sure that you will keep your words to a respectful tone from here on out, right?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes, sir. I will."

"Good," the bulky man said. "Now I believe that you were heading to lunch? Don't want to waste your time dilly dallying."

Hiei nodded and walked to the break room. Several of the other coworkers looked up as he came into the room, not visibly sweating, but shaken enough that they knew what happened. Kurama frowned lightly as Hiei walked to the coffee pot and poured him a cup. "What happened?"

Hiei leaned against the counter next to Kurama and sighed lightly. "They pointed out that I never mentioned that I am bi-lingual in my resume. And they pointed out that some of my words about the callers is a bit disrespectful."

One of the women standing there winced at that. "Ouch. What did they do? Give you a citation for that?"

Hiei shook his head. "It was just a warning, but I doubt it will be the same the next time around."

Kurama shook his head. "I still have yet to see them clearly. What did they look like?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "I was too busy trying not to look at them to notice."

Kurama chuckled lightly. They did seem to have that effect on almost everyone that came across their path. Several of the coworkers returned to the office, leaving only Hiei and Kurama alone in the break room. Kurama sighed lightly and glanced at Hiei, something was off. What had really happened? He was going to find out. "Alright, now that we are alone... what happened?"

Hiei looked at him and shook his head. "I told you... it was just a brief encounter, them pointing out several details. That's all."

Kurama frowned. "You are hiding something from me, Hiei. You know I hate it when you do that."

Caught up in their conversation, they did not notice the large bulky figure that was standing in the doorway listening intently to what they had to say.

"Kurama, I told you. It was nothing," Hiei said. "Trust me. I am not hiding anything."

Kurama scoffed as he sat his mug of tea on the counter beside them. "Then why do I not believe you. What is it about them that has you so distracted? You haven't looked up at me since you walked through those doors."

Hiei shook his head and looked down. "Nothing."

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe you, Hiei. How do you expect me to trust you when you are clearly lying to me? I can see it all over your face."

Hiei growled lightly and looked up at him. "Since when don't you trust me? I have given you no reason to not trust me before."

"No you haven't," Kurama said. "But you ARE hiding something from me. What is it?"

"I have met Mr. Hakanashi before," Hiei snapped. "He owns another company that I used to work for and he didn't bring it up."

Kurama blinked. "Did he recognize you?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, and that is what scares me, Kurama. I was fired for having a relationship with a coworker there. I don't want it to happen again!"

The man standing in the door way cleared his throat, making them both jump and turned to him. Hiei's face when white as his eyes landed on non other than Mr. Hakanashi himself.

"I do remember you, Hiei," the man said as he crossed his arms across his chest and walked towards him. "I kept my mouth shut to see if you had changed at all. But clearly you haven't."

Hiei swallowed harshly as he looked up at the man. Kurama frowned and looked down. "Please... sir... this is on me."

The man turned to him and shook his head. "It takes two to tango Mr. Minamino. And Hiei is a very good person to tango with, apparently. For it has cost him three jobs in the past."

Kurama blinked and glanced at Hiei. The man chuckled lightly. "Apparently, secret keeping is something else that he is good at."

Kurama looked at his partner, who simply stared down at the floor, his fists clenched at his side. But the man chuckled lightly. "At least I am the only one that knows about this. Unlike the last time, when you two went around telling everyone. You are quite possessive, ya know Hiei. It is something that makes me smile, because I was just like that when I was your age. But trust me, it will get you nowhere in life if you flaunt everything about."

Kurama picked up his tea, he needed something for his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He took a sip and looked up just as the doors behind the bulky man opened. Kurama gasped as his eyes went wide, his face drained of color and the mug fell from his hands, shattering as it hit the floor. "Jesus Christ, no."

The man smiled as he approached. His sadistic smile was like a knife twisting in Kurama's gut as the man came to stand next to his business partner. "Hello Kurama, long time no see."

Hiei looked up at Kurama and seen that look of terror on his face. He frowned as he looked at the man across from him. The man looked at Kurama in a way that made his blood boil. The skinny man held up a hand, and suddenly everything went dark, as they both collapsed to the floor.

))_))_

Kurama groaned lightly as he shook his head. The groan was no more from the pain shooting through his shoulders. He opened his eyes, there was nothing, only darkness. He tried to shift his shoulders, to move his arms, but the sounds of chains moving behind him made him jump. Oh-No! He tried to move his arms, even his hands, but they were bound together by the chains behind him. He growled lightly, this shit was getting old. He sat up straight, his head feeling dizzy... that was odd, he was leaning forward and it was only his bound hands behind him that were holding him from hitting the floor. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was talking to Kurama about the encounter he had had with Mr. Hakanashi... oh no...

"Kurama," he said lightly, his voice strangled and weak. He groaned as he sat back on his heels, hoping that the simple shift in position would help the stinging in his arms, but it didn't help. How long had he been in that position? He heard chains moving beside him, only a few feet away. He heard groaning as the person came to beside him. "Kurama?"

"Hiei?" the soft voice came back to him in the dark. "Where are we? What happened?"

Hiei heard the chains moving again, and then he heard the hiss of pain as Kurama was discovering he was chained as well. Hiei thought about what had happened. But something overpowered his train of thought. "You are a demon, aren't you?"

Kurama sighed heavily in the dark. "I can ask the same question about you. But to answer you, yes, I am."

Hiei looked down, a pang of betrayal in his chest. "Why did you lie to me?"

Kurama scoffed beside him. "What was I supposed to do? Come out and say on the first date 'Oh by the way, I'm a sixteen hundred year old fox demon from a different world'?"

"You could have told me," Hiei said softly, the betrayal clear in his voice. "I had a feeling that you were different... I asked you about it several times... how could you keep this from me?"

Kurama sighed lightly beside him and the chains were heard moving around again. Kurama shook his head. "The more people that knew about me, the more danger that I put on them, my mother and myself. I couldn't do that again. I have hurt too many people in the past, I couldn't let the hurt continue."

Suddenly, a bright, blinding white light came on, causing both of the chained demons to flinch back as the light surrounded them. Hiei shook his head, glancing at Kurama beside him, who simply had his face turned to the side. Kurama's emerald eyes finally opened and looked at him, and he sighed lightly. "I should have told you, Hiei. I'm sorry."

Hiei nodded lightly, but before he could speak, the iron sounds of a key in a metal lock was heard across the room. They both turned and looked, seeing two men step forward. They were the same men from the office earlier. They looked different however... their suits were gone and they were wearing outfits belonging to a fighting league. They both wore masks over the lower halves of their faces and they walked into the room and stopped in front of Kurama and Hiei.

"Bui..." Hiei spat. "I might have known."

The bulky man chuckled lightly as he looked down at the smaller man. "Now that it is YOU that finally recognizes me... We can finish what we started years ago."

Hiei growled up to the man, barring his teeth at him, making the thick man laugh harder. Kurama however, never took his eyes off the man in front of him. Hiei glanced at the other man, hating the way that he was staring down at his partner. He silently vowed, before the end, he was going to enjoy killing him.

"That is if you get the chance to do so, little one," the taller man beside Bui said coldly, barely taking his eyes off Kurama long enough to glance at him. "You mean nothing to me. I can kill you with a flick of my wrist."

Hiei growled and tried to move, but the chains held him fast. "By the time that I am done with both of you, I will look down on your bloody corpses and smile."

Kurama glanced at Hiei beside him, seeing the death glare that he was sending the taller man. He smiled lightly and knew for a fact that Hiei meant every single word. But Kurama knew what this man could do... he knew his strengths and knew that the man had no weaknesses. "Your fight is with me, Karasu. Leave him out of it."

The taller demon looked down at him and smirked. "A threat from your lover, one that involves me, brings him into our fight, Youko. You should have thought about the implications of bringing him into your life. Know that he may not live to see the end of your days."

"Enough of this," Bui said harshly and pulled out a chair from the little table behind him. He twisted it around and sat on it, with his arms laying across the top of it. "Down to business. The both of you seem to be in a bit of a predicament... seems that you both belong to us... and yet you have each other."

Hiei looked up at Bui and growled. "I belong to no man!"

"Oh, Hiei, but you do," Bui said, and a dark chuckle erupted from his chest as the two chained demons felt the cold sweat begin to form and roll down their backs. "And Kurama has a deal with Karasu, one pretty similar to ours."

Hiei's eyes widened as he pulled at his chains. "You touch my sister and I will tear your heart from your chest."

Bui smirked behind the mask. "The deal was, your body, for her safety. You signed a contract with me. You belong to me."

"And you belong to me, Kurama," Karasu said coldly. "Otherwise, I will find that lovely daughter of yours and take her for my own."

Kurama growled at him and pulled at his chains. "You leave Kiara out of this!"

Hiei looked at him and felt his mouth fall open, daughter? He had a kid? Bui and Karasu laughed as they both turned and walked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and Kurama sighed lightly. He turned and looked at Hiei, seeing a look of pure shock and betrayal on his face. Hiei shook his head and looked away.

"This entire relationship... has been built on lies and secrets..." Hiei said lightly. "How do we trust each other?"

Kurama sighed heavily. "I can only hope that what we have is strong enough to survive this."

Hiei looked up at him, seen a tiny smile of hope in Kurama's eye and sighed lightly. "I hope it is too."

))_))_

End of Chapter Six: Busted Again. And so... not exactly the way you thought it was gonna go again, huh? Haha. So Will Kurama and Hiei be able to keep their relationship strong, even with the tortures of Bui and Karasu... or will it destroy them both? Please leave your comment, reviews and requests and I will get back to you soon. Ta ta for now.


	7. Chapter 7: Stronger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Now... our favorite lovers have been captured by the evil Bui and Karasu, and all of their secrets are coming to the surface. Will it tear them apart or make their bond even stronger than before? And how will Hiei take the fact that Kurama has a daughter? Warning: This chapter contains rape and abuse... do not like, then do not read. I do not support any forced or unwanted sex by any means. This is just a story from my twisted mind. So without further adieu... I give you Chapter Seven: Stronger.  
**_

))_))_

Kurama groaned as he shifted his position again. "So tell me, Hiei... how long ago did you sign that contract with Bui?"

Hiei sighed heavily knowing that the only way that their relationship would survive was if they started being completely honest with each other and telling the truth. "Thirty five years ago."

Kurama blinked and glanced at him. "How old are you exactly?"

The sound of the slightly shocked tone in Kurama's voice made Hiei chuckle lightly. "Two hundred and twelve. They younger that I start somewhere, the longer that I can stay... Makes sense to start off at eighteen."

"Hmm... I would have never guessed that," Kurama said and looked at him with a slight smile on his face. "You know for an older fella... I have to say that you look incredible."

Hiei snorted. "Says the sixteen hundred year old sitting next to me..." Hiei said, wincing at the pain in his arms.

"Touche'," Kurama said lightly.

Before their conversation could continue, Bui and Karasu walked into the room, each holding two things. A piece of paper in one hand, and a thick collar in the other. They sat the papers in front of the two imprisoned and sat pens on top of the pages. "Sign them."

Bui stared down at the defiant Hiei. "Bite me." Hiei snapped, trying to sound more fierce than he looked at the moment.

"Then your sister will take your place," Bui stated simply. "I have spent many nights dreaming about her screaming underneath me."

Hiei growled up at him. "You touch my sister and it will be the last thing you do."

"Then sign the fucking contract like a good boy, and she will be safe," Bui snapped.

Before Hiei could speak again, Karasu sighed heavily beside the bulky man. "The same applies to you, Kurama. Sign the contract, and that foxy daughter of yours gets to remain free and continue to raise a family of her own. Refuse, and I will kill your granddaughter and take your daughter to my bed, is that clear."

The words struck Kurama like a freight train. Granddaughter? He looked down at the paper, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, before he glanced at Hiei. He shook his head. "You are such a liar... Kiara died, twenty three years ago!"

Hiei looked down... Kurama never mentioned it... he had another family in the Demon World... one that was expanding without his knowledge... but he could tell that Kurama truly believed that his daughter was dead. Karasu's laughter rang out, snapping both prisoners out of their thoughts as they looked up at him.

"Then refuse, because I would much rather have that gorgeous woman in my bed, defeated by the loss of her only child," Karasu said coldly. "You have no idea what goes on here in Demon World, fox. For she made it out of the attack that you failed to survive. Her people saved her life, tried to save yours, but you unfortunately were already gone before they could. She lives, somewhere underground with her charming little girl and the rest of her people. Your death only made them stronger... funny, considering they went from having you as their leader to having her as their new leader."

Kurama frowned at the man. "You lie."

Karasu shrugged his shoulder. "Then I take it that you refuse to sign."

"Even if she were alive... you would never find her," Kurama said darkly. "She is too smart to let herself get captured. If she did get captured... no chain, no prison could hold her. She has proved that on many occasion."

"Then we will have to change that," Karasu said flatly. "For here you are, the once powerful Youko Kurama and yet... simple chains are able to hold you down."

Kurama growled at him, Hiei looked at Kurama... that name sounded awfully familiar. He had heard it before when he lived in Demon World. Before either one could speak, Bui stepped forward, kicked the paper and pen out from in front of Hiei and bent down before him. "Fuck it... I don't have time for this bullshit."

Hiei turned his head, just in time to see Bui crouched in front of him with the collar in his hands. He leaned away, but the chains didn't exactly give him much room to go. The thick collar connected with Hiei's neck and snapped shut around it. Hiei gasped as he felt pins drive into his neck at three different sides of his neck. Bui smirked darkly as he stood back up.

"The barbs will keep your powers dormant," Bui said as he looked down at Hiei. "When the effects take full control... you will be completely under MY control. Doing as I say... without a single thought of resistance."

Hiei growled lightly, but winced as one of the barbs pinched him again. Kurama looked over at him, seen the pain in his face and turned to Karasu... who stood there looking at the long ago fox. Karasu smirked as he turned on his heel and the two men walked out of the room, leaving only one of the prisoners in a collar. Kurama looked over at his partner, seen the little demon wince again.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shook his head. "This thing... the barbs are digging in.."

Kurama frowned, knowing that soon enough he would know exactly what Hiei was going through... however the thought came to mind. Why didn't Karasu just collar him right then and their like Bui had done to Hiei? Karasu was always a twisted man, loving to play mind games. But Hiei's voice brought him out of his thoughts with a smirk.

"So... a demon and another family... huh?" Hiei said, the pain he was experiencing ringing clear as his voice broke slightly.

Kurama sighed. "Kiara and I were on a heist years ago... but it went wrong. Kiara was killed, and so was I. I don't believe Karasu, that she is alive. For the blankness of her eyes told me that she was gone before I was."

Hiei looked over at him. "But you are hoping that he is right... that she is alive and well with a baby."

Kurama glanced at him and smiled weakly. "I would be thrilled... overjoyed to know that she was alive, but I just cannot believe what Karasu says. He knows which buttons to push of mine, Hiei. He knows that Kiara was always my soft spot. My one true weakness. I would do anything for her."

Hiei smiled. "Sounds like Yukina. I would do anything to protect my sister."

"You will see her again, Hiei," Kurama said softly. "I know you will."

Hiei looked away. "I doubt it. Bui was the one that separated us before... for five years... and this was how it all started for me."

Kurama sighed heavily as he looked down. They were so much alike... imprisoned by two maniacs with nothing better to do than to torture other demons, using their weaknesses against them. He shook his head. He knew that deep down, Hiei was remembering how it all began for him... and just wished that there was something that he could do, he could see that Hiei was in pain, and not just from the barbaric collar around his neck.

__Hiei's Flashback__

_His arms stung, being chained together and hanging from the ceiling was tougher in person than it looked. Hiei glanced up at his hands, the chains biting into his skin since his hands were the only thing holding him about three feet off the floor. He looked around him, it was dark, and cold. He was a fire demon... he didn't get cold. But I guess with no clothing on, being soaking wet and the cold of this prison, anyone would feel the bite of the cold. Hiei groaned, hearing heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. He knew who it was, he knew what was coming, and still he couldn't hide the shaking of his body. The man behind him chuckled darkly, enjoying the sight of the powerful Youkai hanging defenselessly in front of him. He came around into the little demon's view, loving how he was still defiant and growling at him.  
_

_Before he knew it, the man grabbed his chin, with such force Hiei whimpered lightly. The man smiled at him and Hiei felt the man's fingers pry open his mouth. Hiei shook his head, knowing that if his mouth opened, he was going to choke again. But Bui held him still, forcing the little demon's mouth open with a finger. The second his mouth was open, Hiei felt a bucket of water forced down his throat, choking him with the amount. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut as his throat constricted around the unwanted water, making him cough and choke. Once the bucket of water was done, Hiei took a deep breath, but Bui's fingers didn't leave his mouth... instead another bucket of water came, catching him off guard. _

_Bui stepped back, releasing Hiei as he shook the water from his head and spit out what he could. He smiled as he watched the little fire demon sputter and cough, the actions making the muscles in his bared abdomen clench. He relished in the sound of Hiei gasping for air. The sight was beautiful. Bui stood back, watching Hiei gasp and cough, expelling the water that reached his lungs. As a master of torture... Bui knew that water-boarding someone was one of the best ways for someone to crumble. The cold would get to them and weaken them, making them give you anything that you wanted. In this case, Bui wanted the little demon to submit to him. Become a submissive demon, instead of the natural dominant demon that Fire Demons were known to be. He had never met a Submissive Fire Demon and he wanted to see how long it would take to crack one, even if it meant killing a few in the process. _

_"Submit," Bui snapped simply. _

_Hiei coughed and shook his head, water still pouring from his spiked hair. "Go to hell, then maybe I will."_

_"Defiance will get you nowhere," Bui said and crossed his arms. "Only submitting to me will."_

_"Then I guess none of us are going to get what we want," Hiei said flatly, but the sting in his arms was overpowering. _

_Bui growled... He had done everything to the runt of a fire demon and yet he still wouldn't submit to him. That was the last straw. Bui had lost his patience with Hiei and stepped towards him. He grabbed Hiei's hips and turned him around, making the chains twist around his wrists even harder. If Hiei wouldn't submit willingly, then he was going to force the submission out of him. He pulled out his throbbing cock and pumped it once or twice. He felt Hiei clench, but the action was fine by him, that just meant the screams would be louder, and the submission sooner. _

_Without preparing him in the least, Bui plunged into Hiei's backside, burying himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Hiei cried out, his entire body clenching at the brutal entry. But Bui didn't stop there, he began thrusting, one powerful thrust after the other until he could hear Hiei's whimpering turn to full blown cries. The little demon would submit, he was sure of it. Hiei shook, he hated himself... the man behind him rapped him with such furious meaning... Hiei cried out each time the man's girth hit his prostate. Bui's grip on his hips was painful, as was his brutal thrusts, but that wasn't what Hiei hated the most... it was his own body responding to it. He had been with many partners before, but never once had he been topped. His body betrayed him, slowly hardening at the assault. Bui must have sensed this, for one of his hands released Hiei's hips and grabbed his neglected member, pumping him in harsh synchronicity with the barbaric thrusts. Hiei cried out as his prostate was struck again and again, hating himself for allowing the heat to pool in his lower regions. But something else happened at that moment. Something more painful than any wound that he had endured before. Bui slammed into him, the sound of his hips hitting Hiei's rump was echoing off the walls, but then, Hiei screamed, as Bui penetrated him deeper than he thought possible. He felt the tear inside of him, and Hiei whimpered loudly as he felt the warm liquid start to run down his thighs. _

_Bui snickered and slammed into him again and again, making the screams echo across the room. Hiei shook as his peak approached. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain from his behind drowned out any thoughts. He groaned, the pulls on his cock becoming harder and faster as he could feel that Bui was reaching his peak. Hiei cursed his body for responding to the maniac buried deep into his core. Hated how he could feel his back arching as his peak approached, and most of all, he hated how at the moment of his release, his head dropped back and his head landed on the demon's shoulder, exposing the most sensitive area on any demon. His throat. Bui came, Hiei followed him moments later, and Bui smiled as he pulled out of the demon. _

_"You belong to me, Hiei," Bui said as he clothed himself. "Don't ever forget it. You are mine."_

_End Flashback_

"Hiei? Hiei, please talk to me?" Kurama said desperately beside him.

Hiei shook his head as his vision came back into focus. He looked around him and then his eyes came to rest on his redheaded companion. He seen the look of concern on Kurama's face, seen the wide emerald eyes staring at him... Had Hiei done something to make Kurama worry so? What the hell was the matter with him? Hiei shook his head again, the pain in his neck coming back to him. He hissed as the barbs pinched him again.

"Hiei, please... are you alright?" Kurama pleaded with the little demon to talk to him. But Hiei suddenly couldn't find his voice. Kurama's brows knitted together. "Hiei... please..."

Hiei nodded lightly, his voice finally returning. "I'm... fine."

Kurama sighed lightly. "Hiei, what happened? One second we were talking... the next you were whimpering, staring out at the wall..."

Hiei shook his head. "I'm fine." He repeated. A bit harsher than he needed to say it, but he knew at that moment, that indeed, Kurama had heard some of his memory out loud.

Kurama flinched back, thinking that he had said something wrong. But Kurama couldn't help, seeing his partner shaking as he whimpered next to him had scared him. He knew that he was remembering what had happened. But Kurama couldn't do anything to bring him out of it... Not even shouting at him had snapped him out of it. Hiei looked over at him and could see the hurt and confusion written on the redhead's face. He sighed lightly.

"I'm fine, Kurama, really I am," Hiei said, this time he said it as gently as he could. "Just... memories..."

Kurama sighed lightly. "I know how that goes, Hiei. I have had them too. The candles... well... the Ever Boiling Candle that Karasu used on me still haunts me. That was something so painful, that every time I seen the memory, I could have sworn it was real."

Hiei nodded. Kurama had told him all about the memory that had made him go out in that blizzard on Christmas eve four months ago. He told him about the cuts, and the boiling candle wax that the lunatic had poured into them. He frowned, now Kurama was standing toe to toe with that asshole again, and this time, Kurama had more to lose than before. He did have a family out there, Hiei could feel it. Kurama may not believe Karasu's words... but for some odd reason... Hiei did.

))_))_

Four days later, Kurama was finally collared and he groaned, for he had seen Hiei deal with the pain before him. Kurama whimpered as the barbs pricked his skin, and winced as they pinched again and again. Hiei told him not to move his neck, that the barbs seemed to respond only to movement. At least Karasu and Bui had told them that they would stay together, even if it was only to see each others pain and torture from the lunatics. But the darker demons had yet to attempt to hurt either one of them.

Until the day after Kurama's collar was put on, Karasu came into the room alone and sat in a chair, crossing one leg over the other. He smirked as he looked down at the redhead. Kurama refused to look up at him, and Hiei was the only one who dared stare the crow down. Karasu could see that their bonds were getting stronger, and that had been the only fear of keeping them together. But the thought of breaking each of them by forcing them to watch the other suffer was too sweet of a deal to pass on. Karasu cleared his throat after a few minutes and smiled down at Kurama.

"I have something for you, my fox," Karasu said softly. "A small token of my appreciation for your total submission."

"I've submitted nothing to you, you creepy son of a bitch!" Kurama snapped as he looked up at him for the first time. His emerald green eyes showed no display of fear, but of hatred.

Karasu chuckled lightly and lifted his hand beside him. He snapped his long, ebony fingers and the door behind him opened. Two demons came in, both holding the arm of a struggling demon. Kurama blanched... no... and his worst fears were realized when Karasu walked over to the trio and took the hood that covered the demon's face. Hiei looked to his partner, seen that look on his face and knew for sure... the woman that was standing there was indeed Kurama's daughter. Kurama growled at him and pulled at his bonds, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his neck from the collar.

"Karasu, you slime!" Kurama snapped.

Karasu chuckled as he took one of the girl's arms, nodding for both demons to stand by the door. He then turned and pulled the gag from her mouth, and tossed her to the ground in front of the red head. She landed with a hard grunt, slowly sitting up on her elbows, for her wrists were bound with barbed wire. She looked up, tossing her head to the side to get her hair out of her face, until she came eye to eye with Kurama, when she froze. She looked at him and frowned, shaking her head.

"Such a sight," Karasu said darkly from behind them. "Father and daughter reunited after twenty three years apart. Neither of them knowing that the other was even alive!"

But before the girl could say anything, Karasu grabbed her by her long flowing silver hair and pulled her to her feet. She winced at the pain, and growled at the man who had done it. He smirked and turned her to face her father. "I know that you have a lot to say to one another. But you see, Kurama... you made a deal with me long ago... a deal that would protect your precious little girl."

The woman struggled against the crow as he talked to the redhead that glared up at him, the green eyes sending daggars that could kill. Karasu growled at the girl and shook her, his hand still wrapped tightly around the hair at her scalp.

"But you see, Kiara... he is refusing to make the same deal twice... showing that his love for you has long since passed," Karasu said as he leaned in to place his lips on her cheek. "But mine has yet to fade for you."

"Don't touch me," she snapped and pulled her head away from his lips.

Karasu smiled and kicked the back of her knees, making them buckle and sending her to the ground with a gasp as her knees hit the hard stone. Karasu forced her head up to look Kurama in the face.

"I will ask you one last time, fox... submit to me, or your daughter takes your place," Karasu said darkly.

Kiara shook her head, looking at him and pleading with him to refuse. "He will kill me nonetheless whether you agree or refuse..."

Karasu snapped her head up, silencing her. "Last chance, Kurama. Save your daughter, or save yourself."

Kurama warred with himself, knowing that he couldn't refuse, otherwise his only daughter would die in front of him. Karasu drew a knife from his hip and pressed it to the exposed throat below him. Kurama's eyes went wide, Hiei's as well, as Karasu glared down at him. Kurama looked down and sighed with defeat. "I submit..."

Karasu smiled darkly and pulled the knife away from the throat below him. He chuckled darkly as his hand released the grip on the smooth hair, and Kiara fell forward, landing on her elbows. Karasu turned on his heels and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Kiara sat up, looking at him and shook her head. "Why did you do that! You know what it did to you the last time!"

Kurama had yet to look up from the ground. Hiei looked at him, from his position he couldn't see anything. But Kiara could. She could see his face clearly as she looked up at him. She wasn't furious... Hiei could tell that much, she sounded more hurt than anything. Kiara pushed herself to her knees and crawled to his side. She wrapped her bound wrists around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. She sighed heavily as she felt Kurama's head press into her shoulder. "I lost you once to that lunatic... I can't lose you again."

"I had to," was all that Kurama said. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held him close. She looked over the head of red hair and looked at Hiei. She could see the concern in his eyes, could see that there was something more to him. Hiei looked up at her and frowned, foxes could read minds... that didn't bode well for him. She smiled lightly at him and shook her head at him, silently telling him that his thoughts were safe with her. Kurama's shoulders shuddered under Kiara's arms. She tightened them around him, ignoring the pain that shot up her wrists.

Kiara pulled away, removed her arms from around him and smiled as she pulled his chin up to look at him. "I got you out once... I will do it again."

Kurama shook his head. "Last time you were not bound and in the same position as me. Things don't happen the same way twice."

She smiled at him and held up her wrists. "Simple barbed wire... no energy cuffs of any kind. I could easily draw energy from around me."

Kurama looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as Hiei cleared his throat. She looked at him. "One question, genius... you are still locked in here with us... how do you plan to get all three of us out of here?"

Kurama chuckled lightly and looked at him. "Don't underestimate her, Hiei. She is more devious than I was. More manipulative too."

"Am not," she snapped and looked back at Kurama. "I use what you gave me, and that is all."

"I am the one who taught you to be devious and manipulative," Kurama stated flatly. She smirked with a small nod of her head.

"True," she said. "But I have learned a few things since I've been on my own."

"Like how to raise a family," Kurama said lightly.

Kiara looked at him and frowned. She hadn't mentioned her daughter to him. "How? Who told you?"

Kurama nodded to the door and Kiara frowned. "Karasu must have you under closer surveillance than you thought."

This didn't sit too well with Kiara. She shook her head, growling lightly at the man. She knew right then that she had to get them all out, but then she turned to Hiei. She was wondering why risk getting three out... but the look in his eye told her one thing. He was the mate of her father. She sighed lightly and shook her head. Oh well... she could manage to get three out instead. She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest. Hiei frowned at her and glanced to Kurama who just shook his head. "Leave her be. It's how she thinks."

Hiei shook his head and looked at the girl before him. Her long silver hair was like a river running down her shoulders, coiling on the ground around her feet. Must be at least down to her knees, Hiei thought. Her ears atop her head were listening around her as she had her head sitting on her arms around her knees. The most interesting thought of her, was the long silver tail that was flipping around her feet, tapping the ground every so often. If this was Kurama's daughter from his previous form... wait...

Hiei looked at Kurama and then back to Kiara... the resemblance... he recognized it instantly. He DID know the Youko... he had met him years ago. Back when he was young.

__Hiei's Flashback__

_Hiei whimpered as he stomach growled again. He was so hungry. It had been at least two days since he had last had something to eat and the effects of no food were starting to show. He had no energy, no drive to get up and look for food. But then... Hiei sat up from his tree branch and sniffed the air. Someone was cooking something... smelled good, whatever it was. Maybe if he could sneak into the camp, maybe he could get something to eat without getting caught. Hiei jumped down from the tree, taking off in the direction of the smell, literally letting his nose guide him. He came to a clearing in the dense woods and smiled as he seen a tiny campfire there, with a pot sitting over the fire. He sniffed the air as he looked around. There.. he spotted only one man. Perhaps he could sneak in, but then he frowned. The ears and tail only meant one thing... either a wolf demon or a fox demon was the one sitting there. He grabbed his stomach as it gurgled again, this time louder now that he was smelling food. He gasped lightly as he seen the ears of the demon turn his direction. He hid behind the tree in front of him as he watched the demon stand up and walk to the fire. He threw something into the fire and then stood up straight, wiping his hands together, getting whatever it was from them._

_The demon standing there then glanced over his shoulder and smirked. He knew that there was someone there, he could smell him. But the energy levels were low, so they were no threat to him. The demon simply put his hands on his hips and turned to the edge of the trees. "Come out, I know you are there."_

_Hiei cursed himself, but his growling stomach lurched him forward, hoping by a slim chance that he could appeal to the demon's better nature. He stepped from behind the tree and looked down as the tall demon approached him._

_Youko looked down at the boy, tiny, even for a demon. He frowned as he looked the little boy over, rags for clothes, dirt covered his body and hair. This poor thing... he looked starved... the stomach growling at him confirming his thoughts. He sighed lightly and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't expecting to share his meal... but the poor kid in front of him needed it more than he did. He knelt down in front of the little boy, his golden eyes softening at him. "You hungry?"  
_

_Hiei's eyes lit up as he looked up at the fox demon. He nodded and swallowed hard, the thought of food making his mouth water. Youko stood up and held out his hand to him. Hiei cautiously took it and the fox led him into the clearing. He sat him down near the food, Hiei leaned forward and peaked into the pot. The youko beside him chuckled lightly as he dipped a bowl into the pot, bringing it up. He handed the bowl to the little boy and watched in amazement as he scarfed it down within a few minutes, not caring that it had just come from a boiling pot. He dished out another serving and again, the boy ate it within minutes. Youko shook his head, knowing that it would be a few more hours before he was able to catch anything else to eat. But the kid was enjoying the meal, even though it was only rabbit stew with a few vegetables that he had grown. But he watched as the kid simply ate it, not caring what it was, and he wondered how long it had been since the little guy had eaten. _

_But something rattled in the bushes behind him and he turned his head to look. He sighed heavily as he seen several chipmunks playing around the tree, chasing each other for the nut that was found. He shook his head and turned back to the boy, but he was gone. He frowned and looked around, but the kid was long gone. Youko frowned as he looked down at the bowl, which was empty and slightly spinning on the rock that he was once sitting. He was fast... he didn't even hear him leave. _

_Hiei sighed heavily as he ran from the clearing, not daring to look back. The food was just enough to get him through the night, but the pain of being so hungry had yet to leave him. He didn't care. He needed to get away, the thought of being caught by someone scared him more than the growling of his stomach did. _

_End Flashback_

Hiei smiled lightly as his thoughts returned to the here and now, but he frowned as he seen Kiara staring at him. She turned back to her father and held her hands out towards Hiei. Kurama chuckled lightly at them and shook his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei snapped as he looked at the redhead next to him.

"If you are done visiting La La Land... I was asking you a question," Kiara said to him. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Hiei nodded, not sure how she came to that conclusion so quickly. But if freedom was the end prize, then hell yes he was ready. Kurama smiled lightly at the fire demon. For some odd reason, Hiei thought Kurama was somehow looking in on his vision. But that was impossible... sure foxes could read minds, but Kurama was a human, at the present moment. Kurama looked up and watched Kiara stand up to her feet. She stretched lightly and walked to the window there. She looked out and smiled lightly.

"I sure hope you two can swim," she said as she turned back to them. "There is a lake below the fortress. If we jump, then we can swim across, the forest beyond that will cover us to the dens."

Kurama nodded, and Hiei frowned. Dens? That meant underground... he hated underground. He swallowed lightly as he glanced at Kurama.

"Relax, Hiei," Kurama said lightly, "Our dens are like houses, dug in our fox forms to make them big enough to stand up straight."

"Get out of my head, Kurama," Hiei snapped, realizing that the redhead indeed could read minds.

Kiara smiled as she head the doors unlocking behind her. She quickly sat on the ground next to Kurama and leaned her head on his shoulder, pretending to be asleep. Hiei shook his head, there is no way that they were going to buy that. But then again, the girl did seem a lot stronger than he thought. If she was the daughter of the great Youko Kurama, then she had to have some strength about her.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Seven: Stronger. Alrighty then... so this chapter just shows you how the bond between lovers gets stronger with each new crossroad that is passed. I hope you were able to follow that... if not, sorry. But anyways... up next is a mind shattering chapter of escape, home, and above all else, true reunions. A/N: Hiei and Kurama do not go back to the Human World in this story... that is just the way that this one turned out. Sorry if you were hoping that they would.

So for now, I hope you all enjoyed and are going to leave me some comments, reviews or requests for another story or even this one, and I will be happy to get back to you soon. So until next time. Ta ta for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Going Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Now... Kiara has been reunited with her long lost father and now she must get them and his mate out of the prison that they have all found themselves in. She leads the two lovers on a journey with a heartwarming ending, and one that is just what the two wanted. However, it will not be the end, because I have more in store for this story. No trilogies or even a sequel.. just more chapters. He he... now without further delays I give you Chapter Eight: Going Home.  
**_

))_))_

Kiara listened as the footsteps came into the room. She had her head on Kurama's shoulders, and her eyes were closed. Kurama shook his head, whispering don't as per her plan.

"Shut up, Kurama," Karasu spat and came even closer, to stand next to the sleeping she-fox. He smirked as he bent down and lifted her by one of her arms, pulling her to her feet, and disturbing her sleep. "Up you go, foxy."

But before Karasu knew it, Kiara pulled her arm free and wrapped it around his throat, pulling the barbed wire to the spot below his Adam's apple. That spot was sensitive to all demons, and even a prick from barbed wire would tear it open. She pulled back as he knee went into his back. Karasu's eyes flew open as the wire came around his throat. He gasped as he tried to grip it, but there was no room, considering it was literally just on her wrists. The combined strength of the fox pulling the wire against his throat, and her weight pulling backwards on her wrists, Karasu sank to his knees as he felt the air pull from his lungs. Kurama and Hiei watched as she took his to the floor, only releasing him when he was face down on the stone. The attack was silent, as her wrists had been pressed on his vocal cords, therefore disabling them. She smirked as she stood up and extracted her claws from her nails. They cut at the wire around her wrists, and seconds later her wrists pulled apart and she rubbed the cuts on both wrists.

She bent down beside him and felt his pockets, having heard the jingle of keys as he had approached her. She smiled as she felt them in his front right pocket. She reached in, extracting them and smiled as she stood up straight. She looked at the keys and frowned, shit, that was a lot of keys. She bent to her knees behind Kurama and tried one key. She then pulled back as she fished out another, trying four keys until she found the right one. Kurama sighed heavily as his right arm loosened and he pulled it in front of him, wincing as the loud pop was heard. She unlocked the second cuff and he was free. She stood up and walked to crouch behind Hiei. She tried the same key and frowned as it didn't fit into the lock. She growled lightly as she tried several more keys, the minutes slipping away before her very eyes. She could hear footsteps approaching as she glanced at Kurama who had stood up a moment before.

Kurama heard the movements down the hall and walked to the door, he frowned and turned back to her. "Hurry, Kiara. The guards are coming."

"Patients is a virtue, papa," she said as she tried another key, no luck.

Hiei sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I highly doubt that Karasu had the key. Bui must have it."

She looked up at him and frowned. She tried the last two keys on the keyring and frowned again as Hiei's suspicion turned out to be correct. Damn it, she was going to have to get the keys from him too. She stood up and walked to the door, leaning up against the opposite wall of her father. He laid flat against the wall as the guards came closer to the door.

"How many?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Five," he said, glancing around the corner of the wall. "Plus weapons."

She shook her head. "That was already a given, seeing as to how they are GUARDS."

He frowned at her, wrinkling his nose in disapproval at her sarcasm. She wrinkled hers right back at him and they both heard the snicker from Hiei behind them, commenting on how they were definitely related. Kiara and Kurama stood on opposite sides of the doorway and waited until the guards dared to enter. When they came in, two of them came in, gasping to see that Karasu was laying face down on the ground. They didn't think twice, they rushed in to help him. But before they got two feet into the room, Kiara's foot came up and connected with one of their necks, knocking him clear off his feet. Kurama's elbow hit the other in the face, and he crumpled like a sack of potatoes beside the other one. The other three guards sounded the alarm, shouting at the top of their lungs that there was a prisoner escape. Kiara seen the three press into the room, two instantly grabbing at both foxes that stood free of their chains. Kiara was able to defeat the guard that had come after her, her claws raking across his chest before he could swing at her. She turned and seen the guard strike Kurama, knocking him to the ground. She growled as she seen a dagger on the belt of the man below her, she picked it up and aimed. Just as the man raised his spear to skewer the fox on the ground, the knife came to hit it's target, the back of the man's neck, right through the jugular.

Just as the knife was thrown, the third and final guard swung his spear, knocking Kiara to the ground, but her hands hit the ground first and she was able to kick herself upright. The guard frowned as he held his spear out to her, the smile on her face unnerving him. She held out two of her fingers and a tiny leaf appeared as she turned them slightly. He jumped at the fox, his spear aimed at her heart, but before the arrowhead at the end of the spear could strike, Kiara's leaf grew to the size of a sword, and she cut the end of the spear, leaving the guard staring at the broken end like some scene from a comedy show. He had made the wrong decision to take his eyes off of the girl before him, for when he looked up, her foot was the only thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious.

However, the fight was not over, for just as the third guard fell and Kurama got to his feet, the room began to fill with guards. Kurama and Kiara back up, blocking Hiei's vision of the guards and the larger man that stepped through the crowd of soldiers. He frowned as he looked down and seen Karasu's lifeless body feet away from the two foxes standing there defensively. He growled lightly as he turned back to the foxes and took a step forward.

"Now you two will die," he said coldly as he stepped towards them, "And I will bury your bodies together."

Kurama tightened the grip on his whip, growling lightly, but stopped when Kiara raised a hand. The entire room's energy changed, as suddenly a large wall of thorns and vines and venomous plants arose around the trio, shielding them from the oncoming crowd. Bui stepped back as several of the vines came at him, scratching him deeply across the face, arm and his stomach. But the sound on the other side of the wall was what caught his attention.

Kiara smiled as she held out her hand on the other side of the wall. "That's mama's baby..." she cooed lightly as one of the vines dropped the keys into her outstretched hand. She smiled again as she heard Bui and the rest of the men attack the wall, for she knew that it was futile. Everything about that wall was poisonous. Let them try, she glanced over her shoulder as she watched her father take several steps away from it. Kurama wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that thing was.

Kiara turned back to Hiei as she reached behind him and unlocked the cuffs that held him to the wall. She heard his shoulders pop as they came forward, but knew that it was better than having them cuffed. She grabbed him by the arm and helped him to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled lightly. She smiled lightly as she reached behind him, unstrapping the collar from the back of his neck until the collar opened and fell to the floor with a loud clash. He gasped lightly as the barbs released his skin, and his hand instantly rubbed the area, just as Kurama had done minutes ago when he had taken his own collar off.

"Come on," she said and the three of them walked to the window, Hiei glanced down and had an instant case of vertigo.

"I swear to God you are the craziest family I have ever met!" he said as he watched the two climb onto the ledge of the window, preparing to jump. "After you!"

Kiara turned to him and frowned, pointing to the mess behind him. "Would you rather walk?"

Hiei glanced behind him and frowned. He shook his head as he turned back to the fox. "Hell no."

Hiei cursed himself and climbed onto the ledge of the window, holy shit this was higher than he thought. The trio took one last glance at each other and jumped. The natural and expected shouts from the three of them echoed lightly as they flailed on their way down. The three of them tightened their arms around themselves moments before they hit the water, reducing the amount of damage that could be done. Kurama surfaced first, gasping lightly as he shook his hair out of his face. He looked around, and moments later Kiara surfaced right beside him, coughing lightly as she shoved her hair out of her face. She laughed lightly as she looked at Kurama. They both turned and looked around, frowning as Hiei had yet to surface. "Hiei?!"

Seconds passed, but they seemed like hours for Kurama as he turned in several directions, looking for his partner. But before long, Hiei surfaced, sputtering and gasping as he shook his head. He coughed as the water splashed back at him and swirled around him. He turned to see the two foxes looking at him. "Like I said... CRAZY ass foxes!"

They chuckled lightly but their small celebration was cut short by the echoing pops of gunshots above them. Hiei and Kiara looked beside them as several bullets hit the water, inches from hitting them both. The trio turned to the opposite shore and began to swim. Hiei coughed lightly as he pulled himself to the surface first, ignoring the water sloshing from his body like it didn't want to let go. He turned back to the other swimmers, grabbing Kurama's hand and helping him to the shore. Kiara gasped lightly as a bullet grazed her side, but neither demon on land had heard it, only the reverberations from the bullets still being fired behind them. Kurama and Hiei grabbed Kiara's hands and hoisted her out of the water in one tug. The trio turned and darted for the forest, hearing the bullets wizzing past them. Kiara threw her hand up beside the other demons and grunted lightly as she did so. Hiei looked ahead but frowned as he seen the leaves on the ground lift from the forest floor and float into the air.

"They will protect us," she said as the other two seemed to slow their pace. "Keep moving!"

And sure enough, the little leaves swirled around them, keeping pace with the trio as they moved into the thicker cover of the trees. But they didn't stop, Hiei wasn't sure why, but didn't stop to ask. They ran for hours it seemed, passing open glens and thick cover. But in truth they hadn't even ran an hour. But for three demons running, the land could pass quickly around them and they wouldn't even notice. Until they came to what seemed like a darker forest than the rest of the woods. Hiei frowned as the foxes dodged low branches and hopped over fallen logs. They knew where they were going. That almost wasn't fair, but he didn't have time to think as Kiara dropped back to take the rear.

"Keep running, don't look back," she said to him, he nodded as the fox disappeared from view.

Kurama turned to look at Hiei as they continued on. Hiei looked ahead of them and seen a large tree, the biggest tree that Hiei had ever seen. However, Hiei couldn't help but notice that Kurama had yet to change course to go around. "Kurama?"

Kurama glanced at him with a smirk. "Trust me, Hiei."

"After all this, you are asking me to trust you?" Hiei snapped, but before he could get a response, Kurama grabbed him around the waist.

"Slide," Kurama said only seconds before he dropped to the forest floor and slid right into the base of the tree. Hiei was locked in Kurama's arms and moments later, was sliding under the tree, frowning as it kept going. Before he could think, Kurama landed on a cushiony bed of leaves, and Hiei landed right on top of him.

Hiei groaned as he sat up and held his head. "You could have given me a heads up at least... or a duck!"

Kurama glanced at Hiei and frowned, a cut was above Hiei's eye. Kurama winced lightly as he stood up, pulling his partner to his feet. He turned Hiei's head towards the light streaming in through the hole they just slid from. Kurama grimaced as he looked at the wound. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I should have warned you... the tree does bite."

Hiei frowned at him. "You suck, Kurama."

Kurama chuckled lightly but before he could say anything... Kiara's voice could be heard, Woo hoo as she was sliding down the entrance. However, she didn't land where they had landed. Hiei jumped as she came from above them and landed on her feet behind them. He looked at her and seen that she had just had the time of her life. Kurama glanced up and frowned. "New entrance?"

She smiled and nodded, slightly out of breath. "Yeah. You should try it some time. Lots of fun. Loop-De-loop and all."

Kurama shook his head and seen that she was still panting. "Tracks covered?"

She nodded again and looked at Hiei. "Ouch... tree bite you on the way down?"

Hiei growled at her as his hand came away from the wound. "Next time I burn it down."

Kiara giggled. "The tree would love that. Next time, try that and see how it goes."

Hiei frowned as he seen Kurama chuckled beside him. "It's called a Smoking Tree for a reason, Hiei. Fires can be lit underneath, but no smoke comes out, because the tree will take it in. It will absorb fire too. Perfect for hiding a nest of dens."

Kiara nodded and took several steps into the tunnel that was there. She lit a small torch and held it up. She seen Kurama's eyes go big as he looked at the size of the tunnel. Kurama nodded and sighed lightly, "After you."

Kurama held Hiei's hand and the two followed after Kiara. They walked down the long tunnel, Kurama frowning lightly as he looked around. This place wasn't familiar to him. As they continued to walk down the long tunnel, Kurama felt Hiei tense beside him. He glanced over his shoulder and in the darkness he could see two pairs of glowing eyes staring back at him. He frowned, but the eyes didn't seem to follow. He looked in front of him and seen another set of eyes, this time, in an opening in the tunnel. The light was barely brushing in, just enough to see that it was a den, connected to the tunnel. He had seen this before... it was an underground community. He turned back to Kiara, who was glancing at him over her shoulder. She smiled as he turned back to the tunnel. She stopped as the tunnel started to expand. She lifted the torch in her hand and then suddenly the entire tunnel seemed to light up. It was an oil trail held in a trough across the top of the tunnel. The fire spread, the tunnel becoming lighter as the fire came to a tall pillar in the middle of a large room. Kurama's mouth dropped open, for as the light spread to connected tunnels he watched as dozens of fox demons were revealed. True they worked better and could see better in the dark, but they loved the light too. They smiled as they seen Kiara standing there. Several of the males bowed their heads lightly to her, even to her guests, but what caught Kurama's eye the most, was the fact that there were so many foxes gathered together.

"How on earth..." Kurama couldn't finish, for even more foxes came from the connecting tunnels.

Kiara smiled beside him and looked at him. "A wise man once told me that one day our kind would come together and live in peace and harmony. That they would be safe from the wicked ways of the world above."

Kurama looked at her and Hiei could feel his heart beat quicken. She must be talking about something that he had told her long ago. They both turned as the activities of the foxes went on as if nothing had happened. Hiei stopped and flinched at the sudden high pitched squeal sounded out through the rest of the crowd. He could see several ears drop at the squeal and watched as the parted a path.

Kiara smiled as a little girl can running forward. "Mommy!"

Kiara dropped to her knees and held out her arms as the little girl launched herself into the open arms. Kiara chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Kurama smiled down at the pair. Hiei even smiled as he seen the joy on the child's face. Kiara pulled her back and kissed her cheek several times, making a smacking sound as she did so. The little girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kiara's neck. Kiara smiled again as she lifted the girl into her arms and stood up. The little girl's ears went back as her eyes finally came to land on the two strangers behind Kiara.

"Who dat?" she asked as she clung to Kiara's still damp shirt.

Kiara smiled and turned to Kurama and Hiei. She smiled as she pulled the girl's thumb out of her mouth and held her up to see the two men. "Calliegh... this is Kurama. Your grandpa. And his... mate, Hiei."

The little girl's ears perked up as she looked at the redhead standing there. "You my granpa?"

Kiara smiled, and looked at Kurama. He was staring at her with a smile on his face. She smiled lightly and held Calliegh out, letting Kurama hold her. Hiei watched as Kurama held the little girl against him, smiling down at her, and Hiei couldn't help but notice the peace that had fallen over the trio and the little girl that had joined them. The little girl suddenly pulled back and looked at Kurama's shirt. She picked at it and frowned. "Why you wet?"

Kiara smiled as she chuckled lightly behind her. "We went swimming, that's why."

"Why you swim?" the girl asked not looking back at Kiara.

Kiara looked up at Kurama and motioned for him to answer her. He swallowed lightly, but he naturally covered his nervousness with a smile. "Cause it was fun."

She smiled lightly at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Kiara reached out and smoothed her hair against her back with a smile. "Come on, we need to get that cut looked at."

Hiei frowned, he had forgotten all about the gash on his forehead. He felt too peaceful at the moment, until he reached up and felt the blood still rushing down his forehead. He sighed lightly. Kurama tried to lift the girl from his shoulder, but her grip on his shirt was strong. She growled at him and he looked at her, surprised at the sudden growl. Kiara shook her head. "When she wants to be held, she is held. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Hiei felt a pang of jealousy. It had been days since he was in Kurama's arms and looking up at the little girl he frowned to see her staring down at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her head to look back up at Kurama. Did that little shit seriously just do that?! Hiei blinked. Kiara snickered lightly in front of him and covered her mouth with her hand. "Unlike me, she loves to walk through people's thoughts. I warn you, she has no boundaries. I would be careful what you think."

Hiei frowned. That meant... "That's not right."

Kurama chuckled beside him. "Don't feel bad, I can feel her rooting around in my head too."

Kiara's smile quickly disappeared as she turned to see three foxes approach her. She frowned at them, and Kurama frowned as well.

"Hello, Youko," one of the males said. "Long time no see."

"What do you want, Ramon?" Kiara asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

The fox frowned at her. "Nothing, ma'am. Just to wish him a welcome home. He has been missed by many."

Hiei frowned beside him as he watched the exchange. This fox knew his mate in more ways than one. And there wasn't going to be anything else if Hiei had anything to say about it. Ramon just smiled lightly as he put his hands up in defense, seeing Hiei's frown and Kurama's. He looked back at Kiara and quickly took a few steps back. They all knew their leader... and she didn't look too happy.

"I meant no disrespect, Kiara, honestly," he said as he took a third and final step back. "I can see that he is mated. I wouldn't dare touch him again."

Kurama snorted. "Never stopped you before, Ramon."

The fox sweatdopped as he looked at the redhead. "What? Can you blame a guy?"

Kurama frowned again. But it was Kiara that took a step forward, sending all three of the foxes stumbling back and tripping over themselves to avoid her. Kurama smiled, proud of her for stepping up in ways that he could only have dreamed she would. She shook her head as the three of them turned and walked farther into the large crowd of fox demons. Several of them whispered about the great fox, many of the girls swooned upon seeing him. Kiara sent them all one glance and they turned away and went about their business. Hiei watched as the foxes literally cringed away from her. This was surprising... considering everything that he had ever heard about foxes said that their males were the stronger ones. But maybe this one was different. Perhaps it was the fact of who her father was, perhaps it was her status among them... who knows. But as they walked farther into the tunnels he could see that it was only respect in the eyes of each of the demons that they passed. The respect that every leader required.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Eight: Going Home. Alright, I know the cliffhanger sucks, but I can't think of a better way to end the chapter. Hehe. But hey, I have my reasons. For the next chapter is gonna be a doozy. So for now, please leave your comments and reviews and your requests and I will get back to them soon. So Ta ta for now.


	9. Chapter 9: Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Alright, now Kurama and Hiei have made it safely to the dens, where Hiei learns that Kiara was the leader of the fox demons. Kurama gets to meet his granddaughter and sooner than anyone thinks, the tides will turn. For Kurama and Hiei get a visitor that they are least expecting. One bringing them a message that will change their lives forever. Now... I give you... Chapter Nine: Discoveries.  
**_

))_))_

Kurama smiled as he walked into the den, the little girl still clinging tightly to him. Kiara closed the door behind them and turns into the room, walking towards the redhead. Calliegh looked at her as she held her hands out to her. With a groan the little girl released Kurama's shirt and Kiara pulled her to her side. She turned to the side and sat the girl on the chair that was next to an already roaring fire.

"Go ahead, take a seat, guys," she said as she sat a book in the little girl's lap. "Mommy needs her hands, baby." she said to the little girl when she protested being sat back down.

Kurama took a seat on a bed that was nestled next to the door. Hiei sat next to him, groaning as he felt his head pound at the movement. Kurama turned slightly to him and turned his face to see the wound. Kurama frowned, the wound was still bleeding. Kurama turned to Kiara as she sat next to him on the other side of the bed, a bowl of water in one hand and a little white box in the other.

"What the hell are you feeding that tree?" Kurama asked her as she looked at the wound.

She glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. "It was only defending himself. The whole point is to injure a non-fox to the point of possibly bleeding to death."

"A definite warning was needed for that, Kiara," Kurama said flatly. "He wasn't like that before."

Kiara looked at him as she held a towel to Hiei's forehead, making him wince. "Yeah well, tell that to the thirty demons that followed us under one day and wiped out half of the tunnel system. I made him like that so that he could defend us. It just slipped my mind, that's all. I figured as your mate, he wouldn't attack."

Hiei groaned, the pressure that she was putting on his forehead was actually hurting. She pulled the towel away and looked at the wound. She smiled lightly. "He didn't cut too deep. It will only take a couple of stitches to fix."

"You keep saying he," Hiei said as he looked up at her. "Why he?"

Kiara shrugged his shoulders as she smiled at him. "It sounded better when referring to him. We normally call the taller and skinnier trees her and the thicker ones him. Don't ask... it's just our way."

Kurama glanced over his shoulder, hearing a light humming coming from behind them. He smiled lightly as he seen Calliegh sitting there reading through the book, the wrong direction. Kurama smiled lightly as he turned to Kiara. "How old is she?"

Kiara looked up and then over her shoulder. "She will be three in a few months. Quite advanced for her age, huh."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Sounds familiar."

Kiara smiled as she dipped another clean cloth in the bowl of water. She lightly dabbed at the cut, cleaning the inside and stopped when Hiei hissed lightly. She grit her teeth when she looked at him and then pulled back and sat the cloth in the bowl. She opened the white box and seen him tense beside her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said lightly.

He didn't believe her and looked away. Kurama reached behind Hiei and slid the box across the bed. She watched as Kurama took out the needle and thread. Hiei seen Kurama thread the needle, and didn't flinch. She frowned and shook her head as she stood up. She walked over to her daughter who instantly dropped the book and held out her arms. She smiled down at her and picked her up, swinging her up on her side, wincing lightly as the toddler hit her side. Hiei seen the wince and motioned to Kurama. He nodded lightly to him and went on threading the needle.

"Alright, Hiei," Kurama said lightly. "Hold still, this might sting a bit."

Kurama leaned over and began to stitch up the wound on his partners' forehead. Hiei winced lightly and they heard Calliegh whimper lightly. Hiei looked up at her and seen Kiara holding her head against her shoulder, rocking her lightly. She turned so that she was facing the couple on the bed, watching as Kurama stitched up the cut. When he was finished, Kurama cut the end of the thread with the scissors in the box. He pulled out a tiny bandage but Hiei looked up at him with a frown. Kurama sighed and sat it back in the box.

Hiei sighed heavily, his head was still pounding. He wished it would stop, he was starting to feel dizzy. Kurama moved the box and closed the lid, then picked up the bowl of water. He sat them aside and then turned back to Hiei. "Lean back. It will help the pounding stop."

Hiei frowned up at him as Kurama laid him against the pillows there. "I said to stay out of my head."

Kurama frowned. "I can feel the pulse in your head, Hiei. I wasn't reading your mind, I merely felt it there."

Hiei sighed as his head hit the pillow and he felt his eyes close. Kurama sighed lightly as he turned to his daughter. She was still rocking the baby in her arms and whispering to her lightly. The girl had fallen asleep after a few minutes. She walked to the other side of the room and laid her on a little bed there, kissing her forehead lightly as she pulled the sheet up over her chest. She laid a hand over her forehead as she walked away to stand next to the fire.

"Alright, your turn," Kurama said lightly as he turned to her.

She frowned as she turned to him. "What?"

Kurama held out the box and then pointed to her side. "I can smell that you were bleeding. The scent of the other foxes overpowered it, so I don't know if it still is. But I suggest you take care of it now."

She smirked. "Ever so observant, papa. But I assure you, it has already healed."

"I can smell bullshit too, Kiara," he said flatly. "I know for a fact that you don't heal that fast, even if it is just a scratch."

Kiara shook her head and sighed lightly. She knew that she wasn't gonna be able to lie to him. She slowly untied her belt around her waist and then unwrapped the over shirt. She winced lightly as she pulled the shirt from her shoulders and then sat it on the chair next to the fire. She sat on her knees next to the fire. Kurama sat next to her and frowned, seeing not only one wound, but two. The one on her side was indeed healed, having been only a tiny scratch. The one on her shoulder, however, was still bleeding.

"Jeez, Kiara," he said as his hand touched next to it. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. The move made her wince lightly, but with her face turned to the side he couldn't see the pain there. He opened the box and sighed lightly. He went to work with removing the bullet that was still lodged into her shoulder. Once it was out he cleaned the wound. He sighed lightly as he stitched up the wound. He felt peaceful at the moment, taking care of the two people that mattered in his life. Kurama looked at her, and remembered that she hadn't really explained about the tree.

"Kiara, why did the tree attack Hiei?" he asked.

Kiara shook her head, some of her hair falling back onto her shoulder. She pulled it back again and sighed lightly. "I don't understand why it did. I told you, I figured with the two of you being mated and all... it wouldn't have attacked."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "To tell you the truth... we haven't exactly mated as of yet."

Kiara frowned as she looked at him. "But... Karasu said that you two had."

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei and I didn't even know the other was a demon a week ago, let alone subject the other to the mating rituals of our kinds. And as of the past week... we really didn't have a chance."

Kiara turned to him slightly. "But the two of you are a couple... how could you not consider yourself mated. Even..."

"Kiara..." he stopped her. "I didn't want to hurt him. I thought he was a human. A nineteen year old human at that. I wasn't going to bare my fangs and bite him. I couldn't. If he had been human, he never would have trusted me again."

Kiara looked down. "Then... that explains why the tree attacked him. He doesn't bare your mark, therefore... the tree didn't recognize him as a friend."

Kurama nodded. "Explains a lot. I am proud of you, Kiara."

She frowned as she heard the box close behind her. She turned and sat facing him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled lightly as he sat everything to the side. "I mean just what I said. I am proud of you. You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, and a wonderful leader."

She smiled lightly at him and looked down at her toes. "Just following in your footsteps."

Kurama smiled and looked at her. He heard the young girl stirring on the bed beside him. He glanced at her and smiled again. Calleigh turned over and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around and crawled out of bed. She walked down the steps and towards the two of them sitting in front of the fire. She tugged on Kiara's shirt and whined lightly. "Mommy."

Kiara smiled lightly as she looked at her daughter. "What's the matter baby?"

Calleigh walked around her and pointed at the shoulder that was stitched up moments ago. "Ouchie..."

She smiled lightly and turned to pick her up. She sat her in her lap and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Mommy is okay. Just a scratch."

Calliegh wasn't buying it and tried to sit up in her arms, but Kiara held her still, causing Calliegh to whine louder. She sighed heavily and let her go, watching as she leaned forward, pushing herself into a standing position. She walked behind her and touched the bandage that was there. Kiara looked over her shoulder as Calliegh poked it again. "See... it doesn't hurt."

She seemed to accept that, and walked over and sat back in her lap. Kiara sighed lightly as she rested her cheek on the top of her head. Kurama chuckled lightly, the scene too cute to not smile at. Baby worried about mother. What wasn't there to smile at? Calliegh looked at him and frowned, she didn't like to be laughed at. She stuck her tongue out at him, obviously a natural defense for her. But this time, Kiara covered her mouth, looking down at her and shaking her head. Calliegh frowned and looked back at the redhead across from her.

"I'm sorry. It is gonna take a while for her to get used to having other people around," Kiara said lightly. "She is used to it just being us. But she will warm up soon enough. Right now, she is just kinda curious about you."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "She looks just like you. What about her father?"

Kiara frowned and shook her head. "Don't know, don't care. She will most likely never know him, and I am fine with that."

Kurama frowned as he looked from her to the little girl in her arms. "Not a nice guy?"

Kiara shook her head and sighed lightly. "We met, had a quick little weekend romance, and when the next week began, he told me that he was not interested in me." Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine by me though... considering that I was half crocked the entire weekend too. Didn't like what I saw when I woke up Monday morning."

Kurama smirked, knowing that he had no room to judge his daughter's life nor her relationships in lift, even if he did disapprove. He looked down at the girl who was staring up at the ceiling. "You got one good thing from that weekend."

Kiara smiled as she looked down at Calliegh. "Yeah, and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Calliegh giggled lightly as Kiara bent and kissed her in rapid succession on her neck. She gurgled lightly as she looked up at her mother, leaning her head back against her chest. Kiara looked down at her and smiled, lightly blowing on her face, making the girl giggle again. A tiny hand reached up and gripped at her chin, but Kiara caught her hand in her mouth and nibbled lightly. Kurama felt a pull at his heartstrings. This was how he had acted with her when she was a little girl, after her mother had died. He spent every waking moment with her, playing with her, taking her mind off the grief of losing her mother. It had worked, but for a short time only. He could still hear her cry at night, missing her mother, but there was nothing that he could do to bring her back, the only thing he could do, was show Kiara that she was more loved than anything in the world.

Kiara smiled as she looked up at him. "I know, papa. Your thoughts are quite loud when you are thinking about the past. I miss you."

Kurama smiled and looked up at her. "I missed you too. I'm sorry things went the way they did. Perhaps if I had listened to you all those years ago, maybe things would be completely different."

Kiara frowned. "I wouldn't change them. Not now. Not knowing that you have found love again in your life, not now with Calliegh. Things would be so different, I highly doubt that I would have Calliegh, and I doubt that you would have ever met Hiei. I wouldn't change them, no way."

Kurama smiled lightly as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping fire demon on the bed. "To be totally honest with you... I did meet him. A long time ago when he was just a little boy himself. He shared a meal with me, but was gone before I ever learned his name. Back then, I thought nothing of it... thinking that maybe he would make it, maybe he wouldn't. But never in a million years did I think that our paths would cross a second time."

"Then how did you not know that he was a demon?" Kiara asked looking up at him.

"Back before our escape... Hiei was remembering something... I had to tap in," Kurama admitted. "He was so peaceful at that one moment that I simply couldn't help myself. He was remembering a time when he was young. And as he remembered it... I remembered him. I never saw the connection though. I never recognized him in the least."

Kiara smiled lightly. "Perhaps your saying is correct... EVERYTHING happens for a reason."

Kurama smirked lightly. "Perhaps. Perhaps things just have a funny way of working themselves out."

Hiei smiled lightly from the bed behind the entire conversation. He was wide awake, but not allowing the other three foxes to know. He was listening, being a sneak, eavesdropping if you will. He had learned a lot in the last hour or so of conversation. Kurama was once the leader of the pack of fox demons. When he died, Kiara took over his role and united the tribe. He also learned that Kurama was sneakier than he was when it came to reading one's mind. He needed to be more careful. Especially around the kid. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the three sitting at the fire, and sure enough, Calliegh was staring straight at him. He frowned as he laid back down, closing his eyes again. At least she couldn't form full sentences yet, therefore, his secretive eavesdropping will remain a secret. However, he didn't realize that there was more discoveries yet to come.

))_))_

Kurama stretched out on the bed, feeling something snuggle deeper into him. He looked beside him and smiled to see Hiei pressing himself farther into the redhead's arms. How cute, Kurama thought as he watched Hiei sleep for a moment. But the moment was gone, when his eyes focused on something that was staring at them both. He sat up slightly to see Calliegh there, with her arms leaning on the edge of the bed, just staring away at them both. The little girl seen him shift and seen her eyes go wide as she found herself staring into deep green eyes. She smiled lightly as she turned and walked away from the bed. Kurama watched as she walked back across the room and sat in front of her mother, still sound asleep in front of the fire. Calleigh looked at him as she picked up her book, waiting for her mother to awaken. Kurama smirked, the little one was sneaky... and didn't care whether or not she got caught being a little sneak. Sounds way too familiar. It seems to be a family trait that originated with him, then passed to Kiara and now to Calleigh. Oh well, that was something that he would deal with later on. He laid his head back down on the pillow and sighed lightly.

"She gone?" Hiei's sleepy voice asked from beside him.

Kurama smiled as he tightened his grip on Hiei's hips. "Yes. But she is still watching."

Hiei groaned as he shifted on the bed, turning his back to the little girl. "Your family traits are really annoying, fox."

Kurama smiled lightly. "Welcome to my crazy, wonderful life, my love."

Hiei smiled back and snuggled in deeper. They slept for a while longer until the smell of food drifted over them. Hiei woke first, but it wasn't the smell of the food that had awakened him. He heard Kiara telling Calliegh to leave them alone. But he smiled, too late for that she-fox.

Kurama chuckled lightly at the thought his partner made. "I highly doubt she would appreciate you calling her that."

Hiei opened his eyes and seen Kurama open his lazily. "How long you been awake?"

"I haven't gone back to sleep," he replied honestly. "Just watching you sleep seems to help me get more rest than sleep would."

Hiei smirked as he stretched out. "Figures that I have two foxes eyeballing me while I sleep."

Kurama smiled as he pulled the covers back. Calliegh was the first to notice the movement, and she alerted her mother by pulling on her pantlegs. Kiara turned to look down at her, then to where the child was pointing. She smiled lightly and turned to them. "Good morning, boys."

Hiei turned on his side and looked at her. He grunted lightly as Kurama sat up beside him with a chuckle. Kiara frowned at them and Kurama shook his head. "Hiei isn't a morning person. He is like that with everyone in the morning."

Kiara shook her head. "I used to be like that too, but things change in life."

She pointed down at the little girls still holding onto her pantleg as she was staring at the redhead as he got out of the bed. He stretched lightly. Calleigh looked at him and smiled lightly as he approached the two. "Need help?"

Kiara shook her head. "It's done."

Calleigh looked straight up at Kurama and then did the unexpected. She reached out her hands to be picked up. He smiled as he reached down and picked her up, her hands instantly grabbing onto his collar of his shirt. Kiara turned and looked at him and smirked. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Kurama frowned as he looked at her. "Why not?"

Kiara turned away from the little stove and tried to take her from his arms, her hands instantly pulling her back to Kurama's shirt and growling and whining at her. "She is clingy in the morning."

Kurama frowned as he looked at the little girl in his arms. He smiled at her as he sat in the chair next to the fire. "We are fine with that, huh. We don't mind."

Calleigh giggled lightly as his finger tickled her neck gently. Kiara smiled lightly as she glanced at them. She seen herself in her father's arms right there. Him playing with her to distract her from the world around her. She smiled as she turned back to the pot on the stove. She heard a knock on the door and sighed lightly as she walked over to open it. "What is it Ramon?"

He held out a letter. "This came this morning. Its for you and your guests."

He turned and walked away before she could question it. She frowned as she turned back into the room, looking at the letter in her hand. It didn't have a return address, but then again, none of their letters ever did. She seen the three names on it and walked back to the stove. She handed the letter to Kurama and he frowned as he took it from her.

"Who is it from?" he asked as he turned it over.

Kiara shrugged and looked at him. "Go on... open it."

Kurama sighed lightly as he opened the letter and unfolded the paper there. He cleared his throat and read it aloud, knowing that even though Hiei wasn't out of bed, that he was wide awake and listening to everything that was going on.

_To Kiara, Kurama and Hiei._

_This is a letter to inform you that we must meet. I have very important news that concerns you all. It will concern Kurama and Hiei more, but Kiara must be present at this meeting as well. I have news that will come as a bit of a shock, but it is something that had to be done. Please come by my office at three today and we will discuss some things. I hope that you will be here, it is VERY IMPORTANT. _

_Sincerely, Lord Koenma._

Kurama frowned. "Koenma? How the heck did he know that we were here?"

Kiara turned and looked at him. "How am I supposed to know? I have been here with you two all night. Whatever he has to say must be important. He hasn't sent me or the tribe a correspondence in three years. I had almost thought that he had forgotten about us here."

Hiei grumbled from the bed and Kurama turned to him, "What was that Hiei?"

"Stupid toddler," Calliegh replied, making Hiei sit up and stare at her. She giggled lightly as she knew that she had been caught rooting around his brain again.

He glared at her, stay out of my head, kid. He knew that she would get the message, and he was right, for she giggled again and shook her head. Kiara and Kurama exchanged a glance, Kiara smirking as she turned back to breakfast. "These two are going to get along great."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know about that. Hiei is picky about reading his mind."

Kiara turned to him and frowned at him. "I was being sarcastic."

Kurama nodded as the trio sat down for breakfast, Hiei finally joining them. Calliegh giggled lightly as she ate her breakfast, still rooting around the minds of the adults around her. She loved the hell out of it, and all three of them knew it. Kiara shook her head and told them that they had to get used to it. Hiei grumbled as he ate his breakfast, Kurama chuckling lightly as he watched Calliegh and Hiei stare each other down. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. One who was a seemingly ruthless demon, outwitted by a puny little tyke a quarter of his size. Who couldn't see the humor in that?

))_))_

The end of Chapter Nine: Discoveries. And so, Hiei knows that Calliegh is a serious pain in the butt and loves to play around in people's minds. He also knows that Kurama and he have met and that Kurama remembers him pretty well. What will Koenma have to say that will change their lives forever? Please comment and review and request. I will get back to you soon. Ta ta for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Depressions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Alright, Kurama and Hiei have to go and meet with Koenma. What will he tell them that changes everything? Will they fall into depressions that they cannot recover from, or will their love for each other pull them through? Without further delay... I give you Chapter Ten: Depressions...**_

))_))_

Kurama and Hiei walked into Koenma's office, Kiara following close behind them. She looked around, noticing that things had changed since the last time that she had been in here, five years ago. She shrugged her shoulders, it didn't matter, it wasn't her place to judge the place. She came to stand beside the two as they stopped in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma looked up at them and smiled lightly. "I'm glad that all three of you are here."

"You did invite us," Kurama said politely. "So.. you needed to tell us something. I hope it is quick... I want to get home to see my mother."

Koenma looked down and sighed lightly. "I'm afraid that will be impossible, Kurama. The borders to the Human World have been sealed. Demons on the other side will turn human or die, and humans on this side will convert to Demon world humans. There will be no more going back and forth."

Hiei blanched and looked at Koenma. "What about my sister?"

Koenma sighed lightly. "It has been three weeks since your disappearances in the Human World. Unfortunately, I had no choice but to make that decision for you. The borders were sealed last week."

Kurama blinked. "What decision did you HAVE to make for us?"

"You were already on this side, and there was no way to track either one of you... so... here you are," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my call. My father wanted the borders sealed permanently... I couldn't argue."

"What about my sister?" Hiei snapped. This time, Koenma looked at him and sighed lightly.

"I sent Yukina a letter. And she came to have a meeting with me," Koenma said and looked down. "I gave her the same choice I gave all the others. She could come back to the Demon World, and remain a demon... or she could stay in the Human World, and become a human. I told her that you were alive... and that the stories in the Human World were not true. Stories were saying that both of you were killed in a car accident on the way home from work one night... but I told her that it wasn't true. She did believe me... and she asked for a few days to think about it. She returned to me and told me that she thought that she was better off in the Human World."

Hiei felt the blood drain from his face, and he felt sick. He looked at Koenma, tears on the corners of his eyes. "You... you let her stay in the Human World?"

Kurama frowned. The voice that he heard wasn't the Hiei that he knew. This voice was broken, defeated. Koenma looked down and sighed lightly. "It was her decision, Hiei. I gave her the choice... and I couldn't change her mind. I did try, but her mind was made up. She wanted to stay in the Human World. But..." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a thick envelope. "... she did ask me to give you this, whenever I saw you again."

Hiei took the envelope, but couldn't bring himself to open it. The fear of what was inside tore at his heart. Kurama felt like he was going to die, seeing the look on the fire demon's face. Koenma sighed lightly as he turned to Kurama. "To you... Kurama. I am sorry, but the decision was made for you as well. You cannot go back to the Human World. Your mother mourns your loss, but I can tell you this. I looked into her future and soon she WILL remarry and gain a stepson in the marriage. It will help her cope with the pain of loosing you. I looked farther into her future, and I heard her last thoughts before she dies. She says that she is coming home to you. She thinks about you everyday, and longs to join you. And one day she will. But it will not be you. It will be the son that she lost."

Kiara whimpered lightly, the sudden sadness that surrounded the two of them was overwhelming. She felt tears run down her face. The two standing beside her had just lost everything. EVERYTHING that ever meant anything to either of them... and here she was standing there. She had everything. She had her father back in her life, she had a happy tribe, a healthy child... and yet... there was so much sadness. Her ears pressed to her skull, how dare he ask her here to witness this! She was already on the emotional roller coaster of a lifetime with being the leader of the tribe and being a mother at the same time... how the hell was she supposed to deal with all this too? Koenma turned to her, and his heart fell. He felt ashamed for having her come, but he knew that she needed to be here for them. She was going to have to make decisions for them, right here, right now.

"Kiara," Koenma said lightly. "I know this is hard... seeing them like this, I know that it hurts. But I needed you here for one reason. Your father has a human body. If he remains in it, he will weaken to the point of death. You have to convince him to reclaim his youko form. To reclaim his former strength so that he can help him deal with what just transpired."

Kiara's ears flattened against her head again as she frowned at him. "How dare you! You ignorant, selfish son of a bitch! You should have asked him that BEFORE you told him all of this!"

Kurama looked up and shook his head. "We need a moment."

Kurama took both Kiara and Hiei by the arms and walked them into an empty office. He released Kiara and turned to face Hiei. Hiei hadn't said a word, hadn't moved since he was handed that envelope, and it was barely hanging in his hand as it was. Hiei's eyes were dull, almost lifeless as he looked down at the floor. He was silently wishing that he could be swallowed by the cold tiles beneath his feet. Kiara knew how he felt. Nothing happened to affect her and yet, she too wished that this was all a bad dream and that the floor would just open up and take her with him. She frowned as Kurama knelt beside the fire demon.

"Hiei, listen to me," Kurama said lightly, putting a finger under the chin that quivered lightly. "Hiei... I need to know one thing..."

Hiei didn't see him, he didn't see anything. All he saw was his sister's face. The angelic glow of her soft skin as she smiled at the snow falling around her. He could hear Kurama's voice... but he couldn't move to react to it in any way. Kurama shook him lightly, calling out his name, but still... Hiei was frozen in time. Kurama sighed lightly as he pulled Hiei into a tight embrace. He silently begged the fire demon to respond. But nothing got through. Hiei was numb, nothing at all could heal the hole that he felt in his heart. Not even the love that was clearly shown right in front of him.

Kurama sighed lightly as he looked up at Kiara, who seemed like she was feeling every ounce of pain that Hiei was feeling. He sighed again as he shook his head. Koenma made a mistake in bringing her here. She was such an open book, submittable to everything, even the pain of others. Kurama couldn't see what made Koenma think that SHE would be the one with a sound mind after this. He was able to handle information like this... he had heard worse before, had been through worse before... but Hiei was still young and so was she. He sighed lightly. He could feel that Hiei loved him. Had felt it all along and just hoped that he was going to make the right decision. He stood up and let go of Hiei. He sighed once again and turned to walk out of the office, but Hiei grabbed his arm. "I do love you, fox. It is you... not your form."

Kurama smiled as he hugged him close. "You wouldn't change your mind if I took my old form?"

Hiei wrapped his arms around his fox and shook his head. "I love you for you, fox."

Kurama smiled as the words came to his ears. He knew that his decision was made, he would return to his fox form and he would try to deal with his loss, and Hiei's. Hoping that his daughter wouldn't fall into the same depression as Hiei, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. After a moment, Kurama pulled away and walked out of the office and back to Koenma's desk. "I will regain my fox form, and I will retake my powers."

Koenma nodded and reached into his desk. Before Koenma handed him the pouch in his hand he stopped and looked at Kurama. "This WILL hurt. I will ask that you do this away from your loved ones. In their present states of mind, they will not be able to handle your transformation."

Kurama blinked and nodded. "I will."

Koenma hesitated and handed him the pouch. "Only do the transformation under a full moon. It has to be done when the moon is at it's highest peak in the sky, otherwise it will kill you."

Kurama nodded, he was a fox and was able to determine when the moon was at its peak. He had heard of this transformation before, but he had never heard of anyone who had ever survived it. Being a higher class demon, he knew that he would be able to survive, but it was gonna hurt, and there was no question of it.

))_))_

About half an hour later, Kurama, Hiei and Kiara walked out of Koenma's office and headed for home. Hiei still hadn't opened the envelope, but had told them both that he would later. Kiara had a hand on his shoulder and he smiled weakly at her. Kiara sighed lightly. She was going to have to have one of the other mothers watch Calleigh for a while. If not, then there would be a total mess on her hands. She didn't know what she would do if Calleigh started to feel the way that she was feeling now. Kurama and Hiei walked in silence beside her, making the long trip even longer for them. It was only about eight miles away... but it seemed like a hundred at the time.

Hiei sighed lightly as he stopped and leaned against a tree for a moment. He looked down at the envelope in his hand and shook his head. Kurama came to stand next to him. He put a gentle hand on Hiei's arm and rubbed gently. "You okay?"

He shook his head. He looked back down at the envelope, he knew that it would contain the answers that he needed. He just feared that they would haunt him for the rest of his life because they were in fact the last words that he would ever hear from his sister. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and Kurama wiped them away, Hiei leaning into his touch.

"She loved you, Hiei," Kurama said lightly. "I know she did. There isn't a sister in the world that wouldn't love their brother the way she loved you."

Hiei smiled lightly. "And to think... you only met her one time. For like... ten minutes."

Kurama smiled and leaned his forehead against Hiei's. "I know you. That's all that matters."

Hiei nodded as he felt several tears roll down his face. Kiara felt them herself. They were so strong at the moment. She felt like shit! She was the one that seemed to be sucking all their negative energy from them... and that was the part that scared her the most about her daughter. She DID NOT want Calliegh to see this, nor did she want Calliegh anywhere near this. She made the decision.

"I know somewhere nearby that is secluded," she said to them. "Somewhere that the two of you can be together. It's not far from the tunnels, but it's not connected to them."

Kurama looked at her and nodded lightly. "I'd appreciate it."

Kiara nodded and led them to the west. They walked for a half of an hour and arrived at a hollow tree. This tree was different... you could actually tell that there was a house here. For the front was the tree, and then the back was squared out into a house. Hiei looked at it, smiling because it was far better than living underground. He would go crazy if he had to stay in those tunnels all the time. He needed the light, the fresh air. They walked into the entrance at the front of the tree and Kiara stood aside to let them in. They looked around and Kurama turned to Kiara, who was staring enchanted at the bed.

"That is where Calliegh was born, isn't it?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

She shook her head. "No... but it was where I discovered that I was pregnant. I was so happy at that time, something about this house does that. It seems to draw out the bad and bring you the good. I thought about it, because I know you two need time to mourn... and I was hoping that this place could help you with that."

Hiei looked at her and frowned. "Nothing is going to change how we feel, Kiara. Not a house, not kind words from people... only time will be able to help us move on."

She frowned at him. "Isn't that what I said. You two need TIME to mourn. I am not expecting to come back in a few days and find you two all chipper and cheerful. I know that it hurts."

Kurama stepped into the house and looked around, something was vaguely familiar about this place. Like a memory from a dream. He looked around, looked up at the rafters above, then to the little fireplace. He frowned and looked at his daughter, standing against the open door. "Where are we?"

She smiled lightly. "Mama once called it "Sanctuary"."

Hiei looked down. Shit... he now understood why Kiara got offended by his words. She brought them to her mother's hideaway and he was shoving it in her face. She looked at him and smiled gently. She turned back to Kurama and her smile grew. "It will help you both heal. God knows that it helped me heal on many occasions."

With that, she turned and walked back out the door, closing it gently behind her. Hiei watched Kurama as he looked around. Hiei peaked at what he was seeing, but no vision came... only words. Words of a young woman describing a house, one that was a place of healing. She told him of how it's energy seemed to take the bad away and leave only room for the good. He could hear her describe the little house, down to a tee. He looked up at the rafters, exposed but not intrusive, he looked at the fireplace, tiny but effective. He sighed lightly as he took a seat on one of the chairs that sat next to the darkened fireplace. With a flick of his wrist, a blaze began in the pit there. Kurama looked at him, amazed that all those times that he had to manually light a fire, and all Hiei had to do was wave his hand.

Hiei smirked, hearing that thought. He held out his hand to the fire and Kurama stared as a dancing flame shot to his hand and engulfed his hand, not burning it, but more caressing. He frowned. "Showoff."

Hiei smiled as he released the flame, it dancing back into the rest of the whipping flames. Hiei glanced over his shoulder to see Kurama staring at him. Hiei had heard Koenma's advise about regaining his late youko form. He had heard Kurama agree to do it out of the range of his loved ones. But at this present time... he wasn't about to let Kurama keep that promise. "When is the next full moon?"

Kurama frowned as he looked over Hiei's expression. He knew that expression, Hiei had his mind made up about something and it had to do with his transformation. "Next week. Why do you ask?"

Hiei nodded and turned back to the flames. "I want to be there for you. I don't care that you promised Koenma that you would go away to do it."

Kurama shook his head as he came to crouch next to Hiei in the chair. "I have seen this transformation done, before, Hiei. It isn't something that needs to be shared with a loved one. It is painful, and heart-wrenching... I wouldn't dare bring any of that on you."

"I don't care what you think, Kurama," Hiei said looking at him. "I will be there, whether you like it or not. I know what you say is true. That you don't want me to witness it, but I want to be there. If you were alone... and the transformation didn't work... how could I ever forgive myself?"

"This was my decision, Hiei," Kurama said lightly. "I will not subject you to that kind of pain."

Hiei looked at him and frowned. "I will be there, fox. Whether it is with you, or not. I WILL be there."

Kurama frowned. He shook his head, knowing that he was fighting a loosing battle. Hiei was the most stubborn man alive and he knew it. During the course of their relationship, Kurama knew that when Hiei made up his mind about something, there was nothing that could be said or done to change it. He sighed as he stood up. He sat in the other chair across from the firepit and looked into the dancing flames. "Please, Hiei. I am begging you. I am asking you, please let me do this on my own."

Hiei smirked, but didn't say a word. This angered Kurama, for he knew that Hiei would go. He knew that Hiei was going to follow him, even if he did use his energy to mask his tracks. Hiei was always able to find him. Perhaps it was fate, that they had been brought together. Perhaps it was the world's way of saying that the fox did have someone other than his daughter in his corner. He just hoped that the transformation went smoothly... but he knew it wouldn't... it never did. There was always a great test of endurance and will to survive with this transformation, one he knew that he HAD to beat in order to survive. But a glimmer of hope rose within his chest. Perhaps if Hiei was there... maybe that would help the procedure and get him through all that much easier. But doubts still fogged his mind as he glanced over at the fire demon next to him, staring at the envelope in his hand.

"Don't you want to know?" Kurama asked as he seen Hiei sit the envelope on his lap.

Hiei shook his head. "I can't."

Kurama frowned and stared back into the flames. "If you read what she had to say... I will... agree to let you be there when I transform."

Hiei glanced at him with a smirk. "That's called blackmail, you know."

Kurama looked at him. "It is called bartering. Perhaps your sister's words will comfort you, maybe not... but knowing will help you move on. It will help you deal with what you will go through with me. I know the effects of the change, I know that I will be different for a few days. But I told you... I will let you be there, if I personally believe that you can handle it."

"Blackmail," Hiei said under his breath as he looked back to the envelope in his lap. "Alright... you win, fox."

"I always do," Kurama said as he looked into the fire. He heard Hiei pick up the envelope and turn it over. He listened as he ran his finger across the back, opening the flap.

Hiei stopped once the envelope was opened. He looked at his hands, they were shaking and shook his head. "I can't..."

Kurama looked at him, frowning as he seen Hiei's hands shake. He sat forward and placed a hand on top of Hiei's, knowing that it wouldn't calm the shaking. "I'm right here, Hiei. You aren't alone."

Hiei looked at him and seen the sincerity in the green emeralds that stared back at him. He moved his hand and Kurama pulled away. Instead of pulling out whatever was in the envelope... Hiei lifted the envelope and Kurama stared at him as he tried to hand it to him. Kurama shook his head. "I can't do it, Hiei. It was addressed to you."

Hiei shook his head. "I can't read it... please, Kurama... for me."

Kurama could hear that there were several words missing from his sentence. The emotion that rolled across his face and in his eyes was eating at the little fire demon and Kurama sighed lightly as he slid from his chair. He took the envelope and sat on his knees in front of Hiei. Hiei felt the pressure of Kurama's back against his legs and picked up a lock of hair that had fallen over his knee. Kurama opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, frowning as it had some weight to it. He turned the letter to the side and something fell into his hand. He looked at it and it seemed to be a tear gem from an ancient race. He reached up and handed it to Hiei.

"My mother's tear gem..." Kurama barely heard the words, but he smelt the tears that followed the sentence.

Kurama dared not look back at the fire demon, he knew that Hiei would cover his emotions, and he knew that the only way that Hiei was going to get through this was if he let them loose. He kept his back to Hiei to allow him the simple kindness of privacy while Hiei's emotions poured out through his eyes. Kurama opened the letter and sighed lightly. He just hoped that he didn't get choked up about this before it was all over.

_My dearest brother. _

_If you are reading this letter, then the borders between our worlds has been sealed up permanently. I want you to know, Hiei that my decision to stay in the Human World was not to hurt you in any way. I feel at peace here. And now that I have my degree and I can help people here... I simply couldn't leave. I love you so much, brother. Inside the envelope is the only thing that we have left of our mother. It was her last gift to you. I hope that it brings you some clarity. She loved you more than words could say, Hiei. She never wanted to give you up. She couldn't bare to think about what was done to you, that her will to live didn't last long. She asked me to give you a simple message when I finally found you. She told me to tell you that she loved you, and that she wished things were different. She would have loved to get to know her son. But males are forbidden to our kind. She regretted having stayed on the Ice Kingdom to have us, knowing that if she had gone somewhere else, then we both would have known our mother's love. _

_I know that you and Kurama needed each other. I was told that if you couldn't be found before the borders were closed, then the decision would be made for you. I too wish things could be different. I wish that you could be here with me in the Human World... but I know the fact is this... you belong in the Demon World, as does Kurama. I hope that your futures are bright, and filled with love and happiness. Just like mine. My happiness comes from the help that I give to others, the people that truly needed someone to look out for them. I have always wanted that person to be me. I know that you love the Demon World as much as you love me. I want you to know, that you will always be my brother, and I will always be thinking of you. I don't think that I will ever be ABLE to forget about you. You are my brother, the only family that I have left, and know that though my decision was hard to make... I am happy that we had what little time together that we did. _

_I love you so much, Hiei. I can't say it enough, how much I care about you. I will miss you, but I can only pray that you will be happy one day too. I know that my decision will be hard for you, and I am hoping that you are not hard on yourself for it. This decision was hard for me to make, but in simple truth... I was never really happy in the Demon World. I belong in the Human World, whereas you belong to the other worlds. I know that our separation will be tough, for both of us. But just know that you will never be very far from my heart, and that your love will always be here with me. I can always feel that warmth you always gave me. I know that it will always be there, no matter how many worlds apart we are. We will always be connected and we will always be family. Give Kurama my regards, and let him in, Hiei. He needs you as much as you need him. Do not let your stubbornness be the end of something that will be great for you both. Your love is pure, I knew it the moment that I met him. He loves you Hiei, almost as much as I do. Maybe even more. _

_You will always be in my heart, I love you, my brother. _

_Forever in your heart, Yukina._

Kurama folded the letter and looked down. Damn... that was rough... He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Hiei, seeing the ruby eyes staring ahead of him. There was emotions rolling through, but Kurama couldn't name them. He could see love and sadness there but so many more came and went... he didn't have a chance to see what he was feeling. "Hiei? You okay?"

Hiei snapped his head back, looking down at the peaceful green orbs staring back at him. He nodded lightly and swallowed lightly, "I'll be alright."

Kurama leaned his head back, laying his head on Hiei's knees. "I'm so sorry, Hiei."

Hiei laid his hand on top of Kurama's forehead as he could feel the energy just draining from his body. Being an emotional wreck sucked ass. He suddenly felt like all he wanted to do was sleep. But then again, all he wanted to do was cry, or scream, or cry. He didn't know what he wanted. He knew that Kurama was watching him and looked down, only to find that he was dead wrong. Kurama's head was laid on his knees, and his eyes were closed, as if in thought. They opened to look up into ruby red. A tiny smile crossed his lips, but Hiei didn't even have the strength to do that. Hiei looked at the necklace in his hand and sighed lightly. He placed the chain around his neck and sat back against the chair. He had lost everyone in his family... his mother... his sister... god knows who the hell his father is...

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama said lightly as he snuggled his head into a more comfortable position, against Hiei's thighs. "I always will. I'm here for you."

Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's head and ran his thumb through the silky tresses there. He frowned... how was Kurama able to deal with his own grief so easily? He loved his human mother... and yet... he didn't seem as upset that he would never see her again. Perhaps it was the glimpse into the future that Koenma had given him, seeing her happy once again. But still... it had to be hard, knowing that he would never again hear her voice calling him, or her gentle hands hugging him... how was he so calm about it?

But Hiei was dead wrong. Kurama was in misery. His green eyes focused on the carpet there and he sighed lightly. He would miss his mother terribly. He did love her, more than words could say. He had to smirk about the thought that just a few minutes ago... Yukina's letter was a mystery to them both, and now it was bringing them together in the simplest of ways. Just to be near each other, in the tiniest physical contact with each other was the best of medicines at the moment. Hiei's breath grew steady and Kurama could feel that he had fallen asleep. Kurama sighed again and thought about his mother, and how much he missed her already. When Kurama was sure that Hiei was in a deeper sleep, he lifted his head and looked up at him. As peaceful as ever. Even that little frown on his face made him seem too peaceful. Kurama smiled, having always enjoyed watching Hiei sleep. He slowly stood up, gently lifted Hiei off the chair and carried him to the bed. He laid his slumbering partner on the bed and pulled the covers up over him, looking back at the fire. It had gone out... must be because Hiei's energy was no longer fixed on it. He shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into the bed beside Hiei and wrapped his arms around the tiny fire demon. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "Please let us heal. We need to heal... please help us." And as the fox fell into a deep sleep, something in the house changed. The sadness in the room seemed to dissipate as the couple slept. The morning would start fresh and the couple just hoped that the shock was over, but neither could be sure of it.

))_))_

Phew... End of Chapter Ten: Depressions. Alright... as I have said before... I hate it when my characters are sad... and so therefore the next chapter will definitely skip straight to the transformation, which is gonna be a mind blower as well. So until then, I can only hope that you will all leave me your comments, reviews and your requests. I will get back to them soon. So ta ta for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Transformation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. Now... Hiei has finally gotten through the shock of things, as has Kurama. But there are a few things that still need to be done. One they need to get through Kurama's transformation back to Youko Kurama, and two... they still need to mate. Lol those are the chapters that I know each of you are waiting for. So PLEASE be patient. They are coming up soon. I promise, but for now... I give you Chapter Eleven: Transformation.  
**_

))_))_

Kurama and Hiei smiled lightly as they answered the door to the little house that they had been staying at. Kiara looked at both of them. The week that they had spent here really seemed to help them. They were still saddened by all that had happened, but they seemed that they were able to cope with things a little better. She had come back the day after she had brought them here and neither one of them wanted to talk to her. They refused to even answer the door. They just laid there in bed and Kiara gave up after a while and just left. Kurama had apologized for it a few days later when she did come back. This time around, however, she wasn't alone. Calliegh giggled as she ran past her mother and into Kurama's arms. He chuckled at the little girl as she instantly wanted to be picked up. She looked at Hiei and smiled lightly at him. Kiara had seen better days, but Hiei could tell that the effects of all that she had heard the week before was still weighing on her shoulders.

Hiei reached over and gave her a hug when she came in, right after Kurama's arms were filled with his granddaughter. He whispered something to her and she smiled lightly as she tightened her grip on him. She pulled back for a moment and kissed his cheek.

"Ewww," Calleigh said as she seen her mother kiss Hiei.

Hiei looked over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose at her, earning him a dirty look from the little girl. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her attention back to her grandfather. Kurama chuckled lightly as she launched herself into conversation with him. Much of which didn't make sense to him. Kiara smiled as she sat down to lunch with them, Calleigh never once leaving Kurama's arms.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon," Kiara said lightly as she looked at the two men sitting across the table from her. "Where will you be doing it?"

Kurama shook his head as he finished his meal. "It's bad enough that Hiei is forcing me to allow HIM to go, I'm not gonna tell you."

Hiei smirked next to him and shook his head. "You were the one that made the deal. Don't go blaming it all on me."

Kurama rolled his eyes and looked down at the little girl that seemed to be off in her own little la la land in his lap. She was muttering nonsense in his lap and Kiara smirked. She told them to ignore her because when she was like this, she didn't even notice anyone else in the room. She wasn't really interested in adult talk, but then again not many three year olds were. Kiara stood up from the table and picked up the four plates, walking them to the sink there in the corner. She sighed lightly as she washed them off, jumping lightly when Hiei joined her moments later.

"You need to focus more on her, than on me, Kiara," Hiei said to her as he rinsed the plates as she sat them in the empty sink beside her. "I will be able to handle things. You have a daughter that needs your full attention right now."

She smiled lightly as she glanced at him. "I am glad that you have been doing better, Hiei. And I do focus my attention to her, and the tribe. They are all worried about the two of you. They learned of the borders closing and assumed that is why you left."

Hiei frowned, the tribe actually cared about him? Kiara nodded lightly beside him. "You told them the truth, didn't you."

"I had to," she said lightly as she finished the last plate and turned to lean against the sink. "What kind of example would I set if I started to lie about things that they have a right to know about. Whether you believe it or not, you are now a part of the tribe. They don't consider you an outsider."

Hiei turned off the water and looked at her. "What do you mean? Kurama and I have not mated yet. Why would they think that we have?"

Kiara smiled lightly. "Because they could care less about the mating ritual. It is only the mark that a fox leaves on his mate that makes the bond permanent. But the love that you two have for one another was clear enough to make all the others know that one day soon, that mark will be there. Our kind is more understanding of things than you may have heard, Hiei. We can be selfish and cutthroat at times, but only when threatened. You seen how we are. We are more of a community than other demons are. Most canine demons are like that. We are natural pack animals. We are all connected on a deeper level than just blood."

Hiei glanced at Kurama playing with his granddaughter in the chair at the table, surprised that he was able to get her attention off imaginary ladybugs that she was talking about a moment ago. He sighed lightly. "I have heard that fox demons are a pack demon. I knew that from the start, but that doesn't explain why they would welcome someone like me with open arms."

Kiara smiled lightly. "I am to blame for that. You are welcome."

Hiei frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "A few of the foxes came forward with the complaint of a fire demon in their midst and told me to get rid of him. However, I pointed out that every other demon that came into our family was once an outsider as well. Don't feel bad, they are like that with all the demons outside of the race. You would be surprised to know that about thirty percent of the demons in the tribe are NOT fox demons. They are the mates of fox demons yes, but only by the marks that they bear. And I pointed that out to them. And since then, the issue has been dropped and the tribe is now asking about how you and Kurama have been doing."

Hiei blinked... the tribe was a mix of demons? He didn't see that. All he seen was foxes when he was there. Of course, who couldn't miss the sea of silver ears and tails everywhere. But then he thought back, he remembered seeing a few blue eyes staring at him once, and the fox demons were known for their golden eyes. Even Kiara had them, although hers had brown speckles in them. But they were still gold.

Calliegh's burst of laughter suddenly pulled Hiei to the present as he looked at the little girl. She was now laying across Kurama's lap being tickled in every open crevice. Kiara giggled beside him and he looked up at her, seeing her looking at the scene. He looked back to Kurama who was chuckling softly as he tickled the girl. She was squirming, but every direction she turned, he found a new spot to tickle. Hiei smirked, since when was he so good with children?

"He has always loved kids," Kiara said lightly beside him. "Even those that weren't his. He used to play with all the community children when I was little."

Kurama looked up as he finally released the little girl. She squealed lightly as she got up from his lap and ran to her mother's side. He chuckled lightly as she hid behind Kiara, hoping that her mother would protect her. Kiara smiled lightly at him and seen that once playful grin on his face, sighing contently as she missed that smile. She looked down and bent to pick up her still giggling daughter. "Come on, Munchkin. We've got to go."

"But... mommy..." she whined but stopped when she seen Kurama stand up from his chair. She giggled lightly as he came to tickle her side again with just one finger.

"We'll see you again soon," he said and tickled her again, earning him an even louder giggle.

Kiara chuckled lightly as she kissed him on the cheek. She glanced at Hiei and kissed him on the cheek as well, earning another ewww from her daughter. They walked her out and they turned to wave goodbye. Calleigh smiled and waved with both hands, bumping Kiara's ear, but Kiara smiled as she waved with her free hand. Kurama and Hiei waved back and then retreated into the house. With a sigh, Kurama leaned against the door. "Phew..."

"And to think, your mother wanted more of those," Hiei said sarcastically.

Kurama smiled lightly, learning that talking about the good times seemed to help more than he had thought. "Yeah... well... good thing I turned out to be gay."

Hiei smirked. He knew that Kurama wanted another kid, but unfortunately... they couldn't have one of their own. He had heard of places that male couples could go and have one bred in a lab... but that cost a fortune and wasn't always successful. The thought was interesting but not in their league. Kurama glanced at him and smirked, knowing full well that it was in fact possible. But that was a secret for another day. He pushed off the door and walked to the bed. He pulled out a seed from his hair and let it bloom. He had told Hiei that he needed to fully recharge for the transformation, and sleeping half the day away would be perfect. He bit into the flower and sucked the juices from its core. After that, the bloom died and withered into nothing. Hiei frowned. "How rude."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "That is it's purpose, goofball. To live, to make one sleep, then to die. Circle of life."

Hiei shook his head as he laid on the bed and curled up around the fox. "Barbaric if you ask me."

Kurama smiled as he laid his head on Hiei's shoulder and fell asleep. The effects of the flower obviously claimed him for sleep. Hiei smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around the fox, his fox. He fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he wasn't getting any during the transformation. Kurama had told him what was in store and he swallowed lightly, he had to be strong for Kurama's sake, and for his own.

))_))_

Kurama held onto Hiei's hand as he led him into a cave. It was a hollowed out hole in the ground, but something about it caught Hiei's eye. As they came to the center of the large opening, he looked up and seen a giant hole in the ground. He seen the full moon as it rose over the peak and looked at the redhead next to him. After a moment, Kurama released his grasp on Hiei's hand and crouched onto the floor of the cave. He dropped several seeds, and moments later a thick area of moss appeared. It was cave moss, simple to grow in a cave, no energy required. Hiei could feel how soft it was, even through his boots. He seen Kurama sit on his knees directly underneath the hole. Hiei looked up and then sat on a rock that was outside the ring of light that was surrounding Kurama. The fox had told him that he had to stay away for as long as possible, that Kurama had to endure several tests of endurance and strength and will. Hiei was nervous, but knew that Kurama would be able to pull through this. Even if he wasn't here. Kurama was one of the strongest people he had ever met, and nothing seemed to be able to take him down a peg.

Kurama looked up at his partner with a gentle smile as he pulled out the pouch that Koenma had given him. He opened the tiny leather bag and pulled out the one seed that was inside. He looked at it and held it out in the palm of his hand. Hiei swallowed nervously as he watched Kurama staring up at the moon, his hands holding the seed in the light of the full moon. After a few minutes, Hiei shifted on his rock as he seen the seed split in Kurama's hands, a tiny vine emerging from the small crack in its shell. Kurama looked down and took a deep breath. He raised his hands to his mouth and swallowed the seed whole, Hiei shuddered to think of something like that going down his throat. Kurama swallowed again and shook his head.

"Stay where you are," Kurama said lightly, gripping his stomach for test one of his endurance had already begun.

Hiei shifted nervously, wondering if he should leave, but watched patiently as he seen the hand on his stomach clench tighter to the shirt covering his skin. He frowned as he seen Kurama bare his teeth, clenching them tightly as the pain spread through his abdomen.

Kurama gasped, son of a bitch this was painful! He felt like someone was inside of him, twisting everything all at once. He could feel his muscles tensing tightly as to relieve the pain, but it didn't help. Kurama lost his balance and slumped forward, his free arm landing on the mossy ground before his head hit the rocks below it. Hiei watched as he could see Kurama's chest heaving, his breathing becoming more erratic. Kurama winced, feeling his insides clench again. This time, it wasn't twisting him, it felt like something was burning him. Son of a bitch! Koenma was going to pay for this! Kurama grit his teeth, trying to bear the pain, but it was growing at a rapid pace. Hiei flinched as he seen Kurama gasping before him. It took everything he had not to go to Kurama's side and hold him, but he knew that it wouldn't help the redhead at all.

Kurama cried out, gripping his stomach with both arms as the pain spread farther through his body, resting his forehead on the cool moss. Hiei clenched his fists beside him, wanting to aide his partner, but knew again that he couldn't. As Kurama's cries grew louder as the pain spread out throughout his entire body, he was no longer able to sit on his knees, the slightest pressure on them hurting him more and more. He laid on his side, his back to Hiei and he curled up, whimpering lightly as the pain spread.

Hiei swallowed hard, covering his ears as Kurama's cries began to come louder and more rapidly than before. He wanted to stop it... tell Kurama that he didn't have to change... but knew that once the process had begun, there was no stopping it. Kurama's curled form was shaking visibly, and Hiei grit his teeth, still hearing the gut-wrenching cries from his partner. But almost as soon as they came, they stopped and Kurama went still. Hiei stopped and looked at him, glad that the screaming had stopped, but his ears were still ringing from the sounds. He watched as Kurama pushed himself up and sat on his knees again. What Hiei saw next was like something out of a horror movie.

The skin on Kurama's forearms started to move, as the seed had finally spread throughout his system. Kurama winced at the movement, letting his arms lay out flat in front of him, the back of his wrists sitting on his bent knees. Kurama whimpered as the movements continued to move up and down his arms, sometimes breaking threw the skin at places. Hiei's heart stopped as he watched Kurama's blood flowing down his arms. Kurama hadn't told his this... but he did say that every demon's transformation was different... but this...

Kurama cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as a gash appeared on his skin right below the incline of his elbow. He winced and cried again as the same cut appeared on the other arm, shadowing the cuts. Hiei frowned as he watched three more identical cuts appear on each of his arms, all in a line down his arms until they came to his wrists, cutting deep enough to kill. Hiei stood up, wanting to go to Kurama but seen Kurama shake his head. "Stay..."

But again, Kurama was unable to stay on his knees, and rolled to his side, again with his back to the frightened Fire demon there. Hiei swallowed as he watched Kurama flinching and his legs jerking as he smelt more blood coming forth... the cuts were coming from that seed... and they were cutting everything... Hiei sat on the rock, wrapping his arms around him. How could he let Kurama do this? What kind of selfish bastard did he have to be to make Kurama change for him?

Kurama stayed in this position, for the next test was the most difficult. He curled tighter together, his knees against his chest as his entire body started to burn. Kurama cried out, whimpering as the heat of the seed felt like it was magma flowing through his veins. He felt his tears streaming down his face were like acid against his skin. He whimpered as the burning spread, from his hands and feet all the way up until it reached his brain. He screamed, curling tighter together, as the seed worked through his skull, testing him in the most painful way imaginable. It was unlocking every passage to his mind, uncovering all his secrets, bringing all those painful memories back. Kurama shook as he began to see flashes of them... of his torture, of Karasu, of watching Kiara die in his arms... it was too much... Kurama cried and felt the tears flowing down his face at a steady pace.

Kurama jumped suddenly, feeling a rush of heat shoot threw his arm as he felt Hiei's hands come and touch his shoulders. Kurama knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away for long, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was shaking, and Hiei was looking down at him, unsure of what to do. He seen Kurama's tears flooding from his eyes and felt that tug at his heart. He couldn't handle seeing Kurama in such pain. Hiei sat on his knees beside the shaking and screaming redhead and did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled Kurama up so that his legs were draped over his knees and his upper body was held tightly against Hiei's strong chest. Kurama clung to Hiei's shirt, wincing at the movement, but thankful for the support. He buried his head in Hiei's chest and continued to cry out as the pain spread farther and farther into his system.

Hiei frowned, the images that were flashing before Kurama's eyes started to come to him. He watched them, unable to deny them access as they flashed like a projector through his mind. He could see images of a tall silver fox screaming in pain as Karasu poured hot oil on him, he could see images of a pretty young woman sitting in his lap holding her large rounded stomach. He could see more images than he knew what to do with. He felt Kurama's trembling multiply threefold when darker images came to pass. Ones that threw Hiei through a loop. Kurama was once a murdering prick that cared about no one but himself. He would rape the local villagers just because he could. The tall silver fox laughed as he watched a village burn to the ground before him, his wicked vines preventing anyone from escaping the flames. This was Youko... the one that was going to be back. Hiei frowned as he seen images of a willing fox, willing and ready as a goat came to his bed. There were no chains, and yet the goat told him exactly what to do, and he did it willingly. Hiei frowned as images of a bat came to pass, a bat that he tortured with a smile, a pitiful creature that the fox rapped into submission. The bat was the most repulsive image. The poor thing was willing to let the fox do anything to him, and that included the fox penetrating him with things that were never meant for sexual pleasure. The fox wore a smile while he did things to the bat, making the bat scream in pain, while making the bat do things that no living creature should do.

Kurama gasped as the images all of a sudden stopped. He cringed as he knew that Hiei had seen them too. Kurama slowly gasped for air, the sting in his lungs evident as he took in a deep breath. Hiei held him tighter as he felt everything cease. He looked down, Kurama was still shivering in his arms, and his skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Hiei sighed lightly, holding the fox closer. He was different, Hiei knew that... but... those images... they couldn't have all been true. Kurama sniffled lightly as his tears continued to flow, his head still buried in Hiei's chest, but Kurama shifted, moving his head to lay over top Hiei's heart. He stayed there, listening to the steady beat of his lover's heart. Kurama swallowed lightly, for he knew that the seed was not done. Hiei knew it too. Kurama sighed lightly, his head feeling woozy all of a sudden. He remembered that the cuts on his arms and legs were still bleeding, unable to close while the seed was still inside of him.

Hiei frowned as he suddenly felt Kurama's hold on his shirt loosen. He looked down and seen that Kurama's eyes were closed. He looked down his body then back to his face. "Kurama?"

There was no response. He gently pulled Kurama away from him, holding him still. He used one hand to push the hair from Kurama's face as he shook him lightly. "Kurama? Talk to me, Kurama?"

But still, there was no response. Hiei frowned again, looked up at the moon, and seen that it had completely passed over the hole in the ground above and he shook his head. He looked back to Kurama, watching him closely, his pulse slowing at a rapid pace. He shook his head as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Kurama? Please..."

Kurama was still, no air was getting to his lungs, and he knew what was coming. He had to pass through the eyes of death and return for the transformation to be completed. He could hear Hiei's voice... but he found it impossible to respond, for the cuts on his body were draining his blood too quickly. He was loosing the feeling in his hands and his feet, and even the ability to stay awake. He tried to open his eyes but to no avail. He felt his chest sting as he tried to take a breath, to give Hiei some notion that he was going to be alright... but that was to no avail as well, for he was slipping farther and farther away from himself.

Hiei shook him again, feeling his heartbeat slowing down with each passing second. "Kurama... no..."

Hiei broke, his tears streamed down his face as he felt Kurama's skin grow cold, the color gone from his handsome features. He felt the heart of the redhead stop and Hiei shook his head, shaking the lifeless body in his arms gently. "No... Kurama..." He shook again, but nothing happened. Hiei leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kurama's. The tears flowed freely from his eyes, even though they were closed tightly. Hiei tightened his grip on the fox in his arms, sobbing lightly as he had just lost the last thing that meant everything to him. He rocked gently, willing his fox to return, but as the time seemed to pass, nothing happened. Kurama was gone.

))_))_

Kiara was in the middle of a conversation with a few of the fox demons in the tunnels. They were all discussing the collapse that had happened months before and what all it was going to take to fix it. She felt a tightening in her chest suddenly as it felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She gasped lightly as she grasped her chest, leaning against the wall as the waves of dizziness hit her. The foxes around her grew sick with worry for she had been fine the moment before. One of the male demons put his arms around her and pulled her from the wall, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, Vince. I just..."

Before the sentence could be completed however, a high pitched scream was heard echoing through the walls. Almost every fox demon covered their ears at the sound, even Kiara had to flinch at the wail. But she recognized that voice anywhere. She pushed herself from the arms of the demon and turned into the main hall. She pushed her way through the confused and dazed fox demons until she came to her own den. She pushed the door open and found Calliegh sitting in the middle of the room crying her eyes out. She rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around the girl, the little arms instantly clinging to her as she continued to cry.

"What's wrong, my baby?" Kiara asked as she rocked her gently, feeling her daughter starting to shake in her arms. "Baby... what happened? Come on, baby, talk to me."

Several fox demons gathered at her door, curious as to what would cause her to scream the way that she had. They found their leader rocking the girl gently as she cried, unlike ever before. Calleigh cried into her mother's shoulder, unable to stop as she started to hiccup. Finally as she seemed to calm down a bit, Kiara pulled her back and looked at her, smoothing the hair that was unruly around her face. "What happened baby?"

"Pop-pop..." she hiccuped as she tried to take a breath. "... died."

Kiara's ears pressed flat to her head. What?! She felt the pressure in her chest again at her daughter's statement. She could hear the murmurs behind her, but nothing registered with her. All she could hear was the rapid heartbeat of her little girl in her arms. This couldn't have happened... it wasn't right... She rocked the girl in her arms and shook her head. No... not again. She prayed that the transformation hadn't been her father's end. She prayed with all her might. "Please... don't do this to me again..."

))_))_

Hiei sat up, the color in his own face matching that of Kurama's dull color. He could still feel the tears coming down his face, and he didn't care to even attempt to wipe them away. He knew deep down that it wouldn't help. He let them fall. He shook his head as he stared down at Kurama. He ran his hand through the beautiful red tresses laying lifelessly on his lap. He knew that there was nothing that he could have done. Nothing at all. It was all up to Kurama, whether he was strong enough to pass the tests and complete the transformation.

"How could you do this to me..." Hiei's voice was so small and weak, he didn't recognize it as his own. "How could you leave me... after all that we've been through..."

There was no response, no movement. Hiei shook his head as he felt a new wave of tears flow freely down his face. "You pulled me back from the brink of depression... only to leave me and let me fall into another... how could you..."

He laid the cold body on the moss, watching as the moss around him started to dry out and disappear. He sat there for a few minutes, just watching until there was no more moss, nothing left for him. Hiei felt his heart break, felt the pain so great in his chest that it threatened to take his own life right here. Hiei scoffed, let it come. There was nothing left for him here. No family... no love... nothing.

He waited... but death didn't claim him. But the pain remained. He shook his head, calling death a coward was a bit of an understatement. He pushed himself up from his knees and stood up. He looked down, there was still nothing. He sighed heavily. He turned and began to walk out of the cave, knowing that there was nothing out there that would heal this. No rock for him to hold onto when he felt like he was falling into the empty voids of darkness. No love for him to fall back into when he felt like he was worthless and not worthy of the life that he possessed. Nothing.

But he sighed heavily as he walked to the mouth of the cave, pausing to sit on a rock before he fully exited the cave. He sighed heavily as he leaned his hands back and sat them on the rock, enjoying the cool moisture that he felt there. It felt like him at the moment. But he frowned as he lifted his hands and looked at the rock. There was moss around them... moss that wasn't there when he sat down. He frowned as he looked up at the mouth of the cave, seeing more moss growing around him. He stood up as he seen tiny white flowers budding as the moss spread. Hiei's pulse quickened as he ran his hand over the wall of the cave. This felt the same as the moss from Kurama's seeds...

Hiei spun on his heel and looked back to where he had left Kurama's body... stunned to see that it was gone. He gasped as he looked around the cave, no where to go, he took several steps inside. He could hear his pulse pounding in his head as he approached the center where he had lost everything. He sank to his knees, feeling the moss that was there, it was actually warm to the touch. He frowned... how...

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump, turning quickly as he landed on his rear. He looked up just as the sun was coming up, visible from the entrance of the cave. He looked up and seen the sun reflecting off silver hair that swung below the hips of a tall fox demon. He looked up and seen the gorgeous golden eyes staring down at him, and the gentle smile that formed those strong lips.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered.

The fox bent his knees and sat before him, leveling himself with the stunned fire demon. The golden eyes sparkled lightly as the fox smiled at him as he nodded his head. Hiei's heart soared... this was his fox... the one that he had thought was dead. Hiei felt a wave of tears as he pushed himself up and into the Youko's arms. Hiei wrapped his arms around the wide shoulders and held him tight, the tears streaming down his face. "I thought you were dead!"

The deep voice that greeted him was shocking to the fire demon, but music to his ears. "Technically... I was... for a while."

Youko wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders and held him tight. Hiei had buried his head in the fox's shoulder, sobbing gently at the sight, the feel and sound of him. Youko chuckled lightly as he held the little demon, letting him sob as he took in the situation.

But what happened next, Youko wasn't expecting. Hiei suddenly pulled back and looked at the fox, his flattened hand landing across his cheek as the slap echoed off the cave walls. Youko blinked as he turned back to the fire demon, his clawed hand touching his cheek, shocked that the fire demon had actually slapped him.

"Don't you dare EVER do that to me again, Kurama! You scared me to death!" Hiei snapped as he sat back on his heels looking at the silver fox stunned into silence.

Youko stared at him, still shocked at the sudden change in the fire demon. One moment he was glad that he was even alive... the next he was beyond pissed off at him. "If this is how you react to me being alive, I would hate to know how you would react if I actually did die."

Hiei frowned at him, "You did die, you jerk!" Hiei stood up and looked down at the fox, watching as his ears flattened slightly at his tone. "I thought you were dead, Kurama. I thought that you brought me here so that I could watch you die! I thought..."

Youko stood up and grabbed his shoulders lightly. Hiei stopped and stared at him as the fox came face to face with him. "There is only one way for a transformation of forms can happen, Hiei. One form HAS to die for it to work. There was no way around that fact, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but I doubt you would have let me do this if you did know."

Hiei looked at the fox, he could see his redhead behind those golden eyes, but the form was foreign to him. He frowned as he felt the fox pull him closer. He stiffened as he felt the fox kiss his cheek. Unsure how to react, he didn't. He stood there as the fox released his cheek and pulled him against his chest. He was actually the same height as Kurama was, only about a foot or so taller than himself. He felt the fox tighten his arms around his shoulders, waiting for some kind of reaction. Hiei closed his eyes, tears flowing again as he wrapped his arms around the fox's waist and held him close. "Don't do this to me again, Youko."

The fox smiled as he heard his name on the fire demon's lips. He had waited months to hear it. He hated being called just 'fox', but coming from Hiei, he figured that he could get used to it. Considering that was all that he had called him since he learned that he was a fox. Youko smiled as he looked down and kissed Hiei's forehead. There was one last thing that he wanted to do to the little spitfire... but there was no easy way to prepare for that moment. Not when he found that Hiei was more unpredictable than he had originally thought.

Hiei sighed lightly, for his prayers had been answered. He got his fox back and now the great fox was his... not exactly his just yet, but soon enough, he would have this fox as his own. And if Youko had any complaints, they were going to fall on deft ears. For he had seen what the fox was capable of, and wasn't going to let him have his way with him before Hiei claimed him for his own. He tightened his grip on the slender hips in front of him, enjoying the feeling of peace that swept over him. He stood there, thankful that the transformation had gone so well, for the Youko before him wasn't all that bad, or at least... so he thought.

))_))_

Phew... the end of Chapter Eleven: Transformation. And so... Hiei got his fox, but which one will get to mate the other first, therefore setting the foundations for their relationship from then on out? Please leave me your comments, reviews and your requests. I will happily get back to them all soon. So until next time... ta ta for now.


	12. Chapter 12: First Things First

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. So... Youko is back and now it is time to find out who will mate who first? This chapter will all be technically ONE night, so the breaks in the lines are just like ten, twenty minutes apart. But you must remember this... the sun had just risen at the END of the last chapter... therefore it will technically be a full twenty four hours, and keep in mind, that they ARE demons, and therefore, have a lot of stamina. He he I am so bad. And so... without further delay... I give you Chapter Twelve: First Things First.**_

_**I would like to send a special shout-out to Mae Rose and ruthw992 and this chapter is for you guys. Thanks for your comments, hope you enjoy.**_

))_))_

Youko stepped into the house, looked around. Although he had been transformed, some things in this life seemed a bit off to him. He was technically still Kurama... seen everything that Kurama had seen... but things just looked different to him somehow. Youko frowned, he hated not knowing how to describe something that was so obvious... but he shrugged it off as he heard Hiei shut the door behind him. He turned to him with a gentle smile, but that smile quickly faded as he seen Hiei discard his coat on the chair beside the door. He looked the demon up and down, seen that his boots were already off and Youko frowned again. What was this all about? Hiei smirked as he took several steps towards the devilishly handsome fox. "You will know soon enough."

Youko felt the fire demon's hands on his hips as he guided him back several steps. Ah, so the fire demon was going to try to mate him first, huh. That was an interesting thought, but when Hiei shoved him onto the bed roughly, he looked up at the fire demon and frowned. Hiei was fast, for his shirt was gone, but the smell of Kurama's lifeblood was not. He looked up at the demon as he climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. He kissed him, Youko sighing as he felt the warmth of the fire demon on top of him. Ah, he was so warm. This was his game. He was sending heat through him, as to tempt him to behave. Hiei pulled away and looked at him. Youko smiled up at him and placed his hands on the demon's chest, covering all of his skin as he spread his fingers out wide. Hiei growled lightly and pulled off his belts, he had three of them, but only removed two of them. Youko watched as he laid them to the side and took his large hands from his chest, intertwining their fingers together as he moved them to the side. Hiei's lips on his own were a distraction, as Youko opened to him instantly, allowing that hot tongue of his to enter and tango with his own. Youko groaned as he kiss the fire demon, realizing that after so many months, Kurama really was having the time of his life with the spitfire demon on top of him. And having never been able to top the little demon himself, Youko smiled knowing that he would be the first in this relationship.

But something was wrong. Youko broke the kiss and looked up at his hands, suddenly completely bound to the bedposts. He pulled, but they were strong, as the belt were made of genuine demon leather... technically as tough as hardened steel if bought at he right place. He looked and seen the other hand was tied as well, leaving his arms completely spread, much to Hiei's delight.

"Let me go, Hiei," Youko said coldly. "I'm warning you now."

Hiei smirked as he sat back in the fox's hips. "Don't think so. I am enjoying myself WAY to much to do as you say."

Youko growled up at him lightly, it was ignored as Hiei's hands untied the sash around his waist, loosening his shirt. He groaned lightly as his heated hands ran across his flesh as the sneaky fire demon parted his shirt, making sure that his hands touched every crevice available there. Youko felt the heat of Hiei's fingers dig in, not his nails, just the heat from inside of him, and Youko shivered lightly as he threw his head back against the pillow. Hiei smirked above him as Youko felt his shirt rip at his arms, when he looked back up, he seen Hiei discard it behind him, a wicked gleam on his face. Youko felt a heat starting to pool in his chest, his eyes widened lightly as Hiei's hands touched him again, sending shockwave after shockwave through his skin.

"Putting me into heat..." Youko started by a shiver stopped him short, but he continued once it had passed. "... will not serve you well later on, Hiei. Fox demons are ruthless when it comes to their heat."

Hiei smirked above him and leaned forward, pressing his chest against the feverish fox's. "By the time that I am done with you... you won't be in heat anymore."

Youko's eyes flashed as he felt Hiei's lips on his jaw, working his way down his neck. "Don't make promises you cannot keep, fire imp."

Hiei sat up with a smile on his face. "Fire imp, huh? Never heard that one before."

Youko looked up at him. "You are being an imp right now."

Hiei smiled a toothy grin at him and shrugged his shoulders. "So what. I will take you as my mate, if it is the last thing I do."

Youko couldn't help but shudder as Hiei's words floated over him. Hiei felt the shudder and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on the Youko's chest. Youko thought back about the first time that he and Kurama had gotten together and remembered that he wasn't too fond of foreplay. He figured he would see how long the fire demon decided to tease him before claiming him... then he would double it when he took Hiei as his mate. But the implications of Hiei taking him first made his heart skip a beat... That would change everything. It would mean that Youko wouldn't be top. He would prefer bottom from then on out... and that scared him.

"Relax, love," Hiei purred above him. "I will not make you change for me. You already have, but I will take you as my mate. For my kind, taking the other as your mate first, it means something different. It is showing the other that we care enough about that demon to take them first, then letting them finish it off."

Youko frowned up at the fire demon, not understanding his words. Hiei smiled lightly. "If I take you first, that gives you my mark first. But it is the second mark that is more important to fire demons. The second mark shows that you are willing to let me go first, and let you have me for the rest of the mating. If I were to go second, that will make things change for us. I will always prefer to top you. I will have to in order to be satisfied. Taking you first will make it so that it will not matter. As long as it is with you, I will be satisfied, whether I am top or bottom."

Youko swallowed lightly. "But the fox demons are different, Hiei. If I am taken first... then the implications will make me so that I cannot top you. You will be the dominant in our relationship."

"You are wrong, fox," Hiei said lightly, his hands resting on his chest. "That is only true if you are mating with another fox. I learned long ago about the matings of several different types of demons. Foxes and wolves are practically the same. The first to mate is the dominant, but only if the partner is fox as well. If the partner is not fox, the mating will change, depending on who goes first. I want you to be dominant, fox. I have always wanted that. I just never knew how to show it. And my mating you first, shows that."

Youko felt a pull in his chest. He had heard of the matings of Fire demons, they were a rough breed. But like the matings of a Fox demon, they were permanent and therefore unbreakable. He looked up at his partner, surprised at the gentleness in his voice. He wasn't scolding, teasing or even rubbing in the fact that he knew something that Youko did not. He was simply telling him an honest truth. But still... the roughness of the fire demon was what was making him nervous. He realized that as soon as he seen Hiei climb on top of him. He was going to be dominant with him, even if it was only once with him. But dominant Fire Demons, wow, they were brutal sometimes. As a fox, he was naturally drawn to sex. He seemed to be drawn to watch other demons having sex and he had had the pleasure of watching a fire demon couple many years ago. They had almost killed each other. They were bloody and beaten by the time that they were finished. He looked up and seen the gentle gleam in Hiei's eye. He frowned. He needed to guard his mind better from the prying fire imp.

Hiei chuckled lightly as he bent down and kissed the fox on his lips. "You keep calling me that, and I will show you what I know an imp to be."

Youko shivered under Hiei's attentions. His hands running down his stomach to land on his hips. He felt Hiei's tongue run over his jawline to taste his neck, nipping gently at his Adam's apple there, sending more and more shivers down the fox's spine. He hissed lightly as he felt Hiei's claws raking up his sides multiplying his shivers and making goosebumps raise on his skin. Hiei smiled against his skin as he felt the little umps appear. He kissed again, sending fire into each of the bumps on his skin. Youko groaned under him. Hiei lifted up, only to shift his position, lower on the tall fox below him. Youko groaned again as he felt the fire demon slip his fingers under the waistband of his trousers. He felt them sliding down his legs, revealing himself to the demon atop him. Hiei smiled, knowing that the Youko's heat was starting to build, for simply removing his pants was making him pant and twist on the bed below him.

Once Hiei discarded the unwanted trousers, Hiei let his nails rake up his skin as he slide smoothly back up the fox's legs. Youko whimpered at the feeling, enjoying every second of the feeling that he was receiving; the feel of Hiei's bare chest sliding up his body, the scrape of his nails following his chest. Youko moaned, feeling Hiei's hot mouth clamp down on his right nipple. He pulled at his bonds, but Hiei had made sure that they were not coming loose. He whimpered again as Hiei turned his attention to his left nipple, his back arching off the bed. Youko felt his tail flicking beside him, impatient, waiting for more, but Hiei didn't pay it any mind. He kept his slow pace up, taking his time in making the fox ready. But Youko cried out, his back arching again as he felt Hiei's mouth closed in around his stiffened cock. He gasped as Hiei worked him, Kurama was lucky... the little bitch... for the redhead had felt this before, knew what Hiei was capable of.

On the outside, the fox was taking the teasing very well, shivering and shuddering with every twist of his tongue. But Hiei could feel the heat boiling over inside of him. He knew that the fox was getting close to his peak. Hiei suckled harder, relishing in the sound of Youko's cries. He could hear the leather creaking against Youko's tugging and smiled as he sat back on his heels, refusing the fox release. Youko whimpered as he turned his hips to the side, his back still arched off the bed. Hiei looked down at the sight of the great Youko, a quivering mess, twisting and turning, that head of silver hair tossing every which way he could. Hiei smiled lightly as he sat back up on Youko's hips, holding him down. Youko looked up into those sparkling ruby eyes and seen that charming little smile there, feeling his heat peaking higher and higher. He arched his back as Hiei ran his hands over the fox's chest, scraping his nails down as he went.

"Hiei... please..." the quivering youko said below him.

Hiei kissed his jawline sending another shockwave down the kitsune. "Please what, my fox? Tell me what you want..."

Youko whimpered as he felt the fire demon shift on top of him. "Hiei..."

Hiei smiled as he rose up off the bed, removing his last belt, letting his pants fall to the ground. He kicked them to the side and sat on his knees on the bed. "Please, what, Youko?"

Youko's heat was growing hotter by the second, and Hiei knew it. He had teased the fox, scratching him, tasting him and leaving him hanging without release. He knew deep down that he was playing with fire with the fox, that the Youko was going to tease him to no ends. But he was actually looking forward to it. Although the darker images haunted him, he trusted the fox. He used his knees to spread the kitsune's thighs, which opened on their own accord with the slightest prompting. Hiei glanced up at the Youko's strong face, seen the sweat dripping from his forehead and figured that his teasing had to come to an end. He stuck a finger in his mouth, pulled it out without taking the saliva from it. He leaned over the fox, kissing his stomach, making him arch again, as he pressed one finger to the fox's entrance.

He watched Youko buck as his finger slid in, feeling the muscles clenching in his stomach. He smiled as he heard the strangled cry escape the silver fox's lips, the sound was electric. Hiei inserted a second finger, then a third, watching the fox turn and turn, hearing the leather around his hands creak and moan as the Youko pulled on them. Youko cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Hiei's fingers disappear after a few moments. He felt Hiei kiss his chest, then shift on the bed. He felt those steamy hands lift his hips, and Youko whimpered softly, urging the fire demon on, still begging for release.

Hiei slid into the tight passages of the Youko, stopping as he felt the walls clench around him. Youko hissed as Hiei continued, but moaned once Hiei was all the way in. Hiei held onto Youko's hips, feeling his tail wrap around his wrist. He smirked lightly as he began to rock his hips against the fox. Youko groaned, pulling at his bonds as he arched his back into the fire demon, he needed the fiery touch, needed it feel it running over his skin. He whimpered again, as it seems he got his wish. Hiei released the hips in front of him, letting the fox wrap his legs around his hips as he adjusted his angle. Youko cried out as he felt him go deeper, hitting his prostate with perfect aim. Hiei ran his hands up the Youko's side and then underneath his arms till they rested on his shoulders.

This was the fire demon's signature. Not Hiei's but all fire demons'. They held onto their partners as they mated them, holding them closer, using the shoulders as an anchor to pull themselves farther into their lover's depths. Youko shivered, flinching slightly as Hiei's nails dug into his skin as his mouth found an abandoned nipple there. As Hiei rocked his hips into the Youko, his thrusts getting harder and faster as he went, he teased the nipple there, his grip tightening on the strong shoulders with every thrust.

Hiei released the nipple and sat back, releasing his shoulders, and grabbed his hips again. He forced Youko's legs from his hips, pinning them to the bed on either side of him. Youko was spread so wide, he felt like he was going to split in half as he felt Hiei rocking into him harder once his legs were pinned. He moaned as the thrusts came harder still, taking him closer to his peak. Youko's head turned to the side, as his moans turned to cries, as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. Hiei wrapped his hands around the hardened staff between the Fox's legs, watching his fox jump and arch at the contact, relishing the sound of his cries growing louder. Hiei massaged the youko in rhythm with his thrusts, bringing them both to their peak.

Without a moment's notice, Youko felt his bonds release him, looking up to see that they had been cut, but not taking a second to hesitate. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the fire demon, pulling him back to the bed with him. Hiei kissed his neck at the action, for it wasn't rough in any way, he knew what the fox needed. He felt Youko's sharp nail dig into his shoulders, and Hiei groaned at the feeling of his blood running down his back, mixing with the sheen of sweat that was accumulating there. Youko cried out, his peak had been reached as he threw his head back and felt his seed releasing between them. In throwing his head back, he gave the fire demon the most precious gift of all, his neck, where Hiei kissed him lightly, his peak was there. He came, and as he emptied himself into the fox, he sank his fangs into the exposed skin of his throat, shivering lightly as he heard the youko screaming out his name as he marked him as his own.

When Hiei extracted his fangs from the skin of his Mate's throat, he paused to look up at the fox, his breathing ragged as he gasped for air. He smiled as he pulled out of the clenching channel of his mate's core, watching the fox arch at the action. He smiled lightly. "You are mine, Youko. Forever." he said gently as he licked the thin cuts on his neck, enjoying the taste of the earthy blood mixing with the lusty sweat that was there.

Youko sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around the fire demon. "And now... you will be mine, you little imp."

And with that, Youko flipped them both, pressing Hiei into the mattress. Hiei grunted lightly as his back connected with the bed, making him bounce lightly. Youko looked down at him, a wicked grin on his face. "You say... that you want me to be the dominant one here. Well... you are gonna get the dominance that you seek."

Hiei felt the youko press his lips to the fire demon's chest, sweating and heaving still from the activities of moments before. He jumped, feeling the fangs nipping at his skin. He moaned as the fox teased a nipple that was there. He was still in heat. And Hiei smiled. He loved it, for he could feel that the fox was having fun. Could see his tail whipping to the sides in an excited wag. He hissed as he felt those fangs pierce the skin above his nipple, lapping at the blood as he suckled the nipple into a hardened peak. Youko's ears moved into the direction of Hiei's hiss and he looked up, seeing that Hiei was pressing his head back into the pillow. He was being compliant, and keeping his hands to the sides, and Youko could tell that they wanted to be anywhere but curled into the blankets there. He smiled as he reached out and folded his fingers into the clenched hands there.

Hiei looked at the silver fox and watched as he brought his hands up to his face, where Youko kissed each finger, and his knuckles. Hiei could feel himself hardening again, and he knew that Youko felt it too. Hiei watched as the Youko put his hands around his shoulders, letting the small hands sit atop them as he kissed the fire demon lightly. Youko kissed a trail to the fire demon's neck and nipped lightly at the skin, before moving on to the muscles in his chest. He felt them bunching at his kisses, making the fox smile as he went. His tongue darted out and teased Hiei's navel, making the fire demon moan lightly, pressing his head deeper in the pillows. As the fox reached the apex of his thighs, Hiei felt the fox spread his thighs, opening him to the administrations of the fox. He wrapped the fox's hair around his fingers, a natural response since Kurama had played with him. Youko sighed in content as he felt the fiery grip on his scalp. Youko knew that Hiei wouldn't last through a full round of teasing and torment, and he highly doubted that he would either. He vowed to get the fire demon ready and then take him for his mate, and leave the torment for another day.

Hiei groaned as Youko's mouth surrounded him, sucking him back to life. His hands tightened in the silver hair there, turning his head to the side as the fox suckled him, hissing lightly as he felt Youko's fangs run up his length. Youko's hands moved from his thighs, as they reached up and teased Hiei's nipples, rolling the nubs into hardened little buds between his fingers. Hiei arched his back, moving into the teasing hands of the fox above. Youko felt himself coming too close to his peak and released the buds that were hardening still between his fingers. His free hands went in different directions on Hiei's chest. One hand reached down to his leg, pulling it up so that it was draped over the Youko's shoulder. He raised the other one to Hiei's opened mouth, pressing his fingers into the warm hollows of his mouth. Hiei clamped down on the fingers, knowing what was coming next, letting his tongue swirl around the slender fingers. Youko chuckled lightly, not taking his mouth from Hiei, and sending the fire demon into several waves of spasms as his voice teased the member within. Hiei cried out at the chuckle that sent shockwave after shockwave through him, releasing the fingers that was there.

Youko smiled as his hand traveled down to join the rest of him. Hiei's grip on his hair tightened as the fox put his other leg over his shoulder, lifting his rear off the bed. Youko wasted no time, and pressed his finger into Hiei's core, loving the sound of Hiei crying out at the penetration and the feel of the grip in his hair tightening even more. Hiei cried out again as a second finger joined the first and scissored inside of him, making him squirm beneath the silver fox. Youko suckled harder as he added a third and then a fourth finger, making Hiei scream at the intrusion. Kurama had never used four fingers, just three. Well... he wasn't Kurama. He was Youko, and Hiei wanted the Youko to be the dominant figure, and that was what Hiei was gonna get.

Youko felt himself growing too hard, his peak was too close and he pulled the fire demon from his mouth, removing his fingers at the same time, smiling as he heard the fire demon cry out at the pullout. He lifted himself up, holding onto Hiei's knees on his shoulders, keeping them pinned over his shoulders. Hiei winced, for Youko was indeed taller than he was, and the lifting put all the pressure on his shoulders and his neck. But Youko seen the wince, and lowered him slightly. He wanted the fire demon, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt him. He had felt Hiei's fingers release him when he had begun to shift, and watched as they laid up by his face. His fingers curled into the sheets there, making Youko know that he was ready, for he was bracing himself. He sat there and waited, knowing that Hiei would come from his peak within a few moments. When Hiei's breathing leveled out, Youko smiled as he pressed himself to Hiei's core. He inserted himself an inch, stopping as he felt the muscles in Hiei's knees bunch on his shoulders.

"Relax, Hiei," Youko cooed lightly, pressing himself in deeper. "It'll hurt for a moment. But not forever."

Hiei nodded lightly, gripping the blankets beside his head. Youko pressed on, letting himself slide into Hiei's core, surprised that he fit, considering how small Hiei was. Once he was buried to the hilt inside of his lover, he stayed there for a moment, then a thought came to mind. He had always wanted to take him the way that he had taken Kurama months ago. He shrugged his shoulders and used his arms to lower Hiei's legs, letting them fall to the bed. Hiei winced, for the action pushed the fox deeper inside of him. Youko waited until Hiei was alright and then bent forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Hiei felt his back come off the bed, and instinctively wrapped his arms around the fox's shoulders, crying out as he felt the fox drive deeper into him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was settled on his knees on the fox's lap. He recognized the position and wrapped his legs around the fox's hips. Youko smiled as he rocked upwards, causing Hiei to gasp at the friction that it caused. But Youko did not stop this time, knowing that it was only pleasure that Hiei was feeling. Hiei gasped again as he felt the fox fall into a steady thrusting rhythm. He groaned as he tightened his grip on the fox's shoulders, gasping each time the fox hit his prostate. After a few moments, Hiei couldn't keep his head forward, and he felt his head lay back, and Youko took the opportunity to press a kiss to the fire demon's throat.

Hiei's sigh turned to a moan as the fox increased the power in his thrusts, sending shivers up and down his spine. Youko found Hiei's lips, stealing the moans that came from the fire demon. Hiei tightened his grip on the fox's shoulders as Youko took his mouth. But the kiss was not a very good distraction, for Hiei was forced from the kiss as Youko increased his speed and power of his thrusts again. Hiei cried out, his voice echoing within the halls of the house. Youko smirked, reaching between them and wrapping his fingers around Hiei's cock rubbing between them. Hiei cried out again, again and again as the Youko took him higher and higher. Hiei's nails dug into the skin of the youko's shoulders above him, and Youko relished the feeling. He knew that it wasn't meant to hurt, and it didn't... it urged him deeper, faster and harder. Hiei screamed as he felt the Youko speed up again. Hiei was close, and so was Youko. Hiei tensed as the heat pooled into his stomach, arching his back as it came to the surface. He threw his head back and cried out as he came, the Youko right behind him, thrusting harder into the fire demon, releasing himself. As he came, Youko's fangs clamped down on Hiei's neck, piercing hard, making him scream again, more pain than anything else. Youko felt Hiei go limp in his arms as he retracted his fangs, licking the blood that trickled from the wounds.

Hiei slumped against the fox, his hands no longer able to grip the shoulders that he had so desperately clung to. His hands fell down the Youko's chest and landed on the heaving chest below him. Hiei felt the beating of the Youko's heart underneath his hands, and his nails curled against the skin there, wanting to hold the beating organ. Youko shifted, removing himself from Hiei's core and laid them both down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the fire demon. Hiei curled up into him, sighing in content of the pressure from the fox's legs still wrapped around him. It was heaven to him.

"I love you, Hiei," Youko said lightly, his voice strained from the lack of oxygen. "More than you know."

Hiei was already half asleep when the fox said something, and he nodded with another contented sigh. "Ditto, fox. Ditto."

Youko smiled as he felt Hiei fall into a deep slumber, snoring lightly against him. He smiled, he thought it was so cute how he snored. And it was only if they had sex before he went to sleep. If they hadn't he didn't snore, and that was what made it cute. Youko glanced at the window behind the fire demon, frowning as he seen that the moon was already out again... had they really spent the ENTIRE day in bed? Wow... time does fly when you are having fun. He smirked, if this is what they had to look forward to for the rest of their days... then so be it. Youko smiled again as he tightened the grip on his mate, sighing as his mind fell into a blissful sleep. Perhaps this was how things had meant to turn out. Perhaps he was right all those years ago... everything really does happen for a reason.

))_))_

And so... The End of Chapter Twelve: First Things First. Sooo I hope you all liked. And hope that you are staying tuned, for not all is well in the little piece of heaven that our NOW MATES have created for themselves. First of all, Kiara has yet to know that her father really didn't die in the transformation, and how will she take it when she finds out that they were hiding from her? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time, leave me your comments and your reviews and your requests and I will get back to then soon. Ta ta for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Recovering Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within. So. Now that our lovers have mated... how on earth is Kiara going to handle the fact that they have yet to tell her that Youko survived? And how will she react to know that they had hid it from her for two days? Find out by reading... Chapter Thirteen: Recovering Time.**  
_

))_))_

Three days after Youko's completed transformation, he walked out of the house and stretched lightly as he gazed out into the bright morning sun. Hiei was already out there sharpening his katana. He looked up at the fox and smiled lightly, watching as he stretched. Youko sighed lightly and walked to where Hiei was sitting on a rock nearby the house. He leaned down and kissed the fire demon, still thinking that he was an imp. Hiei smirked, over the last two days, he had surely shown the Youko what an imp was. And Youko had enjoyed every moment. He loved the fact that Hiei was right about their mating. Neither demon felt unsatisfied because they weren't on top, it didn't matter at all which one it was. They both were left panting and sweaty by the end of the night. Hiei smirked lightly as he went back to running the flattened rock over the edge of the blade. He was looking forward to a morning hunt. They had planned it the night before. And neither one had been too far from the bed in the last two days.

"How you feeling, Hiei?" Youko asked as he sat on the back of the rock, wrapping his arms around the fire demon's waist.

Hiei glanced at him over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm alright. I was more worried about you. I didn't mean to cut you that deep."

Youko smiled as he lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing four dark red marks on his shoulder. "They will heal. I am tougher than I appear, my love."

Hiei smiled and went back to sharpening his sword. Youko sighed, knowing that Hiei preferred to use his sword for anything... but the thought of hunting with it was a bit of a mystery to him. He was a fox, ergo hunted with only his claws. Hiei had claws, Youko's scratches all over his shoulders and back were proof of that. He just was curious as to why the fire demon didn't use them more often. Hiei glanced at him, sitting the rock to the side and held out his hand.

"Because they only come out for one thing," Hiei said, flexing his hand. "I can't bring them forth unless I am excited. And the hunt just doesn't excite me like that."

Youko smirked and kissed the side of his neck, making the fire demon chuckle lightly as he moved his shoulder, trying to avoid the kiss. "You start that you sneaky fox, we will never get to our hunt."

Youko's ears went down and his tail flipped agitatedly. "But I can think of so many things more exciting than a simple hunt."

Hiei smirked. "Yeah, I bet you could."

Youko smirked and pushed himself off the rock. He stopped and frowned as his ears caught something approaching in the distance. Hiei heard it to and stood up beside the silver fox. As the figure came closer, Youko sighed lightly. "It's Kiara."

Hiei swallowed lightly. Oh shit... they hadn't told her about Youko yet... But might as well brace for the storm that was undoubtedly coming their way. But the figure stopped a few yards away and a flipping tail could be seen. Kiara knew something was up as she approached the couple. She opened her mouth... but stopped dead as she seen the silver fox standing before her. Youko... impossible...

"Not impossible," Hiei said as she looked at him and growled for reading her mind again. "What... some thoughts are out there, some aren't. Can't help if I can hear some of them."

Kiara wrinkled her nose at him then turned back to Youko. She took a step towards him and extended her hand, stopping before her hand connected with his chest. She shook her head as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Youko smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She stayed there for a moment but her ears went back suddenly. Hiei stepped back, he wasn't getting in the middle of that. She growled lightly in the youko's arms and Youko tensed. He didn't know what to expect and found out soon enough, before he even knew what hit him.

Her foot came around and knocked his out from underneath him, sending his back to the ground, the Youko landing with a loud grunt. He looked up at her and she stood above him with a killer look on her face, her ears pressed back and her tail flipping around her angrily. He sighed lightly, groaning as she had knocked him directly onto his tender back. Hiei took a step forward but Kiara looked up at him with the same killer look and he stopped. He put his hands up and retreated back to his original position. Kiara turned back to Youko.

"You jerk!" she snapped down at him and kicked his foot, making him jump, not knowing what else was coming. "I thought you were dead! The entire tribe thinks you are dead!"

Youko looked up at her, after she kicked his foot again. It wasn't hard, it was just enough to get her point across. She wanted to do more, Youko could see that, for her fists were clenched beside her. She waited for his response. But he shook his head and held up his hands in defense. "Kiara... technically... I did die..."

She frowned at him and shook her head. "But you didn't even have the decency to tell us! Didn't tell me!"

Hiei flinched as she dropped to her knees over top of the fox. Her knees landed on either side of him and he flinched again as she held up a fist to strike him. But Youko caught her wrists before she could move. "Relax... we were coming to tell everyone."

"Two days after the fact!" she snapped as she struggled to get her wrists free from the death grip that her father had on them. "Let me go."

"No, not until you listen to me," he replied, but she continued to pull her wrists. He growled lightly and flipped her underneath him, pinning her wrists to the ground beside her. Hiei flinched at the fierceness of the flip for the dust of the ground was kicked up at the motion. "Kiara, listen to me... Hiei and I needed time together. We wanted to tell you... but time... kinda got away from us."

Kiara struggled as she growled up at him. She was pissed that he had flipped her like this. His hands held her wrists, his feet were holding her legs from kicking. She growled as she struggled under his weight. But froze as his hair was finally pushed to the side and a mark was revealed on his neck. What the... she stopped struggling and laid there for a moment, staring... it was something different. She had seen the mating marks of demons before, but never before did they create a design on the neck. It was always just the permanent bite marks there. She blinked up at him and shook her head, finally remembering her anger. "You still could have told ME! How dare you!"

Youko sighed heavily as he hung his head, away from where she could strike, for he knew for a fact that she had a hard head and wasn't above headbutting someone. He looked down at her and seen the green and brown mixing with her golden eyes, damn she really was pissed. He almost didn't want to let her go, fearing that she would attack again. But he gave her the benefit of the doubt and released her legs, then stood up at the same time that he released her wrists.

She growled as he looked down at her and held out his hand to help her up. She growled at him again and slapped his hand away as she bent her knees. She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes. At that moment, Youko noticed the black band that was over her sleeve of her shirt. He frowned, they had mourned him... she looked up at him and then to the band on her arm. She growled as she ripped it from her arm, tossing it at him. "You are the worst, Youko. You would let your loved ones, your own tribe believe that you were dead. I felt your life end, and so did Calleigh. She hasn't said a WORD since your transformation. She has barely eaten, and I was hoping to come here and ask Hiei to come and console her... but seems that YOU can be the one to do it. You are the only one that can bring peace back to our people. YOU..."

She shook her head, her hands waving in the air. "I'm done. Just..." she shook her head again and looked at him. "You care more about the love of another, than the love of your people. Just when you were back, you were ripped away from us all in the blink of an eye. Anyone else would have gone to the tribe... But you..."

Youko looked down, the thought had crossed his mind... his ears went down as she continued.

"Show the people that you are alive... but then I want you gone. Both of you. **MY **people do not need you," she said, the frown on her face was one that could have killed. She shook her head and turned away from them. She sighed heavily and took off, the leaves falling from a tree were the only thing they saw, for she was faster than Hiei.

Youko and Hiei exchanged a glance, and Hiei frowned as he seen the defeated look on the fox's face. He shook his head and walked to where he stood. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox, and the silver fox crumbled. His knees buckled and they crouched to the ground, their knees hitting the dirt and kicking it up. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox's shoulders as he felt the fox sink into him. He sighed lightly, and let the fox stay there, sobbing lightly as he had just been banished from his own tribe. But Youko sat up and frowned. This wasn't going to happen like this... not if he had any say in it.

))_))_

Kiara growled lightly as she landed inside the tunnels. She walked towards the open hall and frowned again as she seen every fox there look up at her. Some murmured about what could have possibly put her in such a mood. Ramon and Vince approached her and tried to speak to her, but she held out a hand that stopped them. Ramon frowned to see her black band was missing from her arm. Vince looked at her and swallowed lightly, for he was the only one around that would dare defy her. He placed a hand on her arm and she turned her glowing golden eyes on him. She seen the black band on his arm and shook her head. She reached up with her claws and ripped the material, Vince and several others gasping as the material fell to the ground.

"Remove them!" she snapped her voice ringing out loud enough for all to hear. "No more mourning, for anyone!"

The foxes looked at her and frowned, only a few moved to remove the materials from their arms. Kiara looked at Ramon, who covered his with his hand instead of removing it. She shook her head and turned from him. She took a step into the room and several of the demons flinched away from her.

"Kiara, what is going on here?" Ramon asked her as he took a step towards her.

Kiara turned, but didn't see the confusion in his face, she only saw what was standing behind him. She growled lightly and pointed behind him. "ASK HIM!"

Ramon, Vince and the rest of the fox demons in the tunnels turned and gasped as they all seen Youko standing there with Hiei standing behind him. Ramon and Vince retreated their steps, both tripping over the soil there and falling back onto their backs. Almost all of the demons' recoiled as they were seeing someone that they were mourning the death of. Kiara crossed her arms and glared at them both. Youko ignored the rest of the hall as his eyes fell on Kiara. He frowned at her. Shaking his head, he took a step towards her.

"You are so stubborn and hardheaded," Youko said to her, his voice somewhat harsh as he approached her.

"Point made, now get out," she snapped as she stood her ground, crossing her arms.

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Youko said to her, ignoring the people around them that were starting to murmur. "I am not going to be bullied by my own child!"

Kiara growled at him. "Well guess what, there is nothing that you can say that I will trust. You lied to me. You lied to all of us!"

Youko sighed heavily and grabbed her by the arm, attempting to pull her to the side, but she didn't budge. He looked at her and seen the green and brown still swirling in her eyes. He shook his head and pulled again, this time, digging his nails into her arm. She flinched as his nails pierced the skin but followed him nonetheless. They walked past Hiei and deeper into the tunnels. Hiei stood in the hall entrance, crossed his arms as three of the fox demons stood up to approach. He simply frowned at them and they stopped. They seen his mark, and knew that if they dared interfere that Hiei was going to protect Youko before anything else.

Youko stopped when he no longer heard the murmurs of the people. He flung Kiara to the ground, frowning as she cried out from the toss. She looked up at him from the ground and growled. "How dare you touch me like that!"

"Now you listen to me you little shit," Youko snapped down at her, causing her ears to flatten against her skull. "When I died there was one part that no one knew about, nor had anyone told me about. When I died... I was taken before the Fates and was asked why I should be given a second chance at this life. I told them that there were too many people that needed me. I told them that MY daughter and the tribe needed me, that my granddaughter needed me, that Hiei needed me. They told me two things, one that family and kindred spirits would be a given in this life, and two... that I didn't have a mate in this life. They told me the only way that they would grant me the second chance was if I was mated within five hours of the change. And DAMN it Kiara, I had to.

I wanted to come to tell you and the tribe first... but I had almost no energy to do so. I had no choice but to take Hiei home and make him mine before we had a chance to tell anyone. My powers were limited. The Fates told me that if I was not fully mated within five hours, that my soul would be destroyed and I would die. I couldn't do that to you, to Hiei or to anyone else. I did EXACTLY what the Fates told me to!"

Kiara frowned as she looked up at him. "You do realize you are talking like a madman, right. Come on, dad... the Fates are a myth!"

Youko pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head lightly. "You are wrong, Kiara. I thought the very same thing, but they were there. They really do guide the living through their lives and if they fail to choose the right path... then they have the ability to take life away. The stories your mother told you are true, baby."

Kiara shook her head and stood up. "Do not talk about my mother!" she snapped and pointed a finger at him. "You have no right."

Youko shook his head and growled at her. "You insufferable little brat... you are not hearing me. I would have come to see all of you had I not been given the path. Trust me, Kiara... the last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone. Especially you. Not now that I know that you are alive and have taken charge of things once I died before."

Kiara shook her head and crossed her arms. "You still sound like a lunatic."

Youko sighed lightly. "Then so be it, I am crazy. But I cared about everyone enough to believe that the Fates would claim my life unworthy enough to do anything that they had asked. Even something along the lines of dethroning you."

Kiara frowned at him and growled. "That I would have loved to see you try."

Youko shook his head and put his hands up in defense. "I wouldn't dream of it. You have come so far, the tribe is well and you are their leader now. You are the alpha around here, and I respect that. In fact, I am proud of that. I have told you this before."

Kiara was silent, trying to process things that her father had said... but there was one thing that was nagging at her. "You stayed away for two whole days, dad... what the hell was up with that?"

Youko blushed lightly and rubbed his neck lightly and smiled sheepishly. "Well... I told you before that... time just got away from us... when you saw us outside... was the first time we had actually gotten out of bed since we mated..."

Kiara shivered and shook her head. "That is just... wrong."

He looked at her, unsure whether she was upset, angry or just weirded out. She looked at him and sighed heavily. She shook her head and turned her back to him. "You still haven't explained why I am unable to feel you. I was connected to you in your human form... but not anymore. Why is that?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and he sighed heavily as he shrugged his shoulders. "There are some things that I do not have the answers to, baby. I wish I did. But I am here, I am alive... isn't that all that matters?"

She looked away, the emotions toiling in her head. But footsteps approaching quickly caught her attention before she was able to reply. They both turned and seen Calleigh running up to them, both curious how she was able to slip past Hiei. Calleigh ran up and threw herself into Kiara's arms. She wrapped her arms around Kiara's neck and Kiara shook her head lightly. As if things weren't bad enough... now she had a class three extreme cling on to deal with. She still hadn't said a word.

Youko smiled lightly as he took a step forward, running his hand through the little girls' slightly curled hair. She growled at the touch, for this man was a stranger to her. She pulled away from the man, twisting in her mothers' arms and glaring at him. Kiara smiled lightly. "Calleigh... baby we need to talk."

She shook her head and buried her head into Kiara's shoulder again. Kiara sighed as she leaned up against a wall, slowly sinking down with Calleigh in her arms. "Baby, listen to me. You don't need to be afraid of him, he is a friendly."

Calleigh shook her head and tightened her arms around Kiara's neck. "No." was her muffled response.

Kiara sighed again, at least it was something! She pulled her daughter from her neck making the little one look at her. "It's grandpa. Remember, pop pop. He used to have red hair, green eyes, funny smile?"

She nodded but Kiara could tell that she wasn't buying it. She seen Calleigh looking over her shoulder at the tall fox behind them. She then shook her head as she turned back to her mother. "Not pop pop."

Kiara sighed and hung her head in defeat. "I know he's different, sweety. But you have to believe me. This is pop pop. Really, he is."

Youko figured he was going to have to prove it to her and crouched beside them, his knees coming to rest next to Kiara's feet. He thought for a moment, then only one thing came to mind. He smiled lightly as he reached out and tickled her sides. A giggle erupted from the upset bundle of silver ears, tail, and hair in Kiara's arms as he moved his hands upwards to tickle her neck. The giggles intensified as he tickled her. She turned and looked at him moments later, a smile from ear to ear. She reached out to him, and he smiled as he took her from Kiara's hands. Kiara watched as Calleigh climbed up into her father's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Well... that part was finished. But soon enough, the tribe will understand.

The trio stood up and walked back to the main hall, where Kiara and Youko explained everything, answering every question that they had, even ones that didn't pertain to the situation. All the while, Calleigh stared down at Hiei next to Youko. He was glaring up at her every now and then, but he wasn't expecting what came next from her.

"Sorry, uncle Hiei," she said down to him.

Hiei blinked. Youko turned and looked at them both, curious as to why Calleigh had to apologize to him, but Hiei's reply stopped his thought process. "No you aren't. You kicked me on purpose."

Kiara put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "I forgot to mention... she kicks, bites and is not above hitting you to get her way."

Youko looked at his mate, then to his granddaughter in his arms. "Did you really kick him?"

She nodded and her tiny ears went back. "I said I was sorry..."

Youko's eyes widened as he seen the tears pooling in her eyes. He leaned down and whispered into Hiei's ears. "Hiei, take her apology... she is going to cry if you don't."

Hiei looked up at her and seen the pool of tears, frowning as he seen some streak down her face. "I accept your apology."

Calleigh leaned her head on Youko's shoulder, nesting into the crook of his neck. It hid her face from most, and left Hiei wondering if she had accepted that. He shrugged his shoulders as they heard the people around them start to resume their days. By this time, the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise over the forest around them. Hiei sighed heavily, so much for their hunt. But he watched as several demons walked out of the entrance. Where were they going?

Kiara smiled at him lightly. "If you want to hunt, go with them. They won't mind."

Hiei frowned at her, but could tell that she hadn't read his mind. He looked back and seen that the men had returned with weapons, some had spears, the others had ropes. He frowned as he watched them approach the trio of adults and the sulking little girl in Youko's arms. Ramon was among them, and he smiled as he approached. "Do either of you feel like joining us? I know it has been a long time for you, Youko... but I am sure that you have not lost your touch."

Youko smirked as he looked at the fox standing there. "Ah, what the hell."

Kiara reached out and took Calleigh from his arms, smiling as the two turned away from the hall, and followed the hunters out of the tunnels. She smiled lightly, rubbing a hand on her daughter's back. It was going to take time for all of this to truly blow over, but time seemed to be on their side.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Thirteen: Recovering Time. Aww such a sweet chapter. Alright, now... the mated pair has explained everything to the rest of the tribe, but will it be enough for Kiara to handle when things start to get more and more tense for her newly extended family? Stay tuned to find out. Please leave your comments and your reviews and your requests and I will get back to them soon. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed and I leave you now with a simple ta ta for now.


	14. Chapter 14: New Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline and the few original characters within the story. Alright... I am going to jump ahead in time here. We left off and Calliegh was only three... well now she is thirteen and Youko and Hiei are finding her at their place more and more. Kiara isn't too happy about it and Youko knows why. Calliegh is a young woman, and her mother wants her to get more involved with the tribe... but Calliegh has other plans.**_**_ Without farther delay... I give you Chapter Fourteen: New Day.  
_**

))_))_

"Calliegh... you need to grow up," Kiara snapped as she looked at her daughter. Since she turned thirteen she had become Kiara's biggest pain in the neck and Calliegh was enjoying EVERY moment of it. "You are thirteen years old, I expect you to start acting like it.

Calliegh laid back against her bed and crossed her arms. "I am not going to live my life the way you want me to, mother. All you want me to do is work for the tribe. That's all I have ever done."

Kiara sighed heavily. "I want you to be well known by the tribe so that they know that they can trust you to run things should anything happen to me. And that is not all you have ever done. You are being a brat."

Calliegh stood up and squared off with Kiara. "I am not being a brat. All I want to do is hang out with my friends every now and then without you busting in and scaring them all off!"

Kiara crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You know how I feel about those kids that you call friends. All of them are a bad influence on you. You must see that."

Calliegh growled and shook her head. "I can see them acting out, yes, but it is only because they are misunderstood. Not even their parents see what I can see in them..."

"Their parents have written them off for a reason, Calliegh," Kiara snapped. "All I am trying to say... is simply this... I want you to make better choices in your life. I don't want to see you get hurt by your so called friends!"

Calliegh growled at her and pushed her, knocking Kiara to the ground. Calliegh turned and walked out of the room and then was out of the tunnels before Kiara could exit the room. Kiara called out after her and sighed heavily. She seen several of the women shaking her head in the direction of the tunnels. She was definitely being a brat. She turned back into her room and shook her head. This is getting ridiculous. She walked to the top of the room, which opened up to a giant tree branch of the tree. She walked out into the open of the forest and could see Calliegh heading off in the direction of her father and Hiei's place. Perhaps they can help her out a bit. She touched the tree beside her and silently sent her father a warning that a hurricane was heading his way.

))_))_

Youko looked up as he heard the trees rustling beside them. He frowned as he heard a silent message from Kiara, shaking his head. He looked over his shoulder to the snoozing Hiei, smiling to see him so comfortable there. He knew that Calliegh was on the way, and that she was upset after a fight with her mother. Again. He sighed lightly and sat up, a hand gently rocking Hiei's hip. Hiei groaned and rolled over onto his side. Youko smirked and leaned over him.

"We have ninety pounds of raging fox demoness heading this way... do you really want to be asleep for that?" he asked lightly.

Hiei looked at him and sighed heavily. "They are fighting again? What is it with your granddaughter? Seems that is all they do is fight nowadays."

Youko smirked. "Yeah... well, I know how hard it can be for a thirteen year old to grow up as the leader's daughter. Kiara had to do it, and look where she is now."

Hiei sighed heavily and sat up, stretching lightly. "Yea... well this shit is starting to get old. She needs to learn how to deal with it on her own, instead of running to you whenever she and her mother argue."

Youko frowned as he watched Hiei stand up and stretch some more. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the leaf patch."

Hiei looked down at him and frowned back. "Not my fault. I was quite content to just laze about today."

Youko smirked. "That's all you do anyways."

Hiei frowned at him, but looked up when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned just in time to see the upset thirteen year old walking through the bushes nearby. She had tears running down her face and Hiei sighed lightly. She looked at him and then to her grandpa. She chose Hiei, and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him as her tears turned to audible sobs. Hiei looked over her shoulder at the fox who was snickering from the ground. Hiei frowned at him and wrapped his arms around her for a moment, but when her sobs quit coming, he pulled her away and looked at her.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"Mom is being a bitch," she replied as she sank to her knees next to him.

Youko frowned as the profanity left her lips. "Calliegh... you know better."

She sighed heavily as she pulled at the leaves on the ground. "I know... but it is the truth. All she wants to do is control me, grandpa... it's not fair."

Hiei shook his head as he sat down next to the foxes. He didn't know how he got pulled into all of this... but being her grandfather's mate kinda made him part of these conversations, whether he liked it or not.

"Calliegh... you have to understand where she is coming from," Youko said to her. "She just wants what is best for you. To protect you and give you the tools that you need to build yourself a better future."

Hiei smirked. That about sums up parenting 101. Calliegh looked up at him and sighed heavily. "It's not fair that she pushes me to do things that I don't want to do. I'm only thirteen!"

Youko chuckled. "You have it easy, baby girl. When your mother was thirteen and I was the leader of the pack, I had her out there hunting with the grown ups. I had her doing everything that the adults were doing, so you had better consider yourself lucky."

Calliegh shook her head. "But she wants me to become like her, the future leader of the tribe, and grampa... it's not what I want."

Hiei shook his head. "You are the daughter of the chief... kinda comes as a birthright."

Youko nodded. "Hiei is right. When you were born, you were guaranteed the next in line to the throne of our tribe. Just as she was. But she had to fight for her position. She doesn't want you to have to do that. That is what she is trying to show you, baby. She wants the tribe to go to you smoothly. And it will only do that if you show them now that you are willing to take the responsibilities of the tribe leader. It won't be an easy road for you, honey... but it is a road that many kids have to take. Your mother just wants to make sure ahead of time that you will be able to handle things when all is said and done."

Calliegh shook her head. "But grandpa... I don't want to be leader. I want to be part of the tribe... not leading it."

Youko sighed heavily and then looked at Hiei, who wasn't helping the conversation in the least. Hiei shrugged his shoulders with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Balls in your court on this one, fox. I wasn't born to be a leader... you and your girls were."

Youko frowned at him and looked back to his granddaughter. "Has your mother told you what will happen if a leader's child does not take the place of their parent?"

Calliegh looked up and shook her head. Youko nodded lightly and scooted up to fold his legs underneath him. "If the son or daughter of the leader does not take the place of their parent, mother or father, then the tribe will fall apart. I have seen it happen many times before with many different kinds of demons, Calliegh. When the leader dies, and the descendents refuse the throne... then they begin to turn on one another. And the first one that they turn on is the leader's descendants. Kiara doesn't want that for you because nine times out of ten they do not survive. It is brutality that demons will turn to. It is chaos, and I have seen it happen before. I don't want that to happen to Kiara or to you."

"When you died, though..." Calliegh sighed. "It didn't happen to mama."

Youko shook his head. "No, my death was a tragic accident where no one knew for a few weeks. They all figured that I had just run off again and thought nothing of it. When it was discovered that I had died, and so had your mother, they had no one to go after except for each other. They turned on one another and scattered to the four winds. That is why my death was different. And what did your mother have to do?"

Calliegh sighed and looked down. "Reunite the tribe. Fighting with every fiber of her being to bring them back together."

Youko nodded and lifted her chin with a strong finger. "She wants you to have everything easy. All she asks is that you focus on that more than the little delinquents that you are hanging out with."

Calliegh frowned at him and wrinkled her brows. "They aren't delinquents. They are just misunderstood."

Hiei rolled his eyes and held out a hand counting off each of her friends on his fingers. "One is a pyromaniac, one is a kleptomaniac, and the other two are drug addicts. Name one of those that are not a delinquent. You have to see where they are both coming from."

Calliegh frowned up at him and shook her head. "That fire was an accident. Juno can't help it that he sat there and watched."

Hiei frowned back at her and scoffed. "That fire wiped out half the forest, Calliegh. You of all people should know what that truly means for people that live in the forest."

Calliegh sighed. "Alright... I will give you that one... but the other three... they are just..."

"Misunderstood," Hiei and Youko said in unison before she could say it again. "Yes, Calliegh, we heard you the first four times we have had this conversation. But you have to see the reason why your mother and us do not want you to spend ALL of your time with them. None of us want to see you get hurt."

Calliegh shook her head. "They won't hurt me. They are my friends."

Hiei stopped Youko before he could round on her again. "Fine... There are some things in life that she will need to learn the hard way. Perhaps she is right, perhaps it is us and her mother that are right... but only time will tell which one of us is. But until then... let us focus on you spending just a little more time focusing on what your mother is trying to teach you. Alright?"

Calliegh looked down and knew that they were right. She nodded and looked up at them. "Fine... I will try."

"That is all that we have all been asking," Youko said as she gave him a hug. "Is for you to just listen to her a little more. She loves you, baby, and she just wants what is best for you. She doesn't do anything to hurt you, just protect you. From your friends, and yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as the three of them stood up.

"He means the decisions that might hurt you," Hiei said as she hugged him. "Protection by helping you through the bad choices in life. We all make them, and you are bound to make a few along the way. We are all on your side, you just have to open your eyes and see that."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"And Calliegh..." Youko called.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned back to them.

"You owe your mother an apology," he said to her as he crossed his arms. "I would have made her ass sore for a month if she had ever put her hands on me like you did."

Calliegh's ears went back and she covered her bottom. She frowned and nodded, knowing that he was more than serious. She waved goodbye to them and turned away. Hiei looked at Youko and frowned. "You never laid a hand on your daughter. And you never would have either."

Youko smiled and looked down at his mate. "But she doesn't have to know that."

Hiei smirked. "Sneaky fox."

"Always," Youko said as the two walked into the house.

))_))_

Kiara put the lid on top of the pot that she was stirring. She heard a creak on the floor behind her and glanced over her shoulders. She smirked. "Home already, huh? I figured you would have been out for a few more DAYS."

Calliegh flinched, her mother was still upset. "Um... no. Momma... I talked to Grandpa and Hiei and I wanted to say... that I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that."

Kiara still had her back to her daughter but she had a smile on her face. "Go on, what else did you learn from them, that I have most likely already taught you?"

Calliegh sighed lightly as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I was told that... you do everything that you do for my own good... that everything is done for a reason. That you just want me to be settled in my role as leader should something happened to you, so that the tribe won't turn on me."

Kiara turned to her daughter and walked over to her. "As I have said before, I have taught you all of this before. I have told you time and again that everything is for your future."

Calliegh looked up at her mother and swallowed lightly. "I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry for acting so childish... I promise... I will try to be better."

Kiara smiled lightly at her and pulled her daughter into her arms. Calliegh buried her head in her mother's shoulder, and sobbed lightly as Kiara pat her gently. Wow... her father was good. She hadn't expected this... perhaps tomorrow would be a better day than she had thought. Tomorrow, she was going to have Calliegh sit down on a hunt with them, well... with her. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see several of the foxes that had commented that Calliegh was being a brat standing there in the doorway. She shooed them away with the wave of her hand, and the doorway was cleared almost instantly. Kiara took a moment and smiled as a thought popped into her head.

"I have an idea," Kiara said. "How about tomorrow... I teach you the way my dad taught me. Show you why the leader is the most needed person in the tribe."

Calliegh looked up at her and nodded lightly. "But... the tunnels are pretty cramped, how do you expect me to learn what I already know about our kind?"

Kiara smiled lightly and shook her head. "It's not our kind that you will learn about. There are four different demon tribes that surround us. There are alpha females and alpha males that lead their tribes. I will show you how much alike our tribes are, and what being a leader truly means."

Calliegh smiled and nodded. "Okay. I can't wait."

This was sounding fun. Everything that her mother had taught her so far was about their own kind, about what they did everyday, and what it took to be a leader. But not once had their lessons gone outside the tunnels. She was really looking forward to it. Calliegh smiled as she watched her mother walk back over to the stove.

Kiara smiled lightly and pulled the lid off her pot of stew there. She sighed in content as she looked at the stew there. She only had one concern about tomorrow... the alpha males and females. She could only hope that they could find a vantage point that was close enough to survey and observe, but far enough away that the other alphas didn't see it as a threat.

))_))_

Calliegh looked up at the knock on the door of their den and smiled as she seen Ramon, Youko and Hiei standing there. She sat her school books to the side and sat up on the bed as Kiara turned from the sink near the stove. Kiara smiled at the trio, odd that Ramon was the one to escort them in. However, Ramon ushered them into the den, shut the door with a smile and walked away. Youko sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Hey grandpa," Calliegh said from the bed near the back of the den.

Kiara turned to her and frowned. "You have homework."

Calliegh sighed as she took her books and sat them on her lap, but made no move to open them again. Kiara shook her head as she turned back to the two visitors. "What can I do for you boys?"

Youko sat his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I wanted to see how things had gone between you two. Seems that all is well in paradise again."

"For how long, no one knows," Hiei said sarcastically under his breath.

Youko frowned and elbowed him in the side. Hiei gasped at the jab to his ribs and shook his head, looking up at the fox. Kiara chuckled lightly as she sat her drying towel over a bar near the fire. "I guess you can say that. But I have decided to take a new approach to things around here. And I was actually going to come and see you guys tonight. Dad, I have a few questions to ask you about some things that I don't want Calliegh to hear."

Calliegh growled lightly from the bed. "That's not fair. Why can't I hear?"

Kiara turned to her and crossed her arms. "Because you have homework to do. I do not want to have to deal with your teachers again."

Calliegh wrinkled her nose at her mother as she flipped open one page in her book, hoping to listen into the conversation. Kiara shook her head as she escorted the two of them out. She whistled lightly and Ramon came running back to her door. He bowed lightly, as he always did when she called him to her. "Make sure she does not follow us, and please convince her to do her homework. For some strange reason, she will listen to you when you ask her to do it."

Ramon smiled and nodded. "Will do." He smiled at the others and excused himself as he turned and walked into the den. Kiara guided them to an unfinished hall of the tunnels and sat them down on the tuffs of dirt. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I am glad that you two are getting along a bit better," Youko said to her. "I didn't even sense the slightest bit of tension between you two."

"Yeah, well... I need to thank you both for talking to her," Kiara said as she rubbed her open palms on her knees.

Youko knew this was a habit that she did when she was trying to think of how to word a question that was burning inside of her. He also knew that asking her wasn't going to help her out at all. "Um... Dad... I want to take your approach to teaching Calliegh about the tribe. How you taught me about the meaning of the leader and what that person truly means to the tribe."

Youko frowned lightly. "By taking Calliegh to see the wolves and the tigers. Kiara do you really think that is a good idea?"

Kiara shrugged her shoulders and held out her arms. "I have tried everything else that I can possibly think of. She has no interests in anything else... and when I mentioned it to her earlier... she lit up and was more excited than on her birthdays. I kinda have no choice but to take her now. But I want her to learn the same lessons that I did."

Youko shook his head. "The wolves didn't like the fact that I had used them as a teaching instrument. Nor did the tigers. You remember that part, don't you? I had scratches for weeks from the alphas of each demon kind."

Kiara sighed and shook her head. "We were intruding on their territory, and that is not what I plan to do. I know of a few lower peaks that Calliegh and I can use to see them from a distance. As long as their hunters are not out and about then we should have no troubles."

"And if you do?" Youko asked. "You know that our kind doesn't trust the other kinds around us. What are you going to do if they do decided that you are intruding?"

Kiara sighed lightly. "I have been known for finding a diplomatic way around fights in the past, father. And all I have to tell them is that I am merely trying to show my daughter that things are the same for each leader, no matter the race. It is how you escaped with your life the last time. And that is all I have to say to begin with."

Youko shook his head as he stood up and paced back and forth. "I trust that you will be able to take care of yourself if it did come to a fight with either tribe... but could you protect Calliegh at the same time?"

Kiara sighed lightly. "Yes, father, I can. I have in the past. A pack of black wolves had attacked us when we were hunting a few months ago, and we both walked away without a single scratch. I can do this, father, I just need to know one thing."

Hiei looked up at Youko and could feel the tension rising in him. He sighed lightly and shook his head. This wasn't gonna be good. Youko turned to her and crossed his arms. "What is it, Kiara?"

"If I were to call for backup, would you come?" she asked lightly.

He looked at her and blinked. "Of course I would. What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... I just wanted to be sure. I mean just in case you know."

He sighed lightly and sat on the tuff of dirt next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I would come to your aid, no matter what. I love you and Calliegh so much, that nothing could keep me, or Hiei from coming to help you two out."

She smiled lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, dad. And to you too Hiei. You have completed our family in ways that you cannot imagine."

Hiei shook his head and smirked. "Don't you go getting all soft on me too, now. I already have one mushy fox by my side... please don't make it two."

She smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Deal."

Hiei nodded and sighed. "Should you call... we will both be there."

She smiled again as the three of them headed out of the tunnels and back to the den. Kiara gave them some of the leftover food that was there, and they took it, not hungry for they had already eaten. But Kiara hadn't taken no for an answer. Kiara talked to them about a few more of the details about the next day, and got some advice about the two tribes on the outsides of their borders. It was all facinating to Calliegh, for she had closed her books again and was leaning on her elbows on her bed listening intently to the conversation. After a few hours of conversing, Youko and Hiei said their goodbyes and Kiara walked them out. Thanking them again for the advice and the aid that could be asked of them. They headed home and Kiara walked back to the den. She sighed as Calliegh had just finished her homework and closed her books for the night.

"Now get some sleep," Kiara said as Calliegh got under the covers. Kiara walked around the den, snuffing out the torches around, sending shadows all over the den. "Tomorrow is a big day, and we both are gonna need our energies."

Calliegh fell asleep almost instantly. Kiara smiled as she laid back in her own bed and crossed her hands behind her head. She sighed lightly as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. The den grew quiet, and so did the rest of the foxes outside their den. Peace fell upon the forest as the moon rose over the trees. The night was short, for tomorrow was going to be the longest day of the year. And not even the Fates had a say in what was to come, and all Kiara could do was hope that things went smoothly the next day... the last thing she needed to do was accidently start a war with a neighboring demon tribe.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Fourteen: New Day. I hope that you are enjoying so far. I have a doozy for the next few chapters, and I highly doubt anyone is gonna see them coming. Ha. I love how my mind works. So please leave me you comments, reviews and your requests and I will get back to them soon. So I leave you all now with a ta ta for now, and good night.


	15. Chapter 15: Lessons In Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within the story. Now... Kiara is taking a page from her father's lesson book and is gonna teach Calliegh the same way that her father had taught her. How will it go? Will she be able to drill the lessons about leading a pack into her stubborn daughter, or will their lessons take a turn for the worst? Find out... as I bring you Chapter Fifteen: Lessons In Life.**_

))_))_

Kiara and Calliegh stepped out into the predawn skies and inhaled deeply. Kiara tossed her hair back over her shoulder and brushed it up into a ponytail, that still reached the back of her knees. She handed a holder to Calliegh and her daughter tossed her slightly curled hair into the ponytail. She pulled it tight as she looked at her mother. Kiara was standing still, observing everything around her. Calliegh stood next to her.

"What is it?" Calliegh asked, seeing her mother's ears twitching to the left.

Kiara smiled lightly. "A tree to the left of us has a family of squirrels that have just awakened."

Calliegh frowned and perked her ears up. "I don't hear anything."

Kiara smiled and shook her head. "You have a lot to learn, baby. Don't worry, today is basic knowledge. A bit of a climb and hike, but nothing you are not used to already."

Calliegh smiled lightly as they tossed their light travel bags over their shoulders. They began to the north, taking to the trees for swifter travel. Calliegh kept pace with her mother, obviously still excited about seeing the other tribes. Kiara smiled lightly as they traveled to the north. "To the north of us is the Valley of the Tiger. Do you know why it is called that?"

Calliegh shook her head and swallowed... this was gonna be a test along the way. "No... why?"

Kiara chuckled lightly. "When I was about three years old, my father told me tales of a huge feud between the big cats of the world. He said that it was originally territory that belonged to the Jaguars. But the Jaguars were a lazy breed and gave up the fight after only a single year of battle. They had lost only a few hundred demons... but the Tigers had lost at least half their tribe. The Jaguars signed a treaty of defeat and the Tigers claimed the Valley as their own. And it has been called the Valley of the Tiger ever since."

"Why did they give up? Didn't they still have more tribesmen than the Tigers?" she asked her mother.

Kiara smirked. "True, they did outnumber the Tigers two to one... but as I said... they were a lazy breed. That is why the Jaguars were hardly seen since. They choose to constantly uproot their tribe and move from territory to territory. Never staying in the same place for long."

Calliegh looked down and shook her head, they had finally reached the waterfalls that ran down the mountain that separated the Valley of the Tiger from the Forests of the Kitsune. "Why do each tribes of each kind name their territory after their breed?"

Kiara smiled as she cupped her hands in the cool waters of the pools at the base of the falls. "It is a warning to all those that enter the territory. When one enters the Forests of the Kitsune... they instantly know that the most common demon in that territory will be a fox demon. Same with the Valley of the Tiger and the Mountains of the Wolf. The only kind of demon found in each territory is exactly what is stated in the name."

Calliegh watched as her mother sipped the water from her hands and then rubbed some of it on her face. "I see. So... a warning to all those that dare threaten the territories."

Kiara nodded. "Precisely. Now... I want you to listen to me very carefully. It is still early morning, therefore the Tigers are going to be about and on alert. They always are. Keep your head down and your mouth shut. No loud noises or sudden movements when we reach the top."

Calliegh looked up the base of the mountain. "We have to climb THAT?"

Kiara smiled as she stepped into the water and walked to the wall. "You wanted to know about the other demons, didn't you?"

Calliegh sighed heavily and followed her mother. She could climb the wall, she had climbed to a tiny cliff about ten to fifteen feet above the pools to dive in. But the mountain was huge! How did her mother expect her to be able to scale the entire thing? Kiara giggled lightly as Calliegh gripped the rocks beside her. "I will be here with you, baby. I am not going to take a pace that I know you cannot keep."

Calliegh nodded, a bit of relief in knowing that her mother was going to go her speed. But as they began to climb, about halfway up the cliff side... Calliegh felt the burning in her muscles of her arms. Kiara released the rocks with one hand, reaching down to help her daughter climb. Calliegh was amazed to see her mother clinging to the rocks with only one hand while pulling her up with the other. Her mother was stronger than she had originally thought. Calliegh had seen her mother fight before, but that was a fight. She had never seen her mother use her pure strength and endurance. This was something that Calliegh vowed silently that she was going to be able to master. Kiara chuckled lightly, keeping her ears trained on her daughter. "You have got a long way to go sweetheart. It took me many years to master strength and endurance. And I highly doubt that you will ever have to do what I did."

"Did grandpa train you?" she asked, the conversation making the climb easier. "I mean with anything other than to become the next leader of the tribe?"

Kiara smirked. "You would be surprised, baby. I was forty nine when my father died. I had began my training of all kinds when I was ten. So yes, to answer your question, he did train me in other fields."

Wow... ten years old? "What all did he train you in?"

Calliegh cried out as a rock crumbled in her hand, making her loose her hold on the wall. But Kiara grabbed her other hand to keep her from falling, wincing as the pull put a strain on her own arm. Calliegh restored her hold on the cliff against her and let out a shaky breath. "Phew..."

"It's alright," Kiara said lightly beside her. "We are almost to the top. Come on, you can do it."

Calliegh nodded as they resumed their climb, but she never did get her response, for she knew that her mother wanted her to focus on the climb. When they reached the top, they sat on the edge and turned to face the Forest of the Kitsune. Calliegh stared out, seeing just how vast their territory really was. Kiara smiled beside her.

"My father and I sat right here when I was your age," Kiara said as she took her daughter's hand into her own. "He told me that one day... all this would be mine to protect and to defend. It houses more of our kind than you think, Calliegh. There are more tunnels, many that do not connect to the tunnels that we live in. My father taught me this. He told me that our people were a united community. Just because you see so many of our kind... doesn't mean that you know them all. Even I do not know them all."

Calliegh turned to her mother. "You don't?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. But I know many of them. I have to. As the leader, I must be familiar with as many of my tribe that I can be. In case of an emergency, such as war, I would have to know that I can count on my people to fight for me. It is always good to show them that they can trust me as well. They will need to know you too, sweety. For they will have to know that they can trust you to take my place."

Calliegh looked around at the vast forest, amazed that the forest spread out so far and wide. She shook her head. How she was supposed to remember all of this.. she didn't know. But Kiara chuckled lightly beside her and tapped her arm. They stood up and turned to the other side of the mountain, where Calliegh gasped lightly at the long sweeping valley before her. It was beautiful... rolling hills that went on for miles around flat grassy plains. Kiara smiled lightly and turned to her daughter.

"Alright, down," Kiara said lightly as the two of them got onto their bellies. "I don't want to take any chances of being spotted."

Calliegh nodded as the two of them crawled on their bellies until they got to the opposite side of the cliff. Calliegh looked behind her... surprised that the giant cliff was only about twenty feet wide, and it was the only thing that separated the two territories. Calliegh looked below her at the Valley of the Tiger below her, her eyes wide to see so many demons gathered below. Kiara looked around, sniffing out the alpha of the tribe. She found him, pointing down to a large tiger lounging under the shade of a palm tree. "That is the alpha. You see how he is out in the open like that."

Calliegh nodded. Kiara pointed to the group of tigers about thirty feet from him. "Those are the females that he has claimed as him. They will always be in his line of sight. Not exactly right there in front of him, but within eyesight at least. No other tiger is allowed to touch them."

Calliegh counted them... "Why does one man need nine females to himself?"

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "That has always been a mystery to me. But you see how he is in his larger tiger form, and yet many of the others are not. That is because he is using his senses to keep all of his people safe. A tiger can hear and see a great distance farther than most demons can. Their sense of smell is impeccable as well. Do not go into their territory if you have an open cut. They will find you very quickly and they will most likely kill you for trespassing."

Calliegh shook her head. "They sound barbaric. But I do see what you are saying. The alpha is a symbol to the others that he will keep them safe. That as long as he is near... they have nothing to fear."

Kiara smiled lightly and nodded. "Exactly. And that is something that is very important about being an alpha. You must prove to your people that you will protect them, even if it means sacrificing yourself to do so. You must be willing to do everything and anything to keep your people calm, peaceful, and safe."

Calliegh looked back to the demons below her. She could see the children playing around the alpha, some of them in their tiger forms as well. The alpha would swipe playfully at them occasionally when they got too close to him, but not once did it appear that he was going to harm them. She looked out and around at the rest of the tribe below. She smiled, she seen so many things, things that were similar to what their own kind did, some were making things, some were sewing and making clothes, and some were cooking. But then there were things that Calliegh didn't recognize. She cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what some of the women were doing. But the distance wasn't a help. It was harder to see what they were doing. She frowned as she tapped her mother's arm. She pointed out to the four females that she saw there as her mother turned to her. "What are they doing?"

Kiara turned and looked, spotting the four women digging in the ground, some in tiger form to get deeper into the ground. She watched for a moment and smiled. "Some Tigers bury their food for long hot days like today. They wrap it in a cloth and then place it in a deep hole in the ground to keep it from spoiling. Kind of like we do when we take our into the deeper tunnels. Where the soil is cool and moist."

"Oh," Calliegh watched the four women for a moment and shook her head. "So the Tigers are a breed that prefer to stay above ground?"

Kiara nodded and sighed. "Don't ask me why. That has always baffled me as to why. My only guess is that they are more of a fire element, like Hiei. They prefer the sun, unlike foxes who are more of an earth element and can thrive underground."

"I thought that most other demons didn't have an element like us," Calliegh said looking at her mother.

Kiara shrugged. "You really can't say for sure if a demon has an element unless you know their breed pretty well. It was just a way for me to comprehend why they stay above ground. I actually believe that all demons are bound to an element of some kind. Whether it is earth, wind, fire, water, or even a neutral element."

"Neutral elements means that they can survive despite the location, right?" Calliegh asked.

Kiara nodded with a smile. "Yes, they can control all the elements, like we can control the earth bound elements like trees and plants. Should you ever come across a neutral element demon, steer clear and walk away. There is no way to beat them, for they can use your own element against you."

Calliegh nodded as she turned back to the demons below. They were a brutal, but fascinating breed. She watched for a while until her mother motioned for her to retreat.

))_))_

At the base of the falls, Kiara and Calliegh landed in the pools with a big splash. Kiara surfaced and chuckled lightly as she pushed her soaked ponytail behind her. Calliegh giggled as she splashed at her mother. Kiara smirked as she splashed back, a moment of fun, for part of their day was through. Kiara knew however that the next part was going to be more difficult. The wolves were VERY protective of their territory and patrolled it all the time. That is how her father had been caught many years ago trying to teach her. She sighed lightly as she took a glance at the mountains to the west. There was only one way to be able to get close enough. Climbing to the top and then back down, right into the wolf's den.

They headed to the west. They made good time, for their refreshing dip seemed to energize them both. Calliegh was unaware of the dangers of going to the Mountains of the Wolves. She stopped her before they began to scale the even larger peaks. "Calliegh... listen to me. You were perfect up on the cliffs that overlooked the Valley of the Tigers... but that was child's play compared to what we are about to do. Under NO circumstances are you to return to this place once we have left, do you understand me?"

Calliegh frowned at her mother. But she nodded as she seen and heard the seriousness in her voice and eyes. Kiara sighed lightly, knowing that she was needing an explanation. "Baby... The wolves are more of a brutal breed. They are extremely protective of their territory and of their tribesmen. They don't care what your reasons for trespassing. They tend to attack first and ask questions later. I am only taking you here, because the wolves will be more of an example to the true meaning of leadership than anything else."

Calliegh nodded and looked up the mountain before her. "I promise, mother... I will not come back."

Kiara nodded with a heavy sigh, and the two began their climb to the top.

))_))_

Once at the highest peak, they stopped and rested. Calliegh pulled out a canteen from her bag and drank, the climb even more difficult than the previous, and twice as high. Kiara sighed heavily as she stretched out her arms. She rolled her shoulder and groaned as she felt it pop. She wasn't prepared for that climb any more than her daughter was. But their climb wasn't over. Well their journey wasn't at least. Kiara could smell the wolves already and that was worrying her. She knew that the smell was just wafting up from the many caves in the mountains, but the smell was enough to put her on edge. She had warned Calliegh on the climb that they would have to be extremely careful as to where they stepped and to try to make as little noise as they could. They were foxes and she told Calliegh that now was the perfect time to be the perfect sneak.

They made their decent, stopping only about twenty feet down the mountain until they came to a large boulder that seemed to protrude from the great mountain's face. Kiara motioned for her daughter to stay, and slowly climbed to the top of the careful not to disturb the loose gravel of the mountain. When she peaked over the top of the rock, she looked back and motioned for Calliegh to join her. Calliegh nodded and took a cautious step forward. She grit her teeth as she heard the gravel moving beneath her weight. Kiara flinched at the sound as well, hoping that no wolves were patrolling in the area. Calliegh climbed the rock without another sound and laid flat next to her mother. Again, Kiara sniffed out the alpha... but stopped as her ears went flat against her head.

"What's wrong?" Calliegh whispered.

Kiara frowned as she looked at her daughter. "There are two alphas down there. One male and one female... the two alphas have mated. They will be even more aggressive if we are caught."

Calliegh swallowed lightly, suddenly wishing that they were back on the other cliff looking down at the Tigers. She looked out over the rocky plains of the mountain terrain. It was more of a downhill village. Seems that they were an indoor outdoor type. Kiara nodded. "They are air elements, they can be either be above or below ground. Many have caves here. There... those are the alphas over by that cave."

Calliegh followed the point of her mother's finger and watched as the two alphas stepped into the light of the day. They had several of the children of the village running around them, yipping cheerfully. The woman shooed them away with a simple wave, but it wasn't cruel. The man stretched lightly and looked around the village. Kiara sighed lightly. "I have met him before. And he won't be happy if they find us. We have to go."

Calliegh nodded and they both turned to climb back down the rock, but both of them froze as they heard the echoing of the wolf howls in the air. Kiara looked back over the edge of the rock and her ears went flat against her skull. She grabbed Calliegh by the arm and they darted up the side of the cliff, the way that they had come. But before they could get very far, two patrolling demons landed in the loose gravel, blocking their path. Kiara pulled Calliegh up behind her, taking several steps back until Calliegh was pressed against her back and a rock. She heard the gravel crunch loudly behind her and her daughter and turned her head to see that three more had blocked their path behind them. Kiara pressed Calliegh farther into the rock, both arms out to hold her in place and ready to strike if needed.

"Well, well, well," A dark voice said from the rock that they had been standing on, making Kiara's ears flatten even farther into her skull as she looked to the speaker. "What have we here."

"Spies!" one wolf barked from her left, Kiara casting a sideways glance at him, but her attention was grabbed as another barked on her right.

"Trespassers!"

"We are not spies," Kiara said in a tone that was purely diplomatic. "We did not mean to trespass. I swear it."

The alpha male stepped down from the rock and sniffed the air around her. "You... the leader of the foxes. How dare you show your face around here!"

Kiara felt Calliegh swallow hard behind her, but she faced the alpha before her, staring him down. "As I said. I didn't mean to trespass. I was only hear to teach my daughter of our neighboring demons. That is all. I swear."

The alpha growled at her. "You dare to come here, uninvited. You should be killed."

Calliegh gripped her mother's shoulders, stepping to the left, for a man on the right had moved. Kiara wrapped her hands behind her, keeping Calliegh still behind her. The alpha was staring at Calliegh, smirking at the fear that was clearly written on her face.

"Please, Jenko, I meant no disrespect of any kind," Kiara said lightly. "If you let us go, we will leave and never return."

"Key words being if I let you leave," the alpha snapped. "What is in it for me?"

Kiara shook her head. "I have nothing to give. I merely came here to teach my daughter... that is all we are here for. The wolves are a family pack... I just wanted to teach her that. She can't see it with our kind. Not as clearly as she has seen with you."

"You and your father were always a thorn in my side," Jenko snapped and spat at the ground to his side. "If I didn't let your father leave so easily... what makes you think that I will allow you to leave without a qualm?"

Calliegh squeezed her eyes shut. Kiara pressed up against her daughter and shook her head. "Please... Jenko... don't do this... I truly meant no disrespect."

The gravel crunched to their right, in the direction that led up from the village. Kiara dared to steal a glance to her side... frowning as she seen the female alpha approaching her. Jenko smirked as the woman came to stand next to him, her arms crossed against her chest. Kiara swallowed lightly, hoping that she hadn't gotten herself AND her daughter killed just to teach her a lesson.

"What is this? Two fox demons have made it passed your defenses, Jenko?" the woman said looking at the two of them standing there, one clearly protecting the other behind her.

The woman took a step forward, causing Kiara to square herself in defense, but the fox made no move against the she-wolf there. The woman smirked as she sniffed the pair in front of her. "Surprising... an alpha and her offspring. What are the odds. Why did you come?"

Kiara swallowed lightly. "I merely came here to teach my daughter about you... I mean no harm to your people... but it is just to educate her about our neighboring demons... I swear."

The woman stood there, considering the truth in her words. She turned to the alpha male behind her and he shook his head. She frowned at him, making Kiara think that her worst nightmare was about to come true... but then the woman turned back to her and sighed lightly. "What exactly were you hoping to teach your daughter?"

Kiara blinked up at her. "Um... she... she just needs to know the true meaning of being a leader... of the alpha that she is."

The woman nodded and lifted her hand, waving off the patrols around her. They turned and walked away. Calliegh turned and watched them go, surprised that it had been defused so easily. The woman looked back at her mate and he frowned as he walked off. "I will allow you to stay for a while... just to teach her. Under MY watchful eyes of course. I think for one moment that you are plotting against me... I will kill you both without a second thought."

The alpha wolf demoness turned and jumped onto a higher perch, just within eyesight of her tribe, and easily within earshot of the two foxes. Kiara dropped her arms, turning to look up at the she-wolf. "How do I know that you will not attack while our backs are turned?"

The woman smiled. "I prefer for my victims to see me coming. That way they can try to avoid my attacks, and die realizing that they failed miserably."

Calliegh felt like she was going to be sick, and she grabbed her stomach to stop from heaving. Kiara frowned as she looked from her daughter to the woman resting on the rocks above them. Calliegh looked up at the woman and shuddered at the look in her eye. "Well, go on, kitsunes... You will not have all day."

Kiara sighed lightly and turned back to the village behind them, clearly unaware of what was going on in the cliffs above them. "You can obviously see how protective an alpha has to be."

Calliegh nodded as the two looked over the rock again, watching as the wolves went about their daily lives. "They are pretty much like us... but more connected to one another. Foxes prefer solitude, being alone unless having a family and mate by their sides. Wolves are the total opposite. You see how they group together. They are a close knit pack. They prefer the company of their pack mates. In the wild, you will probably never see a wolf by itself. If you do, it is a guarantee that the rest of their pack isn't very far away."

The woman listened intently, surprised that the alpha female of the foxes knew so much about their kind. But detested the fact that they were gawking at her tribe. But if it was just a lesson in life... then it was alright... for now. Kiara went on to explain to her daughter that the meaning of the alphas was to bring the tribe together.

"They are the center, the core of the tribe. Every single member of the pack or tribe is connected to that leader," Kiara said and Calliegh nodded lightly. "Without them, the pack would have no specific person to turn to, no one that can lead them. They would either do one of two things. They will either turn on one another and destroy what is left of themselves, or else they will scatter to the four winds, never to return, no matter how much you beg them to return. This is why I am so hard on you to learn everything you can while you are young. Should something take me from the position of alpha... I want you to be able to assume my role instantly. To pick up right where I left off. So that our tribe can stay together, and not destroy everything that my father and myself fought so hard to build. Do you understand?"

Calliegh nodded, still staring out at the wolves, enchanted by the man that his mother had faced down, watching as he played with the children there. She smiled as she continued to observe, unaware that the wolf had even moved behind them. Kiara growled lightly as the wolf came to stand on the gravel path behind them. Calliegh turned and seen the woman staring at them both. She smirked and shook her head. "You foxes need to breath. I am leaving. And I expect you both do the same. But kid... your mother is right... about the whole alpha being needed in each pack. Without an alpha, there is no hope left for the rest. You are the beacon that guides them through their darkest fears."

Kiara stared at the woman, shocked that she was helping her. But she watched as the woman shook her head again and raised a hand to them. "Now that you have taught your lesson, I suggest you go, before my mate does keep his words of not allowing you to leave."

Kiara nodded and grabbed Calliegh's hand. The two foxes jumped from the rock and took off up the path. The woman watched as they went, surprised that even though they were running up the gravel path, the gravel barely moved as if it was only wind that was hitting it. She shook her head as she turned and headed back to her own kind. She sniffed her clothes, wrinkling her nose at the scent of the foxes on her. "Gosh, I swear foxes stink."

))_))_

Kiara sighed heavily, her chest pounding as her feet landed on solid ground, the grass instantly moving beneath her aching feet. Calliegh landed beside her and fell to the ground panting heavily. Kiara leaned on her legs, her hands pressing into her knees until her knuckles turned white. They sat there breathing heavily for a while, neither one noticing that they had visitors standing there staring at them. Kiara looked up and growled lightly. "I told you two not to wait here for us!"

Youko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard the howling on the mountain. What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

Kiara stood up and winced, the aching in her shoulders almost unbearable. Youko looked her over, sniffing for fresh blood, but found none. But he could see that her pant leg was ripped and her daughter was on the ground gasping for air. "What happened up there?"

Kiara shook her head. "Jenko spotted us... but his mate interfered. She let me finish what we had set out to do... then let us go..."

Youko blinked. "She let you go? They tore me up once they let you go..."

Kiara swallowed hard, her throat was dry. "Yeah... well... I think she was the heart of the village. Not Jenko."

Calliegh sat up and felt dizzy. "Is it possible to be so out of breath that you see stars?"

Hiei smirked. "That's called a head-rush kiddo. Get used to it."

Kiara looked at Hiei and shook her head. "Don't be a jerk. You okay, sweety?"

Calliegh nodded. "As long as I don't have to do that again."

Kiara nodded and chuckled lightly. "Agreed."

Youko smiled lightly, "I guess your lessons went well?"

Kiara and Calliegh exchanged a glance and Kiara smiled up at her father. "I think she got the message that I was trying to send. But scared to death by the she-wolf... probably drove most of it home for her."

Youko chuckled. "Alpha females can do that. And sure enough... you are one of them."

Calliegh pushed herself to her feet and sighed lightly. "She was straight up creepy."

With that, Kiara watched as her daughter walked straight past her and into the woods. Kiara shook her head with a chuckle as Youko and Hiei wrapped arms around her shoulders, knowing that the only reason she hadn't moved was from the aching in her back. "I have to admit... Calliegh is right. That woman really was creepy. And spooky."

))_))_

The End of Chapter Fifteen: Lessons In Life. Ahaha so... I hope you all liked. I know... different huh. And no, nothing that I am saying about the foxes, wolves, and tigers is in the series... I just made it up as I went. But hey... I like how I did the whole elemental thing. I am gonna have to use that again one of these days... but until then... I will look forward to reading your comments, reviews and requests. So please leave one and I will get back to them soon. So for now I leave you with a good night, and a ta ta for now.


	16. Chapter 16: Storms On The Horizon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within. Alright... So Calliegh has just learned about some important life lessons from her mother and things start to roll smoothly for them. What will happen when a thunderstorm brews and forces everyone to higher grounds? Will the Fox Demons be able to keep it all together, or will tensions rise so high, that long buried secrets are revealed? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter. But for now... I give you Chapter Sixteen: Storms On The Horizon.  
**_

))_))_

Kiara shook her head to get the water from her hair. She shook her arms and started to brush herself off, but the water that clung to her clothes was not going anywhere. She sighed heavily as she walked through the tunnels. Calliegh was behind her, trying to rid herself of the clinging waters as well, but to no avail. Kiara looked at her daughter and smirked. Calliegh looked back up to the outside, from which her mother and her had just come.

"Mother, it has been raining like this for two days... are we gonna be alright?" Calliegh asked, wringing the waters from her hair.

Kiara did the same, twisting her hair until she heard the water droplets falling to the ground below her. She smiled lightly, "It's just a storm, Calliegh. The forest needs it to survive. And so do we. You know that."

Calliegh nodded and looked around her at the new tunnel system. Kiara had figured that Calliegh should join her while she talked to several of the demons that were in one of the other parts of the forest. Her daughter was going to have to be able to maintain the peace during times like this, and shrugged as she knew this would help her with that. The two women turned and headed down the tunnel system. Kiara frowned as she looked around her, the voices of her people starting to echo down the halls and they did not seem happy about something. She motioned for Calleigh to keep up and started to sprint down the halls until they finally reached the main hall. She frowned at the sight below her. The foxes were starting to get cabin fever with the inability to go outside and stretch. She shook her head and motioned for her daughter to stay put, and Calliegh watched as her mother leaped into the middle of the room.

"Enough!" Kiara shouted as she landed into the middle of the fray.

The demons almost didn't even care that she had landed there, for several continued to throw insults and threats to one another. Kiara growled as two approached each other. She stepped in the middle of them and growled darkly. She put her hands up, blocking each man's approach. They looked at her and growled lightly at her. She frowned as one of them attacked her. But she merely parried his arm before it could strike and knocked him to his back, kicking up the dust around him.

"I said that is enough!" Kiara growled, her voice echoing off the walls of the tunnels.

The man looked up at her and put his hands up in surrender, and Kiara turned her focus to the other man that was standing beside her. She frowned, and he put his ears down and took three steps back. Kiara put a hand down, pulling the fox that she had just knocked to the ground to his feet. She looked at him and shook her head as she guided him to the opposite side of the room.

"Crag," she said to one of the demons that she spotted there. "What is going on here?"

The fox demon stepped forward and bowed his head lightly. "I couldn't say for sure, ma'am. But there is one thing that I know for sure. We are starting to worry about flooding, my lady."

Kiara sighed heavily, shaking her head. "And this is what you are fighting about?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders and looked around. "You know what happens when you stick all the cranky demons in one room and tell them to play nice. It never ends up nice."

Kiara pinched the bridge of her nose and decided it was time to bring Calliegh down from the entrance of the tunnel. Her daughter walked through the crowd of foxes and ignored the whispers that followed her. Kiara sighed lightly. "Crag, this is Calliegh. You met when she was only about six."

Calliegh smiled and nodded her head at the taller male. "I remember you."

He smiled brightly at the young fox there and bowed his head to her. "And I remember you. They grow up so fast don't they ma'am."

Kiara nodded and turned to her people. "Listen to me."

She walked to the middle of the room where a raised root of the tree sat. Foxes here used it as a bit of a table, but Kiara decided that she needed to be seen as well as heard. "I know that there is always the fear of a flood when we have rains like this. But you must keep your heads about this. We all have our emergency tunnels that go to higher grounds, and the trees have always been there to keep us dry."

"What if it is a flash flood?" one of the demons called out in the crowd. "And not everyone is able to make it out?"

Kiara turned in the direction of the voice. "There is always that risk, but it is one that we are all very aware of. Should we need to move to higher grounds, you know to do so calmly and by working together. Do not burden yourselves with treasures from the dens, that can all be replaced. The only valuable thing that should be taken to the higher grounds is yourselves. Items can be replaced, lives cannot."

"But this place is our home! What will happen to us if it gets destroyed?"

"Yeah, Where will we go?" several demons shouted out from the crowd.

Kiara sighed lightly as she looked around the room. "We will move on and rebuild as we always have. We are foxes, we have abandonment issues. Once something belongs to us, we fight with all our mights to keep it for ourselves. You say that this is your home... will you let simple flood waters take it from you?"

She heard the crowd shout no to her and she smiled. "As we have done for hundreds of years... we WILL rebuild. The tunnels are older than time itself. They have belonged to us for so long, we can't stop fighting for them now. Not when they need us as much as we need them!"

The crowd cheered yeah to her and she looked around. "Please, do not fret, my friends. There have always been times when things seemed to be at their worst. But haven't we survived every single moment? We have looked into the face of our darkest thoughts and come out stronger! We are foxes, we will not back down, not from the tyranny of others, and not from a flood that threatens our homes. We will let nature run its course, then we will continue on even stronger than before."

The crowd cheered and Calliegh looked around the room, the once dark mood had been lifted. She smiled as she watched her mother climb off the root, and seen several of the foxes help her down. Kiara sighed lightly as she came to her daughter's side, Crag standing there with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful speech, my lady," he said with a toothy grin. "And to think, your almost didn't want to be ruler yourself."

Calliegh looked at her mother and then to Crag and then back to her mother. "You didn't?"

Kiara shrugged her shoulders and looked at Calliegh. "I was young and dumb. I didn't think that I could handle the pressure and the responsibilities."

Crag smiled and chuckled lightly. "You have done well since you became ruler. The people are grateful for you and your presence here. You know that you have all of them behind you."

Kiara nodded with a smile. "And I am hoping that should a flood occur... you will be able to keep them calm during the evacuations."

Crag nodded and chuckled. "Of course, it is not the first time that I have been through a flood. I remember when my father was in my very same position. He was your father's best friend for quite some time. But it saddens me that their friendship was lost because of a woman."

Kiara frowned. "Watch what you say, Crag."

Calliegh looked up at the two. "Huh?"

Kiara shook her head. "Crag's father and Youko had a falling out because they both loved the same woman. And she chose my father over Crag's father."

Calliegh looked up at her mother. "Your mother."

Kiara nodded but her eyes were trained on the man in front of her. He held his hands up and shook his head. "That was their beef, my lady. I wanted no part in it when I was growing up. And I still don't. That is the way of life with us fox demons. Some fall for the same person and get upset when one of them is picked and it isn't you. Can't be helped."

Crag chuckled as he seen Kiara sigh and shake her head. "You men are just stubborn and pigheaded. That is what it really is."

"And you women can be such a tease and pain in the ass," Crag replied with a laugh. "I think the two of you should head home, before it gets too rough out there."

Kiara nodded and the two young women turned to leave the tunnels. Before they got to the exits of the tunnels, Kiara frowned as she looked up to the ground above. It was soaked and the ground that they were walking on was starting to puddle with water. Calliegh's ears went back as she too noticed that the waters were already starting to threaten to flood. Kiara knew that their tunnels would look the same. For they had seen it in the three different tunnel systems that they had visited already. They looked at each other and then exited the tunnels, pulling themselves into the storm that was outside.

Calliegh whimpered, the wind was snapping branches from the trees and sending them flying every different direction. One had hit her in the shoulder, and that is when Kiara turned back to her, cursing the weather. But cursing herself more for bringing Calliegh along. But Calliegh shook her head as she told her before that she wanted to go with her. Kiara grabbed her by the arm and together they both headed to the northern tunnels, their own homes. They knew that the slide into the entrances of the tunnels were going to be muddy and slick, but it was their only option. The only way in was to slide into the roots, and Kiara shook her head, perhaps she was going to have to change that.

Kiara seen their home tree there, bending and crackling in the force of the winds. She winced, as several more branches from the trees snapped and flew at them, one or two striking them both. Calliegh reached the entrance first, dropping to her hip and sliding through the tree's roots into the tunnels. Kiara was next, but before she could take the drop, a loud crack was heard above her. She skidded to a stop, just as a giant brand from the tree dropped against the entrance to the tunnel. She swallowed hard, the wind stinging her eyes as it whipped in all different directions. She pushed her hair out of her face and took to the higher entrance. She climbed the tree, hoping that not all the entrances had been blocked. She smiled, the one that she was looking for was still visible. She sat on the edge of the hole in the side of the tree, looked around her really quickly, then pushed herself into the hole, sliding down the entrance. She landed with a grunt, slipping in the mud that was formed there. Calliegh was standing on her feet as she watched her mother land beside her.

"What happened?" Calliegh asked, thinking that her mother was going to take the same entrance as herself.

"There was a branch that blocked the entrance," Kiara said as she stood up and brushed the wet mud from her knees. "Come on, we have to get everyone ready for an evacuation to higher grounds. The tunnels are going to flood. I can say for certainty that they will."

Calliegh nodded and the two ran through the tunnels, slipping occasionally in the mud. They came to the entrance to the great hall and frowned to see that the demons were panicked. Kiara spotted her father among the crowd and called out to him. He heard her and turned to see her and Calliegh at the mouth of the tunnels. "Thank goodness you two are alright. Where the hell have you been?"

Kiara pushed through the crowds and came to stand beside her father, her daughter on her heels. "I was checking on the rest of the tribe. Dad... listen to me, the tunnels are going to flood, the trees are losing the battle to keep the waters out."

Youko frowned at the sight of mud caking their pants. He looked up and around at the large gathering in the hall. Kiara knew that she was going to have to make the call soon. Hiei looked at them and shook his head. "There's no way in hell that they are going to hear you!"

Kiara frowned at him. "Wanna bet?"

Kiara turned to Ramon standing a few feet away and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to her and she motioned for him to give her a boost. He and Youko were the same height, and together they provided the best platform for her to stand on. She apologized as she stepped onto their shoulders where they gripped her legs to support her while she stood on them. Kiara put her fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly, several of the demons nearby flinching at the high pitched sound. The noise died down and they turned to her.

"Everyone... listen to me. We don't have much time," she said to them. "We have to move to higher grounds, now."

The crowd started to murmur and chatter about an evacuation. But Kiara whistled again when her voice was drowned out again, this time they stopped talking instantly, fearing that she would do it again if they didn't. They turned to her. "I know that this is our home. But we must move. The tunnels are already turning to mud, I fear that if we don't leave now, then it will be too late. Please... help one another and take the southern tunnels to the higher grounds. The elevated terrains and the hollowed trees will help us weather the storm as it passes."

With that the entire crowd began to move, many of them turning to the tunnels to the south to release the blockades. They kept them blocked because it was more of a maze than most thought. They had lost many children there, and so Kiara had ordered the tunnels to be blocked until they were needed.

Youko and Ramon helped her down, and she landed with a grunt, for the last branch that had hit her, had ripped into the skin on her leg, and she knew the cut was deep. But no one could see it or smell it, because of the mud that was covering it. Kiara turned to Calliegh and told her to go into the tunnels with the rest of the crowd.

"No... I want to stay and help you," she protested.

"Calliegh, please, for once in your life will you just listen to me," Kiara said, but before she could continue she turned to see several of the foxes running in from the tunnels screaming that it's coming.

Kiara shook her head, pushed Calliegh towards the tunnels and moved to the entrance of the hall, just in time for a steady stream of water to push against her ankles. She turned to her people. "Move! Now!"

Youko and Hiei did what they could to get the crowd into the tunnels, but frowned as the water reached their feet. They looked down as it started to rise rapidly, and that was a problem, for the fact that they were already standing in about a foot of water. Kiara was gathering people closer to the entrance to the hall and telling them to move towards the entrance, her voice choked by desperation and fear. Kiara's plan worked, for all the demons had moved into the higher elevations of their tunnels and that only left one thing for Kiara to do.

"Kiara, let's move!" Youko called out to her, his entire body soaked from the swirling waters.

Youko and Hiei turned to see that Kiara had shifted into her fox form and was standing at the entrance, looking up at the support beams there. Kiara looked up at the beam and stood up on her hind legs, pushing her body weight against the beam. It barely moved, sending only specks of dust to the waters below. She growled lightly as she leaned back and hit it again the same way. This time it did the trick, for the beam fell into the water below it with a huge splash, soaking Kiara's fox form. She shook the water from her body as she stepped back, but growled again as the beam hadn't budged very much of the soil that she was hoping to release. She walked to the other beam and hit it the same way as the other beam. It refused to move. She growled again and knew that she had to hit it harder. But the sting in her leg was not helping her at all.

She then turned on her front paws and kicked at the beam, knocking it loose. She smirked inwardly, knowing that her legs were indeed more powerful than her arms. She looked at the beam, sending more and more dirt down with each hit. She growled again and struck the beam with more force a third time, smiling to herself as she seen it topple into the water. She ran towards the other entrance to the southern tunnels and shifted back, turning to watch the beams support crumble. The mounds of dirt and rock crumbled into the water, forming a dam that was only meant to slow the water, not stop it entirely. She frowned as almost instantly, the water rushed over the top of the four and a half feet of dirt and rubble. She turned back to her father and the three of them entered the southern tunnels. They began the climb that was the reason for the tunnels, a vertical climb that would save them from the flood waters below.

As the trio entered the secondary tunnel that led up to another level of trees and hollows, Hiei was surprised. He had never given much thought to how deep underground they already were. He realized that they were indeed a clever breed to be able to form tunnels closer to the surface for safety reasons. Kiara looked around at the foxes that had gathered. Some were in the upper trees, in tiny hollows that had been formed for families. She looked around and spotted Calliegh talking to Ramon and Vince. Calliegh spotted her mother and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asked her instantly.

Calliegh nodded. "I'm fine. Ramon and Vince have done a head count and everyone is accounted for. There are a few that got hurt on the climb and they are tending to their wounds. But there is talk that the flood is going to last, mother... I wasn't able to stop the panic from setting in."

Kiara smiled lightly at her and shook her head. "Do not worry, Calliegh. You did well, and that is all that I can ask of you."

Her daughter smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Kiara flinched as her daughter's arms contacted with her shoulders. Calliegh pulled back and frowned as she seen that her arms were red with blood. She looked at her mother and her ears went back. "Mom..."

Youko seen the red on her arms and frowned as he came to Kiara's side. He looked at her and she sighed heavily. "I will be alright. I just have a few cuts and bruises."

Youko took her by the arm and walked her to a hollow nearby. He sat her on a root that protruded from the soil and then lifted her shirt, flinching lightly as he seen the gash that ran across her shoulder. He shook his head and looked at his mate, motioning for him to stand in front of Kiara. Hiei came up and took the shirt from Youko's hands as he ripped a piece of his soaked shirt and pressed it to her back. Kiara hissed as the cold scrap of material grazed her tender skin. Calliegh walked back over to them, having left the moment that she found out that her mother was hurt. She held out the little white box to her grandfather and he smiled as he took it.

"How can I help?" she asked as she crouched beside her mother.

Kiara shook her head, "Grandpa knows what he is doing. Perhaps you can see what you can do for the others."

She nodded lightly and Kiara watched as her daughter walked to several different groups of people, helping in any way that she could. She had really taken to the leadership roles that Kiara had given her. And this made Kiara proud. She hissed again as her father pierced her skin with the needle. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. "That hurt."

He smiled and continued to stitch. "Big baby."

She wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head, but Hiei stopped her damp hair from getting near the wound. She sighed lightly and hung her head, knowing that with both of them, she wasn't going to get away with much. She could already tell that Hiei was trying to assess her to see if there were any more wounds, and that was the clincher. Since the mating... Hiei was starting to think of her as his family, and he was showing that he truly cared about her well being. He always had to begin with, but he sometimes didn't know how to show it. He frowned as he noticed the tension in her lower back, motioning to Youko. Youko looked at her back and frowned as well. "Kiara... what is wrong with your lower back? Why are the muscles tensing?"

She scoffed as she looked up at Hiei standing in front of her. "Tattle tale."

"Better me tell him, then you lie to him," he said simply and pushed her head back down, the movements causing the muscles in her shoulder to bunch.

She shook her head and sighed lightly. "I have a cut on the back of my calf. I don't know how bad it is, but it has to be deep, because it hurts like hell."

Youko nodded behind her and sighed lightly. "I am surprised that you told me so willingly. I normally have to fight you in order to get any information out of you."

She smirked and looked at her feet. "Yeah... well... with Mr. Tell All here... doesn't seem like I have much choice, do I?"

Youko chuckled lightly, ignoring the gasps and cries from the youngsters as a clash of lightning and thunder was heard outside. He glanced up and could see that the storm was scaring the hell out of the younger ones. He shook his head, they had no choice but to deal with it. Kiara flinched lightly as he cut the string to her stitches. Youko apologizes as he pulled out a gauze pad and laid it over the stitches, Hiei's fingers holding it in place as Youko taped the sides down. Hiei released her shirt and it slid down her back, still damp from the flood waters in the hall below. She sighed lightly as she then turned on her hip and let her father seal the next cut. He winced when he seen it. She wasn't kidding about it being deep.

"How are you even able to stand on this?" he asked lightly as he rolled her pant leg over the wound to examine it more.

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that it hurt like hell. That should give you some indications that it wasn't easy to do."

Youko shook his head and smirked. "Smart ass."

Kiara looked over her shoulder at him and smiled lightly. "Always."

Youko had Hiei join him here, needing him to hold her leg still, knowing that anything he did to help this wound was going to make her flinch and jump. Hiei warmed up his hands and held her leg above her calf, and she looked back at them, unsure how she was going to react to this, for she couldn't see the wound now that Hiei's hands were there. She flinched as Youko cleaned the wound, even though his touch was gentle. He sucked air through his teeth as he watched her squirm before him.

"You now have an audience," Hiei whispered to him, and Youko glanced up to see at least a quarter of the demons staring at them.

"They will be alright," Youko said back and continued with the wound, frowning to see the fresh blood run down her calf. "It nicked an artery. I have to stop the internal bleed before I can stitch the outer wound."

Kiara didn't like the sound of that. He had to do it before, and she remembered how painful it was. She groaned, hearing him rummaging through the little box. She definitely knew what was coming. She hissed through her clenched teeth as she felt the cold metal digging into her wound. Her grip on the root tightened and she felt the wood creak under the pressure of her grip. She didn't care, this was painful, and the grip was better than screaming. Several of the foxes that were watching flinched as they seen the fox digging into her skin, unable to see what he was really doing. Hiei let go of her leg with one hand and rubbed her hip, trying to soothe her as he watched the Youko place the thread around the nicked artery. She whimpered lightly as he finally pulled out. She felt Hiei's hand go back to its original position of holding her leg. She frowned as there was silence behind her for a moment and then, the sting of the needle pressing into her skin. She grit her teeth and looked away, knowing that if she looked it was only gonna make it hurt more.

Before long, Youko cut the end of the thread and then sealed the wound with a gauze pad and tape. She felt Hiei roll her pant leg back down and stood up as soon as it was down. She walked away, leaving them both sitting there shaking their heads. Youko smirked as he repacked the emergency kit and closed the lid. She was always a big baby when it came to healing wounds. But at least they were taken care of now and they could deal with more pressing matters. Youko sighed heavily as he sat back against the roots of the tree, Hiei sitting between his legs. Youko smiled lightly as he bent his knees around the fire demon, encasing him in the fox's hold. Hiei smiled lightly as he leaned against the fox's strong chest. He placed his hands on the arms that wrapped around his shoulders and sighed lightly. It was gonna be a long night.

Kiara sat back against the wall of the tunnels and sighed lightly. Calliegh joined her and sat in her lap, leaning lightly against her mother's chest. Kiara wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her closer, not about to let a few cuts on her body keep her daughter from getting comfortable. Calliegh resisted at first, but Kiara held her still, locking her arms around her child. Youko looked at them and smiled lightly. They were so cute, he thought. They seemed like they were getting along a lot better now that Calliegh was more open to the roles that she would one day take.

They settled in for the long night ahead, the foxes still jumpy at the howling winds and clashes of thunder outside. But the rest of the tribe wasn't aware of the bigger storm that was brewing behind the storm that was already taking them by force. For it would be a matter of days before the foxes started to get cranky and wanting to stretch. If the storm didn't let up soon, Kiara feared that there were going to be bigger problems on their hands, and no one knew just how right she would be. For there were even darker secrets still out there, and no one knew about them. She frowned as she closed her eyes, hoping that the storm would pass before the rest of the tribe went stir crazy. She hoped that the storm would pass over them, without revealing even more powerful storms that already seemed to be brewing within the tribe.

))_))_

End of Chapter Sixteen: Storms On the Horizon. Sooo. I hope you liked. And yes... this is gonna keep going for a while. Because as the title of the story suggests... dirty secrets are rampart and everyone has a few of them. What will happen when the tribe discovers Kiara's secrets... and what will Kiara do when she learns of Calliegh's hidden secret? Please leave me your comments, and your reviews and requests and I will get back to them soon. Until next time, I bid you a very fond Adieu and a cheerful ta ta for now.


	17. Chapter 17: Dirty Laundry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. Now... the storm has passed... but the effects have not. What will happen when all the dirty secrets of the past start to reveal themselves in the worst possible ways? And how will everyone react when they find out that Kiara was keeping the worst one of them all? Find out as you read Chapter Seventeen: Dirty Laundry.**_

))_))_

Two days after the flood in the main tunnel hall, Kiara stood with her hands on her hips. She shook her head and seen the devastated state of the once great hall that many of her people had worked so hard to uphold. The tensions were rising with her people and she knew that they had to get out of the tunnels, and out of the halls before they began to kill each other. She took several steps into the hall, finding that the water hadn't receded like they had hoped that it would. It still came half way up her calves and the mud and rubble was everywhere. She sighed lightly as she heard several of the demons were coming into the hall behind her. She shook her head again, knowing that it was going to take some time before everything completely dried out. Ramon stood beside her and shook his head with her. "Look at this mess."

Kiara nodded and looked up at him. "It could have been worse. We could have all drowned."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders as he seen Vince stand beside him. "True. But I think it could have been a lot worse than that."

Kiara shook her head. "We might as well head to the surface and stretch our legs before the real work begins."

The two men nodded and headed out in search for a safe passage to the surface. Kiara turned back to see that her people were coming down the tunnels, depressed by the sight of the disaster that was the hall. She ushered them all out and instructed them to all go out of the tunnels. Youko stood next to her for a moment, proud that she had been able to save EVERY one of their people. She looked up and him and shook her head.

"I fear that the effects of the storm have only just begun, papa," she said lightly as she continued to usher her people through the muddy waters to the exits that Ramon and Vince had found.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Youko said once Hiei finally joined him. "Foxes do love the underground... but I hate to know what has been brewing among them for the last two days. Tensions were starting to get pretty thick back there."

Kiara nodded and frowned. "I know. I am just hoping that the fresh air and open space can cool them before the tension boils over into something a lot worse."

Youko nodded. "Agreed."

Kiara stretched with a strangled groan as her feet finally stood on solid, dry ground. She looked around and found that most of her people were doing the same. They seemed to be happy at the moment. She smiled lightly at the sight, the foxes being relieved of entrapment from the tunnels and the storm. She shook her head and joined them, talking among them.

))_))_

Two more days later, Youko sighed heavily as he and Hiei had finally gotten their own place cleaned up from the storm. Since they had been on higher ground, their house wasn't flooded too badly, but the clutter was enough to make a huge mess inside and out. Hiei sat on a raise root and sat his newly discarded shirt on the limb beside him, sighing heavily. He shook his head, noting that there were logs littering the grounds that surrounded the little house. He seen Youko come out of the house with an armful of sticks that had barged into the house through the broken window over his shoulder. Youko sat them in the pile that was building as they had cleaned up. Youko dusted his hands on his pants and sat next to his mate. "Almost done."

Hiei scoffed at the cheerfulness in his tone. "How you can be so calm with your people having such a hard time of their own, is beyond me."

Youko looked at him and smiled. "They have survived a horde of Wild Hyenas tearing through their homes, rebuilt and then survived a war between the foxes and the wolves. They can handle the storm that has passed."

"I wasn't talking about the storm that already passed, Youko," Hiei said seriously as he looked at him. "You could have cut the tensions between them all with a knife. And Kiara was getting tense among them too. I don't know if the most deadly of the storms has even come to pass, fox. You don't either, I can tell."

Youko sighed lightly. "Yeah... but I am not the leader anymore. I cannot deal with the troubles the way that Kiara can. And she is strong enough to handle them all. If they were going to overthrow her, they would have done it already."

Hiei shook his head. "I don't know. They seemed like things weren't getting any better when we left yesterday. I could hear Ramon and Vince bickering back and forth, and Kiara couldn't even get them to stop. She got frustrated with them and walked away, telling them to hash it out between them. I am hoping that we did not leave too soon."

But before the Youko could respond, Youko frowned as he looked to the trees around them. They were blowing in a non existing wind. It was a message to him, but he couldn't make it out. He shook his head and stood up. Hiei stood beside him and frowned, hearing the bushes crunching to his side.

"Grandpa!" Calliegh called out to him, still yet to clear the bushes at the edge of the tiny clearing.

"Calliegh... what happened?" he asked as she finally came into view.

Calliegh swallowed lightly. "You and mama were right... the tensions are starting to boil over. The foxes from the eastern tunnels came... they didn't help at all! They just added to the tensions that were already building. Grandpa... you have to come quick. I couldn't find mama."

Youko looked at Hiei and the three of them headed for the tunnels. Youko growled lightly as the fighting between the foxes had already began to pour out of the tunnels. He raised his hand, two vines wrapping around the two foxes that were fighting. The vines immobilized them as the trio headed into the tunnels. Hiei frowned to hear the shouting and the screaming that was inside the main halls. When they came to the entrance of the hall, Youko frowned at the sight before him. The entire tribe was shouting at one another, half holding the other half back from fighting, and Kiara was in the middle of them.

But as soon as he arrived in the halls, she shook her head and balled up her fists. Her hands glowed green, and Youko stepped back, shielding Hiei with his arms.

"Enough!" Kiara shouted, her voice echoing off the walls a dozen times, as a rush of energy filled the hall, shoving all the demons back from where she stood at the center of it all. "This is bullshit! Get a grip on yourselves!"

Crag was standing there and shook his head. "You know better than us all the devastation that the storm caused. We warned you long ago that the tunnels needed to be connected together in order for our systems to keep strong!"

Kiara growled as she turned to him. "Connecting over sixty tunnels together was going to weaken the forest floors and you know it, Crag. I have told you before, I will not risk the safety of the forest so that you are able to freely walk around the systems as you please!"

Crag growled back at her. "I told you that it was only so that we can keep our people safe!"

Kiara balled up her fists again and Crag took a step back. "I am warning you, Crag. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit. Back off!"

Youko took a step into the tunnel but he seen Ramon step forward. "I wouldn't, Youko. She is defending herself against everyone including us."

Youko shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ramon. "I can handle my daughter, Ramon."

Ramon stepped back and let the fox pass. As Youko came to the center of the room, Kiara had managed to convince the tribe to back off and she turned to him, her frown enough to sour any living plant around. She shook her head and walked to the platform that was raised. She sat on the platform and sighed heavily watching as her people continued their minor bickering back and forth.

Youko joined her and looked out over the people. "Massive storm you got here."

Kiara scoffed and shook her head. "It's like they want to kill each other. And I am fed up with it. I'm about to walk out and let them have at it."

Youko frowned and shook his head. "You won't do that. You care about our people too much to do something so rash."

Kiara looked at him and frowned. "I would do that. If this shit doesn't come to an end soon, then I am gonna have no choice. I can't handle this."

One of the foxes that was standing nearby growled at her and stepped up to her. "Then why fight to bring us all back together?"

Kiara frowned as she looked at the woman standing there. The woman's shrill voice had captured the attention of most of the tribe and Kiara looked around and seen that she had a very captive audience as the woman went on.

"If you are so willing to give up... why bring us together in the first place? Huh? Do you care so little for us?" the woman snapped.

Kiara stood up and walked up to the woman, many tribesmen stepping away... but not the woman. "I am just simply tired of hearing EVERY single one of you bicker about the tiniest things!"

She jumped up onto the platform. "You have survived worse that a simple fucking flood! How the hell are we supposed to rebuild our lives if everywhere we turn there is another group of our people bickering about the mess around us?! We won't be able to! Not if we do not work together. If we fall apart now... we are sure to tear apart, and that is not what I have worked so hard to build. I brought our people back together because I could not... I WOULD NOT sit back and watch them be bullied by wolves... by bears... and I will be damned if I sit here and watch us fall apart now."

"You brought us back together because we were all that you had left after your father died," one of the foxes called out to her. "Now that he is back, why don't you just give up? Take your family and go!"

The group cheered at the fox's words and Kiara frowned. "Because it was MY birthright to claim leadership. I fought to bring you back together because I wasn't going to sit back and watch my GRANDFATHER'S legacy go down in smoke and flames! I wasn't willing to sit back and watch MY people be hurt, be tortured and killed just because of what we are! I brought us back together to protect us all!"

"The hell you did, Kiara. You did it just so that you wouldn't be alone in this life!" another fox spat up at her. "Do us all a favor and back down."

Kiara frowned and growled lightly. "Then claim the right of challenge and try to take me down! I will not back down... not as long as I am breathing!"

Youko's eyes widened as he seen four foxes step through the crowd. Hiei joined him by his side and so had Calliegh, Ramon and Vince. The five of them stood up and stood around the platform around Kiara. But Kiara put her hands on Youko and Ramon's shoulders. She hopped down and faced the four standing there. She pulled a sword from Vince's belt and took several steps to her right. She dragged the sword's edge along the dirt and ended before the other foxes in front of her. She held out the sword, and Vince took it from her.

"Take your side," she growled at them. "Should you claim the right of challenge... you must have the support of at least three of the elders."

The crowd parted and only one of the elders stood beside them. The other five elders came and stood beside her. The five older foxes stood there and crossed their arms. "You four have lost the sight of our kind. You are blinded by your hatred, and that is not the way of our people." One of them said to the four demons.

Kiara smirked, seeing that all four of them folded their ears as the response to the elders. Kiara watched them, sure that they were going to make a move, but was surprised when all but one of them stepped back. The last stood there with his arms crossed, a deadly smirk on his face. He was looking at the group of younger foxes there, mainly Kiara, Vince and Ramon.

"You know... it's funny as hell that you claim that everything you do is for the people, Kiara..." the fox said coldly. "But it seems to me that the only thing that you have done for our people is deny them the FULL truth about your precious family."

Kiara's eyes widened as her ears flattened against her skull. Vince winced at the man's words, and Youko seen this. He frowned but Kiara's growl was the only thing that he could really focus on.

"Tell them the truth... leader of ours," the fox taunted.

"I have told them nothing but the truth," she growled. "Now back off, before you say something that you regret."

The fox snickered lightly as he crossed his arms. "So they know that you NEVER went off for a drunken weekend and came back pregnant?"

The crowd instantly began to murmur and Kiara's growls intensified. Vince shifted uncomfortably and Calliegh frowned as she looked at her mother. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh... so that is something that you HAVEN'T told them. It seems that EVERYONE here knows who Calliegh's real father is," the fox turned to the crowd as he had said this. He turned back to the teenager that stood there. "Everyone that is... except you. But then again... you DO know WHO he is. Just not that he was your father."

Kiara frowned as she seen the crowd's expressions change from bored listening to a shocked and awwed expression. She shook her head. "You are about to cross the line, Alastair. I am warning you."

The fox smirked as he squared his shoulders. "Go on... tell the tribe that VINCE was the one that really got you pregnant."

The crowd gasped, Youko included, and the entire crowd turned to Vince, who sighed heavily, avoiding one pair of eyes in particular. Calliegh shook her head, feeling the tears sting the corner of her eyes. "Is it true?"

He looked down, and before he could answer her, Ramon stepped forward and between Kiara and the obnoxious fox there. "You need to back off, Alastair. You are making a scene."

"Cute that you are the one that defends the entire situation, Ramon," the man said to the fox before him. "Considering that she conceived Calliegh when the TWO of YOU were together!"

Youko frowned, the situation had gone from bad, to worse and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better any time soon. Alastair was on a roll, and he was just getting warmed up. He turned to Calliegh... Youko frowned as he put his arm around his granddaughter.

"And you... YOU blamed my son for the fire that destroyed half the forest! When all along... it was your candle that had started it!" he snapped.

The entire crowd went into an uproar. Kiara glanced at her daughter sideways... but only for a moment. For when she turned to face him again, he smirked lightly. "You say that all that you do is for the tribe. Explain why you would willingly go to the Tigers and make a secret truce with them? To turn them into an ally?"

Youko frowned as he looked at her, knowing that she couldn't have done that. A Tiger demon was the reason that her mother had died. And that same Alpha was still the Alpha of the tribe. Kiara growled as Alastair turned to the tribe.

"Sounds like our dear leader has kept one lie after another from us," he said to the tribe. "How can any of us look that over?"

The elders beside her shook their heads, Kiara frowned seeing the actions of each of them. She swallowed lightly as she seen the mutiny that was about to start... but it never came for Crag came and put a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Enough, brother. You have made your points."

Kiara blinked as Crag turned his brother from the smaller group standing there. He turned to the elders and nodded lightly to them. Kiara turned and looked at the six elders, but only found four. She turned as she heard the two clear their throats above them on the platform.

"It seems that this storm has aired many dirty secrets," one said, his hoarse, raspy voice echoing farther threw the hall than many would have thought. "But keep in mind... each lie was kept to protect those around her. The lie about her and Vince... she kept to protect Ramon, and everyone else. The lie about Calliegh's true parentage... another testament to that protection. She valued the opinion of those around her and her friends to keep the truth from them all. Especially her own daughter. You must look at what it had to take out of her to keep the secrets.

As to the treaty with the Tiger demons... that had nothing to do with her. She was against it from the beginning, considering the man was the one who had murdered her mother. But I was the one that pushed it, for the wolves have multiplied and are threatening both of our borders. The treaty means only one thing... the two tribes will come together against the wolves should they attack either tribe. That is the only thing to the treaty.

And as to Calliegh's involvement in the fire... that has already been discussed between the elders and her. She had to regrow the forest herself... and SHE HAS! If you even considered the fact that she had done it on purpose... think again. We had to see it for ourselves, and it was indeed an accident. And Alistair... she protected your son from us. It was him that had brought the candles... she took the blame when she faced us."

Kiara looked at her daughter and seen her look down, avoiding eye contact with her mother. But Kiara knew that the rest of the dirty laundry that had been exposed was going to have repercussions of their own. The tribesmen went about what they were doing... as if nothing had happened. But Kiara frowned as she looked over at Ramon. He was frowning at Vince and Vince was trying his hardest to gather the courage to look up at him. Youko seen the danger in those glowing golden eyes and pulled Calliegh away from Ramon's side. She frowned as she looked up at him, he simply shook his head at her.

"Ramon..." Vince said lightly, finally daring to look up.

But the moment that he did, Ramon struck... slapping Vince with such a force that the sound made Kiara's own cheek hurt. She flinched at the strike. Vince held his cheek, looking at the ground... but Ramon shook his head and walked away, not looking back. Vince sighed heavily as he looked up, tears clearly streaking down his reddening cheek. Kiara frowned... she did this. She put a hand on Vince's shoulder, stopping him from following and took off after him. She had to be the one to fix this. Ramon turned to her when he heard her approach in the tunnels.

"Please... Ramon, do not take your anger out on Vince... I vowed him to secrecy... It was all me," she said to him, pleading with him to forgive his mate. "After everything that the three of us have been through... I would hate to see you two separate."

Ramon shook his head and looked at her. "I'm not angry, Kiara... I am hurt... I have told him what happened the last time I took a mate... she was a cheating little tramp... and he swore that he wasn't like that."

Kiara shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ramon. You must understand... you were away... and the other females were starting to pick on him because he fell into heat..."

Ramon looked at her. "He took you in heat?"

She shook her head. "No... when the women left him alone... I took him back to your home. He seemed fine... but the next morning... he came to me, begging me to help him. He was missing you so much. He was still in heat, and I tried to relieve him... but after a while... there was only one way that seemed would help him. I never meant to get pregnant, Ramon... I swear!"

Ramon looked at her and shook his head. "He went to you... to help him?"

She nodded. "Only to help with the heat. It only subsided momentarily... enough to convince the women to leave him alone. He came to me when it spiked again. He told me that he felt like he was betraying you to let the others play with him like they do. You must see that I only wanted to help him."

Ramon nodded and looked down at his hand, which was just as red as Vince's cheek was. He shook his head. "I... I overreacted..."

"No... you didn't,"

Kiara turned and seen Vince standing there. She stepped away as Vince took her place before him. She smiled lightly as she turned and walked out of the tunnel with a simple sigh. She shook her head, thankful that one situation had been defused. When she entered the hall, she seen Calliegh talking to the elders and to Youko. She frowned as she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and seen Hiei standing there with his arms crossed. She sighed lightly.

"I guess I owe you and my father an apology," she said lightly as she leaned against the wall beside him, watching the exchange between the elders, Calliegh and Youko.

"For what?" Hiei asked as he looked at her.

Kiara looked at him and frowned. "You two specifically asked me about who was her father... and I lied to you both."

Hiei smirked lightly. "She has a lot of Vince's traits. I have to thank you for helping me win a bet with your father. He thought that she belonged to Ramon. But hey... it wasn't our business anyways."

Kiara chuckled lightly. "How did either of you know?"

Hiei shrugged. "You never mentioned anything about her father... which gave us both reason to believe that we both knew who he was to begin with. And it seems that Calliegh had a bit of a suspicion as well, considering that she seems to have taken to him more than any other of the foxes around here."

Kiara smirked. "Well... I surely did not raise a fool. And to think... I would have taken that to my grave. Letting her go her entire life without letting her know the truth."

"She would have been better off knowing from the start," Hiei said to her. "It would have made things a lot easier for you to keep the lie a secret so long."

Kiara shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Yeah... well we all make mistakes in life. And I am glad that all the secrets have come out. I feel lighter now... now that all that secrecy is over. It would serve you some good, too, if you open up to him, you know."

Hiei frowned at her as she walked away, disappearing into the crowd. He shook his head. There was no way that she knew his own dirty little secret. He shook his head, there was NO WAY that she knew. Youko smiled as he leaned against the wall beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

Hiei shook his head. "Nothing."

"Something that you want to tell me?" Youko said looking at him.

Hiei sighed, that little bitch! She told him that Hiei was hiding something. He shook his head and crossed his arms tighter around him. "I said it was nothing."

Youko frowned as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know what it is anyways, Hiei."

Hiei blinked, looking up at the fox. "I highly doubt it."

Youko smiled lightly as he looked down at his mate. "You knew that I was Youko Kurama all along. You targeted me because of that one time we met when you were younger. You just were not expecting to fall in love with me so easily."

Hiei frowned and shook his head. "I hate you and your family."

Youko smirked and kissed his cheek. "We love you too, my little devious, fire imp."

Hiei glanced at him before he walked away. He couldn't help but smile, for the fox was right. He had known who Kurama was all along. That energy was hard to miss and when he felt it, he had to do everything in his powers to get to him. He was the reason that he was the only one that applied for the job in the Human World... he was the one that positioned himself in the park to run into him. Hiei smiled as he looked back, grinning at the thought that EVERYTHING that he had planned, the meeting, the togetherness, the love, the sex... EVERYTHING had gone according to his plan.

Hiei looked out over the crowd of fox demons, seeing his mate looking up at him with a devious smile on his face. He had planned everything so carefully, but the one thing that he hadn't planned on... was falling in love... not only with his mate... but the family that he has and the people that surrounded them all in the great hall in front of him. He smiled, even if his sister had chosen to stay in the Human World and build a life for herself there... he had one right here in front of him. And he highly doubted, as he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the crowd... he highly doubted that he would change a thing. He smiled as he walked up to Kiara and Calliegh who smiled at him and then hugged him. They knew that the truth was out, and they all knew as they hugged... that no more dirty little secrets were going to stand in the way of their happiness.

))_))_

_**THE END.** _Alrighty then... I hope you enjoyed the story, for I am very glad at how the end turned out to be. I am happy to hear any and all comments that you may have. I look forward to your comments, reviews and requests for later stories. So please leave a comment and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Until later, my viewers... I leave you with a happy good night, and then a ta ta for now.


End file.
